Extra shot at love
by Wills4361
Summary: Brittana future fic with a side of Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Brittana future fic, I don't think this has been done before.**

**I do not own anything to do with Glee **

11 O'clock. The best time of Brittany's day. Well the best time of a day working in a coffee shop 7 mornings a week can bring you. To be honest the coffee shop wasn't all that bad. It was owned by her sister Quinn, which pretty much meant she could work as many hours as she liked and everything was pretty flexible. She needed it considering she spent around 50 hours a week ringing up or attending auditions for various dancing jobs. It seemed like everyone had got the same idea as Brittany. Go to New York, live the dream, become a dancer. Meaning that her biggest success was being part of an opening dance troop for when the Christmas lights were turned on…not quite the celebrity she had been hoping for.

She would have given up long ago if it hadn't of been for Quinn. She made her carry on and kept telling her, her big break would come at some point soon, honestly Brittany had her doubts. She found solace in the fact that Quinn's girlfriend Rachel was also struggling to try and make it in New York as well. Apparently everyone also wanted to be part of Broadway too, which meant Rachel was also stuck working in the coffee shop too. It wasn't bad just the three of them, god knows she had had much worse jobs, not bearing to think about the sexual health call centre that she had worked in for 6 months. It was almost enough to put her off sex for life…almost.

A ring from the bell signalling the bell of the door opening pulled Brittany out of her day dream about the failure that is her life. 'Ahhh 11 O'clock is here' she thought, straightening out her apron and smoothing out her hair. 'Be cool' she told herself as she tried to look that she was doing something important, well as important as working with coffee can be, and not obsessing with how she looked to who just walked in the door.

Her 11 O'clock love as Rachel had named her had been stepping through the door at the same time for the past 68, no wait now 69 days. Brittany had been a sucker from day 1, and still now over 2 and a half months later Brittany had yet to even learn the girl's name, she had completely zero game.

To say she had a slight obsession with the woman would be an understatement. Since that faithful first day Brittany had yet to even go on a date. Not for the lack of Quinn or Rachel trying, but Brittany just claimed that she wasn't interested in dating, but really they all knew it was the fact that she couldn't get her 11 O'clock love out of her head.

And here she was merely 10 feet away approaching Brittany where she was trying to steam milk and be sexy. Steam milk and sexy are not words that belong together. Brittany managed to flick her eyes up to take in her infatuation. She had the most luscious caramel coloured skin and the silkiest raven coloured hair. Her brown eyes were like deep pools and she had the most perfect naturally pouted lips. She always wore the same thing to work, a sharp black power suit with a crisp white shirt, it was only her heels that ever changed. The briefcase she always had had the name of some law firm on the side. Brittany had felt some sort of accomplishment when she realised that she found out the woman was a lawyer, she then felt the shame when she realised she had only figured it out in the woman's 34th day of being there.

Her favourite days to see the woman was on the weekend. Brittany guessed that she didn't have work as she would enter the coffee shop covered in sweat and in running leggings and sports bra. The first time Brittany had seen her like that she thought she had died. It had become the stimulant for her single handed sex life ever since.

Brittany was pulled out again for the second time in about 30 seconds of her day dreams about the woman when she felt a searing pain through her left hand. She had been too busy thinking she hadn't realised that she had steamed the milk too much and the hot foam was now pouring out of the steel jug and all over her hand and floor. Brittany blushed furiously when she realised that the woman was now at the counter, she started mumbling to no one in particular about how stupid she was while her cheeks blushed furiously and tried not to look at the woman who was looking sympathetically at her. 'She must think I am so stupid' she couldn't help but think adding to her further embarrassment.

Thankfully Quinn had seen the whole thing, understanding the reason for her sister's lack of concentration and stepped in to try and helped her out.

"Britt, I can clear this mess up, why don't you help this lady out here while I get the mop" Quinn stated gently while gesturing to the beautiful woman.

"Yeah…Sorry…I just…Milk…Spilled" Brittany felt herself start to ramble her eyes just glued to her shoes.

"Coffee Brittany" Quinn said bluntly head nodding towards the counter.

"Oh yeah right sorry" Brittany said embarrassed, she knew she must look like a beetroot right now.

She turned her head to the woman to see a slight smirk dancing across her lips. "I'll just have the usual thank you"

Brittany managed a small smile before turning to make the woman's extra-large mocha with an extra shot. You were supposed to make it half and half water and milk, but Brittany used all milk with this particular woman, Quinn just rolled her eyes every time she saw who Brittany was serving when she saw her made the coffee like this.

Brittany heard the woman's phone ringing when she was adding the chocolate sauce to her coffee. She was trying to be subtle as she tried to listen in to the woman's conversation.

"Hi Mum…yeah it's been a great birthday so far thank you…yes the socks were lovely thank you…I know very warm…yes I will come as see you as soon as I can…got to go okay I am in the coffee shop…bye"

It's her birthday Brittany thought with a smile, it just happened to be Brittany's birthday tomorrow. She was smiling profusely as she turned around to give the paper cup to the woman, who had her head tilted to the side questioning with a slight smile as she looked on to see the blonde who looked like something had just made her day.

"Thank you" the woman said with a smile as she handed over a twenty. As always it was way too much for just one coffee and as always when Brittany went to give her the change a hand was put up to stop her.

"You should know the drill by now, keep the change" The woman said with a smile. Brittany couldn't help the slight blush on her cheek

The woman lingered at the counter for a second or two more before letting out a slight sigh and then a brief "Goodbye" turned and went to leave.

Brittany couldn't help her own slight sigh that left her lips; it always did every time she knew it was another 24 hours before she could see the woman again.

Rachel stood by the back room having watched the whole scene play out. It was the same as every morning. Brittany getting nervous when the woman approaches, a slight conversation at best when the coffee and money was exchanged then nothing. Truthfully she had had enough of seeing Brittany pine after something so much and do nothing about it, the girl was miserable enough with her life, she could do with something to make it a bit brighter.

"Excuse me" Rachel shouted slightly as she went forward towards the counter, she saw the dark haired woman turn round just as she had her hand on the door handle and look up at her questioningly.

Rachel smiled, glancing at Brittany who was giving her dagger eyes.

"Brittany here just told me that she couldn't help but hear that it was your birthday today, she asked me if she could give you this, on the house, just as a nice gesture to one of her favourite customers" Rachel said, handing the woman over a large muffin with a smiley face in icing on top.

If looks could kill, Rachel would be dead on the floor. Brittany was mortified, even more than she had been when she had been defeated by a milk steamer. Brittany managed a slight look up at the woman to see she had a slight grin on her face.

"Well thank you very much Brittany, this just happens to be my favourite" She said with a slight head nod in Rachel's direction.

"Oh no, again all Brittany's she told me which one to get" Rachel continued. It wasn't exactly untrue, a few weeks previous the woman had brought the same muffin. Rachel and Quinn had to listen to the whole evening about Brittany's theories on why the woman would pick a blueberry and cinnamon muffin.

Brittany's blushed was raging on her cheeks, she was mortified.

"It's just umm you ordered it once…like 27 days ago…give or take a day, I am not sure though could have been the day you came in wearing your purple heels, not that I look at your shoes, or you in general or ever just yeah" Brittany stuttered out. Seriously she couldn't have less game if she tried.

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brittany, she had set her up with the perfect situation and she couldn't even speak to the woman. Quinn looked on feeling bad for her sister and feeling her pain.

To everyone's surprise rather than being slightly weirded out by Brittany's behaviour she merely beamed at the blonde.

"Well thank you again then Brittany"

"Oh it's nothing, just my job" Brittany continued still looking just at her feet.

"Well if you ever need any legal work for your birthday just let me know" The dark haired woman said with a slight laugh.

"Oh that's funny it's tomorrow actually" Quinn piped in, determined not to let Rachel have all the fun.

"Oh really, well we're practically twins" The woman said, trying to look to get the Blonde's attention "Well I better go, thanks though oh and Brittany happy birthday for tomorrow" She said leaving; flashing a dazzling smile that the Blonde just caught as she finally looked up.

Just as she reached the door she turned back round again finally making eye contact with the taller woman. "The name's Santana by the way" And then with that she was gone.

Brittany turned round and now that the woman, well now that Santana was gone she couldn't help but beam. She was met with the smug eyes of both Rachel and Quinn. She would of punched the both of them, if she hadn't of been so bloody happy. 'Going to be the best birthday ever' was her last thought, before turning back to the waiting customers who were happy to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from Glee**

Santana stretched out her legs out underneath her desk. She couldn't help but exhale when she thought to how boring she found her job sometimes. Corporate law really wasn't her forte. She had wanted to do public defending, looking out for the little guy so to speak but the money was all in corporate and she had thought that at the time it would be the best option for her. It was something that she very easily came to regret.

Something about elderly men bitching about shares and business really didn't do it for her. She had just spent the last 3 hours trying to decipher what a group of old dinosaurs had been quibbling about. It had not been a top day in her life time.

Although come to think of it a lot of her days recently hadn't been top ones. Her life was just so monotonous it was a joke. She would work all the hours that God gave her and when she returned home there was nothing waiting for her but a cheap microwavable meal and an empty apartment. The apartment was all she could have hoped for when she had graduated college, now it was just a constant reminder of what was the theme of her life. Emptiness.

There was a slight perk in her day though. Her little trip to the Coffee shop was something that she found herself looking forward to every day. If she was really truthful she didn't really even like Coffee all that much. Hence why she always ordered a Mocha, it was more Chocolate than Coffee which made it slightly bearable.

In truth she always went there for a brief meeting with the cute blonde, with the charming smile who always served her without fail. Come to think of it Santana could never remember a time where she had been served by anyone but the Blonde. Even when she had walked in and noticed someone else serving, miraculously by the time she reached the till it was the blonde smiling slightly awkwardly back at her.

Not that she was complaining, Santana found the young woman simply adorable. She never seemed to be able to string a sentence together and spent 80 percent of the time looking at the floor rather than Santana but something about her goofy nature and natural smile made Santana keep going back for more Coffee that more often than not ended up in the trash can just round the corner from the shop.

She remembered back to when she noticed that the staff had received name badges and for the first time she found that the girl was called Brittany, when she had said thank you she had called the Blonde by her name and swear she saw the biggest grin break out on her face before it was quickly covered by her hair as she looked to the floor.

She thought back to earlier that day, she had learned that it had been Brittany's birthday tomorrow, she smiled when she thought back to the untouched muffin still in her briefcase, she couldn't bring herself to eat it.

Santana had spent most of the meeting with the coffin dodgers trying to decide whether she should take some small token to give to the Blonde tomorrow for her birthday or whether it is slightly weird giving birthday presents to a person who just makes your coffee every morning.

She huffed as she still hadn't managed to make a decision and found herself dialling on her phone a man who she knew would be of assistance.

"Puckerman house of loving, press 1 for your hot hunky step-brother" She heard the smooth voice on the other end of the phone say, knew she could hear her step-brother smiling in his words.

"Oh that's a shame, I was hoping for the stud of the apartment to pick up the phone, guess I will just have to try again later" Santana replied, trying to wind her step-brother up as much as she could manage.

"Oh please, Finnocence has about as much luck with the ladies as you do, you know you rang to speak to me and don't deny it, you only ever want me for my unnatural charm with women"

"Actually I think you'll find it's my birthday today Noah, although someone clearly forgot that" Santana tried to sound hurt, although she knew fully well that Puck never managed to remember her birthday.

She heard Puck making slight noises trying to figure out something to say, an excuse to get him out of his current situation.

"But luckily for you" Santana continued "I am actually ringing for girl help, even though you are a complete moron you seem to have some skill in this area" Santana said reluctantly.

"Ha, I knew it! Fine, I'll help…if you say I am a stud" Santana rolled her eyes at her step-brother's immaturity.

"Fine. You're a stud." Santana doesn't even try to argue, she knows Puck wouldn't have been backing down anytime soon.

"Tell me something I don't know Sis" Puck said with a laugh "Right well what did the mysterious Coffee shop girl do today, actually string a sentence together for once? That would be a first"

"She gave me a Muffin actually" Santana immediately regretted her words after saying them, she knew Puck to well.

"Wow Sis, it only took two months to get her to give you her Muffin, wow you stud, slow down San you're putting me to shame" He laughed sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you tool and no I was being literal, she gave me one for my birthday, at least someone can remember" She said, getting in her own dig.

"Well at least there was actually a real interaction between the two of you; things are going in the right direction at least"

"The thing is, I found out it's her birthday tomorrow, so like, do I get her something back or is that way too Coffee shop stalker?"

"You have to get her something San, and I know just the thing"

Santana arched an eyebrow sceptically "No suggestions of Strap-ons, Dildos, Vibrators or anything you have to show an I.D in which to purchase"

"Well damn that throws all of my ideas out the Window then babe, I'm out"

"Well thanks Puck, you've been great help" She sighed snapping the phone shut, but not before hearing him mention something about scissoring towards the end. He was such an unimaginable perve.

'Great, still have no idea' Santana thought as she leant back in her desk chair.

It was 15 hours later and Santana found herself walking the all familiar route back to the infamous Coffee shop. She was sporting a rather large headache and actually was thinking the Coffee might help. Her old school friends Kurt and Mercedes had come over to her apartment later that night to help her reluctantly celebrate her birthday, it resulted in her consuming way too much Wine, singing way too much Karaoke and pouring her Heart out way too much about her Blonde Coffee shop girl.

It had resulted in them formulating a plan that at the time Santana thought would be flawless. Now in reality she really wasn't sure. Kurt had thought that something simple as a card would be the perfect thing to give Brittany.

Seeing as their main problem was the lack of communication without the danger of scalding milk in the vicinity, saying it on paper had been decided to be the winning ticket.

However she had only brought one birthday card and in her drunken haze had written a note that soberly never would have met the paper.

She felt her palms getting slightly sweaty as she approached the door. 'This is ridiculous' she couldn't help but think as she pushed inside.

She saw the object of her affections head snap back to the counter, whereas before it had been fixated on the door. She couldn't help but let out a laugh at the realisation that she had been waiting for her to enter.

"Hi" Santana awkwardly started as she went up to the counter; thankfully the shop was rather empty, meaning that she wouldn't be upsetting anymore customers today.

"Hi" She heard Brittany barely squeak out, Santana almost laughed to herself as she noticed the Blonde was having an intense staring contest with the floor like always.

"Happy birthday" Santana said trying to get the Blonde girl to try and actually engage in conversation with her. Santana put her hand out, holding out the card to the Blonde woman. Santana managed to make out a beaming smile managing to form and her biting down on her lower lip.

"Thank you, I hope you had a good day yesterday and umm enjoyed the Muffin" Brittany had looked up at Santana finally managing to hold her gaze for once. Santana finally had the time to really take in the beautiful blue eyes looking back at her, this girl was beautiful.

"Yeah it was lovely thank you" Truthfully Santana had actually stored it in the top shelf of her freezer, making her smile every time she saw it the night previously when getting ice out of it for her and her friends.

Soon the Coffee was made and it was the time to leave.

"Well um thank you for the card, I would open it now but Rach would kill me if I didn't wait till 6 when she got back from her audition later to open everything with her"

"That's fine, I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway" Santana gave a small wave as she left, hoping that at 6 tonight, her life might finally change a bit for the better.

_Brittany,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Thanks for all the days of great Coffee, oh and all the extra milk _

_If you ever want to let me take you out for a drink anytime just let me know_

_352-367-2716_

_Santana_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, once again own nothing**

"Quinnnnnnnnnnnn" Brittany whined for the millionth time that night.

It was 6:08 and there was still no sign on Rachel being back at the flat yet. As she had promised Brittany had left all of her presents and cards until Rachel was back, she didn't really care much for the unusable presents that her parents would have gotten her, or the sweet little gestures that Quinn and Rachel would of gotten her. It was all in anticipation for the small white envelope which held a card from Santana.

Brittany hadn't been able to think about anything else for the entire day. She had analysed the wild scrawl on the front of the envelope where Santana had written Brittany's name. It made her smile, seeing the Latina's handwriting, she felt like she knew her somewhat better, even from something so simple.

She had almost throttled Quinn when she had grown weary of Brittany's hyper behaviour in the day and suggested that the card probably contained no more than 5 simple words, like the cards you received from a distant relative.

"Britt, she just called she is just around the block, will you please calm your shit down" Quinn exhaled, she hoped for her sister's sake that the card actually was a bit more detailed then she had first thought.

"Thanks Quinn" Brittany couldn't help but jump up and down excitedly as she gathered all of her presents in from of her in to a small pile, the infamous card right on top of the pile waiting to be opened as soon as Rachel stepped foot through the door.

She heard the click of the front door and couldn't help but start squealing.

"Rachhhhhhhhhhh!" She ran over to the small Brunette and practically tackled her to the floor.

"Well happy birthday to you Miss Brittany" She said wrapping her arms tightly round the Blonde on top of her.

"Wow Rach, you would think you'd wait until I was out of the apartment before you tried it on with my sister" Quinn quipped sarcastically, pulling Rachel up to her eye level and wasting no time in pressing their lips together.

"No!" Brittany shouted pulling Rachel away from Quinn. "It is my birthday and I have waited all day for you to come back so now it is my present time"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh "Wow she's keen this year"

"Yeah, well the card at the top of the pile is from Santana and she hasn't opened it yet, so you really can't blame her"

Rachel was about to tell Brittany that she could of opened the card earlier when she heard the sound of paper ripping. Rachel turned to see the blonde eagerly opening a plain looking card and reading. She was waiting to hear some sort of squealing due to the fact Santana had written a kiss at the end of the card or something. But the Blonde's reaction was not what she had expected at all. She merely continued to stare wide eyed at the card, not speaking at all, Rachel actually doubted she was even breathing.

"So come on then what does it say?" Quinn encouraged

Brittany just stayed motionless looking at the card. Rachel who was growing impatient stormed over to her and ripped the hand from her grasp and proceeded to read it out loud.

"Brittany, Happy Birthday, Thanks for all the days of great Coffee, oh and all the extra milk. If you ever want to let me take you out for a drink anytime just let me know. 352-367-2716. Santana"

Rachel put the card down and caught Quinn's eye, seeing that her girlfriend had the same ear to ear grin that she did.

"Surely that's a great thing Britt" Quinn said putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder, she was still frozen in place.

Suddenly the blonde girl jumped up and threw her legs round her smaller sister. She was now bopping about at a rapid place, with the same massive grin that Rachel and Quinn had had previously.

"Oh my god I have her number, I have Santana's numberrrrr!" To say Brittany was shouting was not an understatement by any means.

"That's great Britt, why don't you give her a text tomorrow or something, we've got plans tonight for the cinema remember, throw us your phone so I can book tickets and then go throw something on, we have your birthday to celebrate" Rachel said with a smile.

Brittany climbed down off her sister and threw Rachel her phone. She skipped off down the hallway singing a random song she just made up about Santana giving her her number, not even bothering with the rest of her presents.

Quinn sauntered over to her, a questioning look in her eyes. "Ring the cinema? You do realise we are going to see like a kids film, that has been out for weeks, at night, it's going to empty we won't need to ring"

Rachel looked at her smugly. "Oh no, I am just merely texting Santana telling her to come meet us at the cinema, then to go for drinks with us after to celebrate her birthday"

Quinn's face then broke out in to the same smug grin "Oh Miss Berry, you are completely evil"

"Yeah well, you absolutely love it" Rachel locked their lips together, pushing her tongue straight in to the Blondes mouth.

To say Brittany had been shocked when they were already in the taxi on the way to the cinema was definitely not the case. She had been mortified that she had merely chosen to throw on some leggings and a cardigan and stated that she looked to shit to be seen out in public next to the likes of Santana.

This is exactly why Rachel had not told her she had text Santana on her behalf. She would have spent all the night fussing and getting overly nervous like she did every morning when she would see Santana. This way she had only had about 30 seconds to freak out before the taxi had pulled up outside the cinema and the girls could already see Santana standing outside the doors.

The Latina had text back almost instantly telling Brittany that she would love to, this actually had helped to calm Brittany down a smidge.

Brittany was pretty sure that she was having a heart attack as the Quinn was paying the taxi driver. Not only had she almost passed out from receiving the card from Santana but now she was a few moments away from spending the evening with her. Was it a date? Was it just a group of people going out for the evening? She didn't know but her head was spinning with all the questions running through her head.

Rachel sensed her nerves as she continued to drag Brittany out of the car, she was pretty sure she would of just stayed in the taxi if she had had her way, paralyzed by fear.

As they were approaching Santana, Rachel could actually feel the nerves radiating off the blonde to her left. Although taking a look at Santana she could see that the Latina was actually looking quite similar. She was pacing back and forth over the same concrete paving slab, biting the nails on her right hand; it looked like she might have even been mumbling to herself slightly.

Just as Santana was rounding her 34th loop of the pavement she saw blonde out of the corner of her eye and her head snapped up to meet the eyes of the 3 girls now stood just a couple of feet away from her.

She couldn't help but think how amazing Brittany looked, after only ever seeing her in her work uniform, with her hair up, she looked simple stunning with her hair down, in black leggings and a long grey cardigan. She couldn't help feel awkwardly overdressed as she hadn't been home from work yet and was still in her dark suit.

"Hi" Santana said as the girls came over "Hope you had a nice birthday" She continued, getting a nervous smile from Brittany, noticing the blonde girl biting her bottom lip slightly.

The girls walked in and Santana went to the ticket desk first. She contemplated whether or not she should buy Brittany's ticket, was that being a bit presumptuous? Was this actually a date? She then figured that she could just pass it off for buying it as it was her birthday, so she manned up and ordered two tickets.

Rachel then continued to order hers and Quinn's tickets. Brittany then went to the till and went to order herself a ticket when Santana spoke up.

"Oh…Um you don't need to…I kind of like um got you…a ticket" Santana mumbled out looking everywhere but the blonde girl in front of her.

Brittany blushed furiously as she smiled at the girl. It made her heart flutter to think of how sweet Santana had been. She walked up to the woman and took a ticket out of her hand, looking up in to her eyes and whispered a quick 'thank you'.

Quinn and Rachel watched on with slight smirks on the faces. "Ahhh kid's these days" Quinn sighed as they walked in to watch the film.

The film had been on for about half an hour and things were awkward to say the least. As it was a kid's film and had been out for weeks they happened to be the only 4 people that were sat in the cinema. That would have been fine if Quinn and Rachel hadn't taken it on themselves to get bored and practically dry humping on a seat only one away from Brittany and Santana.

They weren't being quite about it either. Brittany found herself not even watching the film at all but awkwardly sat next to Santana, both just as embarrassed as each other, as they tried not to hear the muffled moans coming from the two girls next to them.

Santana shook her head, they were being ridiculous, she might as well try and start a conversation, and both girls knew the other wasn't watching the film intently. Santana went to speak but couldn't manage to get the words out of her mouth. She sighed and tried another approach.

Brittany jumped slightly as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

From Santana 19:47 - _Are they always like this?_

Brittany grinned as she eagerly typed in her reply.

From Brittany 19:48 - _You should try sharing a flat with them, they are a nightmare. Don't think I have had a good night sleep the whole time we've been there._

From Santana 19:48 – _Fancy moving down a few rows? They are putting me off my popcorn ;)_

Brittany smiled and turned to face the Latina giving her a slight nod. Brittany almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the smaller woman grip her hand and dragged her down a few rows.

Santana never did let go of her hand for the whole film.

As they got outside after the film had ended, Quinn and Rachel were yet to put each other down. Brittany and Santana were stood awkwardly waiting for the girls to catch a breath.

"Um you two mind putting each other down long enough for us to go and get some drinks?" Brittany questioned.

Quinn and Rachel looked guiltily at Brittany, glancing quickly between each other.

"Actually um Britt, I am not feeling to well, Rach is gonna take me home, but you two still go and get some drinks yeah?"

Before Brittany had even a chance to protest, Quinn had hailed down a cab and the two were jumping in to the back of it. Santana found herself nervously kicking her foot against the pavement, for some reason she lost all sense of game around the Blonde girl, she was being pathetic.

"Right how about that drink then?" She said with the best smile she could manage.

10 minutes later they were sat together at a small bar a few blocks away from Santana's apartment.

"I hope this is okay? This is my brother's bar, don't think he is actually working tonight though typical" Santana started the conversation with a smile.

Brittany had actually managed to calm down a bit, getting used to being in the blonde's presence, relaxing in the way that walking here the Latina's hand seemed to be brushing against her own a bit too regularly to be just a coincidence.

"Yeah it's great, so brother ey?"

They spent the next few hours learning basic things about each other. Santana found out that Brittany was 24 and originally from Lima Ohio. She was actually trying to become a dancer but finding it hard to get work and it was just a happy coincidence that Quinn owned the Coffee shop, in which she could work flexibly. She learnt that Rach and Quinn were childhood sweethearts and had wedding plans for later in the year. She also learnt that Brittany had a slight obsession with ducks, on anyone else she would think they were weird, oddly enough on Brittany it was just simply adorable.

Brittany found out that Santana was from Chicago, which made sense picking up the slight accent. She had moved here when she went to university here and fell in love with the big city. She noticed however that she never seemed to smile when she mentioned her job. That her step brother Puck had moved out here with her and had managed to save up enough to take over this small bar.

"So" Brittany started "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or um anything?"

Santana chuckled "It would be girlfriend and no I am very much single"

Brittany couldn't help but beam slightly "Right back at you"

"I tend to have awful taste when it comes to girls, my ex Tina, decided that after a year and a half her dance instructor was actually a much better catch, I caught them going at it against the ballet bar" Santana said with a grim chuckle, it had not been a highlight in her life "Those dancers ey" She said with a wink to the blonde trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I would say I am so sorry, but if it means you're sat here with me then I am afraid I just can't do that" Brittany said biting her lip, thanking the Gods that she had managed to find some of the game she knew she had somewhere. She relished in the fact that she managed to get a fierce blush out of the Latina woman.

Another hour passed when reluctantly both girls knew that they would have to get going, they did after all have work tomorrow. They walked out of the bar and in to the cold night.

"Well I would ask if I could see you again but its only about 12 hours till 11 O'clock rolls round" Santana said with a cheeky grin.

Brittany laughed, gently reaching out to take one of the smaller girl's hands in her own. "Well I am actually only working till 1 tomorrow if you are free at all.

Santana beamed; finally she had a bit of luck. "I have a day off tomorrow actually if you fancied going to see those ducks down in Central Park I was telling you about?"

"Sounds perfect" Brittany smiled back. She raised her arm as a taxi came driving by, it pulled up to the curb just to the left of them.

"Well text me when you get home, even if it is just a few blocks" Brittany said awkwardly, she didn't know how to end it with the smaller woman. If she was truthful it was taking all she had not to jump on her right now. Months of no sex and actually going on well a sort of date with the girl on her dreams were taking its toll on her.

Santana just stood there, she didn't know what to do, and normally she was full of bravado with girls and always knew how to play it. With Brittany however she completely lost her cool. She looked up to the other girl and saw her sigh with a slight smile and turn to leave.

Suddenly Santana's body took over as her head clearly didn't have the answers. She grabbed hold of the Blonde's wrist and twisted her back round, causing her to almost crash in to her body. Their lips met instantly and it took Brittany a minute to respond to what happened. Their lips started moving together like they had been lovers for years, Santana moving her arms round Brittany's neck while the Blonde's arms fell to the small of Santana's back, gripping slightly pulling her in to her body.

Brittany was nipping slightly at Santana's bottom lip, pulling the wet flesh between her teeth. Santana felt the groan leave her throat as she pushed her tongue straight in to the other girls mouth, they grip around her neck tightening as she pulled her in to her.

The girl's tongues were duelling for control and they massaged each other frantically. It was like all that they couldn't say to each other was coming out in this kiss, months of want from both of them coming out in this exact moment.

They were interrupted as the sound of a car horn made them both jump. Santana opened her eyes and realised she had pushed Brittany back up against the taxi and the two of them were exhibiting a bit too much PDA for public decency.

She looked up at Brittany to see the blush on her cheeks and neck, the slight darkening of her pupils.

"Well I better get going" Brittany started, although it was all she wanted to invite the other girl back, she knew that she should wait and try and do this properly.

"Yeah same" Santana couldn't help but feel a bit dejected although she agreed with the blonde and knew that they should take it slow.

Brittany leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek and reached down to squeeze her hand. "Come in tomorrow and we can plan our trip to the ducks yeah?"

"Sure B" Santana didn't even cringe as the new nickname left her lips.

Brittany blushed and stepped in to the car, it then sped off in to the night.

Santana couldn't help but feel the little bounce in her step as she walked back to her apartment. For once it was definitely not going to feel as lonely. She felt the slight vibration in her pocket as she reached for her phone.

From Brittany 23:03 – In case I forgot to tell you, I had a really great time tonight. Bx

'Yes' Santana thought 'Definitely not as lonely'

**Hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys! Had such an epic trip for New Year's hope you all did too **** thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Once again own nothing. **

'Shit' Santana thought as she woke up. She had slept through her alarm that had originally been set for half nine. It was now eleven. It had been her own fault; she had been up all night fretting about the simple date she had planned with Brittany at one, well if feeding ducks could count as a date. She had planned on getting up early, going for a jog, coming back and showering, picking out her outfit and just getting ready slowly to try and calm the nerves she knew would be bouncing about her stomach.

But now she only had an hour and a half before she'd have to drive to get to the coffee shop in time, knowing what New York traffic would be like. She was now running round her bedroom freaking out completely. As always there was only one person that could help her out. She grabbed for her phone and started freaking out until she heard the unusually gruff voice at the end of the phone.

"Puck! I need you I have no clothes, like literally no clothes! Why have you never informed me of my lack of complete fashion sense anything other than work wise?"

"Maybe because I wanted to hold the ability to conceive children?"

"Well I suggest you help me if you still want that luxury…" Santana growled down the phone.

"Ok Ok, let me just get up, you know you have just cock blocked me out of my romance of the day" Puck said with a grin.

"I am sure you will manage to find thirty seconds to devote to you and your right hand at some point today" Santana couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah well it's the best part of my day, not all of us can have fun dates with beautiful blondes, what are you doing with her anyway?"

"Taking her to Central Park to feed the ducks" Santana said quietly, waiting for the piss to be taken imminently.

"Ha!" Puck bellowed "Santana Lopez is going to feed ducks, wow Casanova slow down a bit you won't want her to think you are going over the top.

"I will have you know Puckerman that she told me that she loved ducks so I suggested it and she loved it! You don't always have to throw money at a woman to get them to like you, not that you've ever done that or anything" Santana giggled at the memory

"Alright alright, that was my birthday and we did say we'd never bring it up again. In fairness he was a very pretty lady and I was a confused drunk!"

"Ok I promise it will forever be forgotten as long as you tell me what the hell I can wear"

It was quarter to one by the time Santana left her apartment, she knew she was cutting it close but it took her and Puck forever to try and get an outfit sorted. She eventually decided to keep it casual with one of her beloved New York Jets jersey, some tight jean shorts to her knees and some navy blue canvas trainers. Her hair was down and her make up light, she even had to admit Puck had done a good job.

She jumped in her Jeep and drove across town as quick as she could, giving little regard to any traffic laws. She pulled up to the road the coffee shop was on at 12:58, thankful that the roads were actually quite empty. She pulled her aviators from her glove box and walked down the road in to the coffee shop.

She was met with a too cute for words sight. Brittany had changed out of her work uniform and was in a pretty yellow sun dress with a denim jacket over the top. Santana actually thanked God that the weather had come up trumps and had turned out to be a beautiful day. None of the girls had noticed that Santana had entered the shop yet, Quinn was busily fussing with Brittany's make up while Rachel was stood back taking in her look, trying to decide whether she should add a hairband to it or not.

She walked up to the counter and gave a slight cough trying to get the attention of the women. All 3 of them jumped at the sound and as they realised who it was Brittany couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, sorry think I might be a bit early" Santana said shyly, she was still pretty taken back with how pretty Brittany looked.

"No it's fine, thanks for coming" Brittany said with a smile. She had managed to pick up a bit of confidence with Santana, they had sent a few texts back and forth since last night and they had shared one of the best kisses she'd ever had in her life, things were looking more than promising.

"Great, well the Jeep is parked up, do you wanna get going, can't keep those ducks waiting now can we" Santana grinned holding out a hand to Brittany. She warmly accepted as they walked out of the shop.

"They are too cute" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, her head leaning on her shoulder.

"How come you've never taken me to feed the ducks then hey?" Quinn questioned playfully.

"Because baby we were banned from the park, remember you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough for us to make it home, do we really want to see that Police man again, pretty sure we scarred him enough last time"

"Oh yeah, that's a shame, guess we will just have to find other places to get banned from" Quinn said with a smirk as she pushed her lips against her brunette.

At the park things were going well, Santana couldn't remember a time when she felt more relaxed with someone; it made her feel stupid for waiting so long to ever ask this girl out, she was perfect.

"So I have always wanted a duck, but Quinn would never let me get one, I tried to keep one in my wardrobe at home but she heard it quacking and said I had to bring it back, I tried to tell her it was just me quacking but apparently humans can't really quack, that sucks don't you think?"

Santana didn't really know what to say, if anyone else was talking like this she would probably be completely turned off but with the beautiful blonde woman she couldn't help but feel her heart jump a bit at her words, she was adorable and Santana couldn't get enough of her.

Brittany mistook her silence for something bad, she was use to people's reactions when she spoke sometimes, she felt a flood of embarrassment.

"Sorry" She managed to whisper out "I never manage to think before I speak sometimes, it just all comes out…sorry"

Santana felt her heart melt at the girl, she had got completely the wrong end of the stick.

Santana moved her hand to place it over the taller woman's.

"Quack…quack….quuuuacckkkk…quack" Santana tried her best to impersonate a duck; Brittany just raised an eyebrow as she gave the brunette a confused look.

"Guess it is hard to make a duck noise" Santana started "I will work on it though B and once I get it good enough we will totally get you that duck back"

Brittany couldn't help but beam; she leaned over and brushed her lips against the Latina's cheek, bringing out a blush over Santana's face. Brittany just leaned in closer to her side, a content silence taking over the pair as they enjoyed simply being with each other.

Their silence however was short lived.

"Well if it isn't my favourite lesbian" Puck grinned as he walked over to the bench that Santana was sitting on with Brittany.

"Well hello Puck, what a coincidence you are here, walking in the park alone, in the middle of the day, creepy much?" Santana let her annoyance at her brother's intrusion of her date.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok after you spent all morning on the phone to me asking my advice on your date with the quote 'most beautiful woman you've ever seen'" Santana gave him death eyes while Brittany giggled and squeezed Santana's hand tighter.

"Well thanks Puck but I have got it covered so I will see you later" Santana tried to insinuate for Puck to move his ass as quickly as he could manage.

"Actually there is a reason I am here, besides to check that you are actually managing to make eye contact with the girl this time. Steve called, they need you for tomorrow, they have Brooklyn away and it's tied for top of the league"

"Steve?" Brittany enquired the thought of Santana being involved in any sort of sport was enough to make her a bit hot under the collar.

"Yeah, he is our manager, I play for a local Saturday football team, nothing serious just quite a bit of fun" Santana said slightly embarrassed, she had no idea how Brittany was going to react to her playing football, it wasn't exactly the most feminine of things.

"That's hot" Brittany's hand flew to her mouth as she felt the words just come out, she was now the colour of a tomato.

Puck started laughing loudly "Blunt, love it Blondie, I like you. Well Santana actually did manage to get some of my share of the good genes. Awful with women, great with balls ironic don't you think?" Santana gave him a warning look "You should come watch tomorrow, I am always just sat by myself get a bit lonely sometimes" He said wriggling his eyebrows earning a kick in the shin from Santana.

"Oh well I was supposed to spend the day with Quinn and Rach" Brittany mused, not understanding what Puck was implying at all "Quinn loves football though so I am sure they would love to" Brittany finished with a smile.

'Great' was all Santana could think sarcastically.

The next day, all of Santana's nerves about Brittany seeing her so sweaty and in her mind unattractive were completely unfounded. The blonde had never been more turned on in her life. She watched Santana sacking players and running different lines in complete awe. She had never thought she'd like a woman that was massively in to sports, but this, she could most definitely get used to.

Santana had even scored a touchdown at one point in the game and her instincts over took her as she threw the ball in to the air and pointed straight in to the small crowd at Brittany. The blonde couldn't help but blush furiously at the romantic gesture, Quinn nudged her slightly with a smile when it happened.

Santana's team ended up winning and this put the Latina in an amazing mood. It was nice to take a break from the seriousness of her life and the fact she had a cracking game and her hopefully soon to be girlfriend was there watching just made it all the sweeter.

That evening Santana, Puck, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all ended up in Puck's bar for an after game celebration. They had all had a great day and the atmosphere around the group was buzzing. Quinn and Rachel had to avoid the joking advances of Puck but secretly both of the girls loved the attention.

Santana couldn't help but notice how ever since the game in the afternoon, Brittany had been slightly closer to her; every touch was lingering slightly longer. Santana was considering turning pro if this was the reaction it was going to get.

"So did you have a good day today?" Santana asked with a smirk, knowing fully well how much the blonde had been loving it.

"It was great San, not that I have any idea what was going on, but you looked great doing it" Brittany blushed as the words again flew out of her mouth.

"Well I think you look great whatever you do so I might have to be taking you to all of my games from now" Santana said, slipping slightly as she leant forward to kiss the taller girl on the cheek. Instead catching the corner of her mouth. She was shocked when Brittany turned continuing the kiss, bringing her palm up to Santana's cheek. '2 for 2 on the kiss front, Lopez you're a stud' was going round Santana's head as she was pulled out of her inner congratulations by the sound of Puck over the microphone by the bar, just as she was about to deepen the kiss.

"If by gorgeous sibling could manage to pull herself away from her equally gorgeous blonde friend, maybe she would consider coming up here to do our little post game ritual?"

Santana groaned as she realised what Puck was talking about. They had been in high school together and despite being rather popular both found that they really excelled in their school's glee club. They both had decent voices that went extraordinarily well together, they fell in to a routine that after a game when they were both a little tipsy they would get up in the bar and perform a song together, the regulars loved it. So did Santana until she realised that now she would have to do it in front of Brittany, suddenly it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No way Puck" She shouted "I am not nearly drunk enough for our usual shit" She was already getting red, with having the girls looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh come on Lopez, that's never stopped you before…you're not scared are you?" Puck challenged, he knew full well that Santana's motto in life was 'never say no' so he knew it wouldn't be long before he got his way.

Santana was trying to think of a way to get out of it but she knew of Puck's persistence. She sighed and turned her head towards the bar. "Give me 4 shocks of Jack and make it quick"

Brittany, Quinn and Rachel started cheering along with the rest of the bar as Santana made her way up to the front. Brittany fully felt for her as she saw how uneasy Santana looked, she wanted to tell her she could sound like a cat and she'd still be crazy about her.

Puck and Santana ended up performing 'I wanna sex you up', Santana naively giving Puck full reign over song choice as long as she only had to do one song. The first verse was shaky but when she eventually looked up to see that Brittany was making worse sex eyes than she had been seeing her play football she couldn't help but think one thought.

'Maybe Puck wasn't that much of an idiot after all'. All she knew is that she couldn't wait for what else the night held.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have me inspired so here is the next chapter **** thanks for all the lovely reviews people, it makes me write just so much faster. I own nothing to do with Glee**

The night in the bar was going great. They had been hanging out there all together for a few hours. Everyone had eventually taken turns on the microphone; Santana was pleasantly surprised to find out that Brittany had quite a rocking voice. She kind of wanted to throttle Rachel when she droned on about how she reckons she is Barbra Streisand's biological daughter and that her two gay dads have yet to tell her to keep her out of the lime light until she is ready, but other than that the brunette was pretty cool.

Other people in the bar were now taking turns to sing, it had become a bit of a karaoke night and Puck had decided it should be a regular thing that the group should do. Brittany liked the thought of that, besides her sister and Rachel she didn't have that many close friends. She had fallen a little bit in love with Puck, she quickly realised he was the male version of Santana. Had she been straight she was sure she would be straight after him.

Brittany however had found herself feeling like she was falling fast for the Latina woman, a feeling that had anything at all to do with the 5 beers she had consumed. After watching her for some many weeks now to finally be with her wasn't an anti-climax at all. She was witty and engaging, not to mention totally bad ass. And she was different to how most people could be with different, even Quinn and Rachel, she let the blonde take her time with what she was saying and somehow managed to always understand what she was trying to get across despite how her words may of come out.

She loved the brunette's protectiveness as well. No doubt if she had of been sober, Santana wouldn't have been acting that way at all, but Brittany found herself noticing the Latina increasing her grip on her hand and scooting closer every time that a bloke would walk by and check her out. One guy had even offered to buy Brittany a drink, when Santana possessively draped her arm around her shoulder pulling her in to her torso. If it had been someone else Brittany would have been a bit pissed, with Santana, it was totally okay and actually kind of hot.

Brittany however, now found herself in a rather precarious position. It was kind of a battle between her head and her body. Technically it had been a few days since she actually got to get to know the Brunette and usually that was a complete no for anything to move past a casual kiss. But she couldn't help herself as she found herself sliding her foot up the inside of Santana's calve, or how she let her nails scratch down the inside of the tanned woman's wrist. She suspected that her behaviour did definitely have something to do with the 5 beers she had consumed.

Santana was also feeling the same way as the blonde. She found herself really taken with Brittany despite the short amount of time. She guessed that after lusting for the taller woman for so long, that her feelings were just developing faster than the usual non-existent pace that every other one of her relationships had held. She found herself wanting to actually try and do this right with the blonde. Make it less about meaningless sex and try and get a proper relationship in her life for once besides Puck. 'I wonder if Lopez-Pierce sounds good as a surname' Santana found herself questioning, the thought immediately shut down by a declaration to stop drinking ever again.

"San, you're thinking loudly" Brittany said with a glazed look as she stared dreamily at the brunette.

Santana couldn't help but smile. She was learning to really love the Blonde's unique way with words.

"Sorry, couldn't help it was thinking about you" Santana said with a slight held tilt and a drunken grin.

"Well I am right here silly, so stop thinking about me and talk to me"

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm…well there is something I have been meaning to ask you" Brittany said coyly.

Santana was immediately interested "Shoot babe"

"Well it's just…how long ago did you start to like notice me…like if you ever did before I really spoke to you" Brittany was becoming flushed, knowing that the tanned woman would probably say not until a few days ago when Brittany would no doubt spill that she had been infatuated by the woman for months.

"Britt look at me, I need to tell you something" Santana grabbed Brittany's hands causing Brittany to look up at her cautiously. Brittany had a bad feeling about whatever Santana was going to say, she was sure it was going to be something along the lines of let's just be friends.

"Okayyyy" Brittany stretched out, as if to delay Santana telling her whatever she had to.

"I don't like coffee" Santana stated bluntly. That was not at all what the blonde had been expecting.

"What?" Brittany said confused, it didn't make any sense why would she go to a coffee shop every day if she didn't like coffee?

"I don't like coffee" Santana repeated equally as blunt.

"But then why would you…" Brittany went to start to question Santana, when it finally clicked in her head. Santana had only been coming to see her.

Santana smirked as she saw the gradual smile start to creep over Brittany's face as she knew the blonde was finally getting what she had been trying to tell her. She was shocked however when she felt a pair of lips crash to her own, greedily deepening the kiss as soon as it happened.

They were interrupted by a chorus of 'awww' from Quinn and Rachel on the opposite side of the table.

Santana couldn't help but blush as she pulled away from the kiss, Brittany just leaned her head on her shoulder, couldn't with stand the grin that was permanently stretched across her face.

"Well I was going to give you 'the chat' but seeing as I have just heard you have wasted a lot of your life and a lot of your money on seeing my sister for about twenty seconds a day for the past 3 months, I am going to guess that you are alright" Quinn started with a smile. "But seriously, fuck with Brittany and I will fuck you up" Quinn finished, liquid courage coursing through her veins.

"That would be a lot more threatening if you didn't look like a backup dancer from a Vanilla Ice video" Santana let out a laugh, Brittany couldn't help but join in as her sister scowled.

"Na, I wouldn't mess with her. Yo, Pierce is fierce yo" Rachel chipped in. The sentence made Santana and Brittany burst out in to even more laughter.

"Yo, Cabbage Patch Kid, pipe down and go knit some more sweaters" Santana almost spat out her drink as she heard what Brittany said.

"You are totally bad ass aren't you babe" Santana whispered in to Brittany's ear.

"Well I have had a few lessons from one of the best recently" Brittany smiled, turning her head to nuzzle her nose against Santana's.

At that point Brittany noticed that Puck was nowhere to be found. Her eyes scanned the bar until she saw him looking half worried and half pissed off as he spoke animatedly to a small Asian woman and a brunette on the other side of the bar. She caught his eye as he quickly shook his head and pulled his finger to his lips, implying to Brittany to try and keep Santana's attention away from the two women he was talking to.

Brittany went to look away but not until the Asian woman noticed where Puck was looking and turned to meet Brittany's eye's, her stare flicking to Santana as a nasty smirk took over her face.

Brittany looked back to Santana who was still leant against her side, completely oblivious as she listened to Quinn and Rachel argue about how cat sweaters can be sexy.

Brittany however did notice the look of horror that crossed her face as the woman got closer and made eye contact with Santana. She instinctively pulled Santana closer to her side and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Well hello stranger" The woman practically purred.

"Tina" Santana said in a small voice, something that Brittany hadn't thought she had ever heard.

It took Brittany a minute to register who this Tina was. Then it hit her like cold water. Serious ex-girlfriend who had been cheating on her with a dance instructor, she knew things were about to get very awkward.

"I'd like to say you look good Santana, but really a dirty football Jersey in a nice place like this?"

Santana hadn't taken off her jersey from today, she'd just put it over a t shirt. It was a tradition of hers and Puck's to do if either of them ever scored once they played, they wore it for the rest of the night. Something that Tina should have known if she ever really took a real interest in Santana's life.

"Had a game today" Santana managed to almost choke out, her voice getting smaller and smaller the longer Tina was present.

Brittany looked for Puck to try and get him to come over to help Santana out, sensing how unhappy the smaller woman was. She saw him swamped at the bar looking over concerned and apologetically at all of the women.

Tina just laughed "You're still wasting your time with that football then, seriously Santana sometimes people could actually mistake you for being a bloke I swear" The way she said it was not endearing in the slightest.

Brittany found herself tensing as she sat. She looked to Quinn and Rachel and could see the similar looks on their faces. None of them had a place to say anything; after all they had only known each other a few days.

"So…who is this then" Tina continued, breaking the silence, staring at Santana's body pressed up against Brittany's, noticing the intimacy of their position.

"Um…just my friends, they work in the coffee shop I go to each morning" Santana felt awkward, what did she call Brittany, she clearly wasn't just her friend, but girlfriend after a few days was still a definite no.

"Wow, academic" Tina said with a snigger, Quinn felt her urge to punch the woman growing with each word she uttered. "So Santana, let's talk okay, somewhere a bit more private."

Santana wanted to protest, wanted to tell Tina to go fuck herself but there was some power that the woman held over her. She hated her and she definitely knew she didn't want to be with her, but some sort of fear was struck through Santana at the thought of her, she could feel her body complying even though her head was screaming no. As she got up to walk she swore she could hear a whimper come from the girl that was sat next to her.

Brittany had to watch Santana walk away with the cruel woman and even though she knew it was pathetic, she felt the hurt shoot through her body. She knew she had no claim to Santana and taking out the fact she was crazy about her, she just didn't want Santana to ever be with someone like that that didn't deserve her. She couldn't help but feel hurt about how Santana didn't even mention her name or any slight recognition that she was more than some coffee shop girl. She thought she meant more to Santana than that.

Just as she was about to stand and leave, she felt Puck move in beside the seat next to her.

"Where did Santana go?" He asked, worried.

"Over there" Brittany pointed without looking, to the other side of the bar, where Tina was leaning way to close to Santana who looked almost curled in to herself.

Puck let out a growl. "What did she say to her?"

"Not much, just that she didn't look great, laughed about her playing football, asked about us, Santana told her we were just her 'coffee workers'" She let out a resenting tone over the last couple of words.

"Hey look at me" Puck grabbed her hands and turned her to look at him, almost too seriously, making Brittany slightly uncomfortable. "You need to know about that bitch. She ruined my sister, like literally ruined her. She was completely controlling, would put her down all the time, and basically shattered her. When Santana had found out she had been fucking her over I think she was partially relieved but her confidence was in pieces. She is scared of that girl, and Santana isn't scared of anyone. You've got to realise that how she has been is no reflection on you, Santana needs someone to fight her for her, although she'd never admit it"

"Why don't you do something about it?" Brittany asked quietly, she knew she was being selfish, but couldn't help her hurt seep through to affect the tone of her words.

"I am a huge, hench dude. Looks a bit out of order if I am hating all over some small girl doesn't it? Santana doesn't need me to her fight her for her, maybe she needs someone else, maybe a totally smoking 5ft 8 blonde?" Puck said with a slight smile despite the situation.

Brittany sighed; she really wasn't much of a fighter. But then she looked over to where Santana was and she could see the slight tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a rage with in her that this woman had come in and ruined their perfect evening together and had ever felt she had the right to treat Santana that way.

She stood up and picked up the pint Puck had brought over, ignoring the worried looks from Quinn and Rachel as she strode over to where Tina and Santana were.

"-And seriously Barbie? Are you kidding me, gone downhill much?" She caught the end of Tina's rant no doubt about her.

"Hi, don't think we got introduced earlier" Brittany barged straight in to the conversation positioning herself in between the two women, pulling Santana back unconsciously so she was slightly behind her.

"I really don't see there being a problem with that" Tina said with a smug smirk.

"Well I do, so its Brittany…bitch" She finished pouring the entirety of Puck's pint over Tina's head.

Tina froze as she felt the cold liquid pour down her head and back. After a mere moment she saw red and then lunged for the blonde woman. She couldn't have anticipated the searing pain she would feel through her nose as she felt a fist connect with her face. She stumbled back as she looked through teary eyes to see Santana rubbing her fist with a look of pure shock on her face. Tina was as stunned as she was, but before she could respond she felt strong arms wrap round her and she felt the cold air of the night as she was thrown out of the bar by Puck.

Santana was still too stunned to say anything. She had never even spoken back to Tina let alone thrown a fist to her face. What had shocked her more though was Brittany. Sweet, adorable, cute Brittany had stepped up for her, had stepped up to Tina when she couldn't. She was still trying to process what had happened in her head when she felt warm hands cup either side of her face.

"San, I am sorry, I just couldn't handle her talking to you like that, please just say something to me?" Brittany asked her, her worried expression growing by the minute.

"You are totally like my fucking hero" Santana said, knowing how lame it sounded but no caring, she was completely in awe of the woman standing in front of her.

Brittany started to chuckle lightly. "By the state of your hand, I would have to say that you are totally mine too" She picked up Santana's hand and lightly grazed her lips over all of the slightly swollen knuckles.

"You really are completely bad ass, I thought that pint trick only ever happened in films" Santana said with a small laugh, being pulled out of her daze by the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Yeah well like I said, been having a few lessons from the best" Brittany said, leaning forward slightly to brush her lips against Santana's.

"_Staywithmetonight_" Santana couldn't help how quickly the words came out of her mouth; it was like they were trying to escape. Immediately she blushed at her actions.

Brittany chewed at her bottom lip for a second before uttering one single word.

"Sure"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter will be complete smut, so if you aren't comfortable with it I would wait for the next one to be posted. Thanks for all the reviews though everyone **

The night that Brittany had stayed over at Santana's both women had eventually decided that they were way too drunk and wanted to take their time with each other. It had been one of the best nights of Santana's life if she was honest with herself. She rarely had a relationship and rarely ever shared a bed with anyone. But having Brittany there in her bed curled up with her, she could never remember a night she had slept so well.

The same could be said for Brittany. She held on to Santana as tight as she could all night. When she woke in the morning, she tried not to move an inch as she lied pressed up against the Latina woman. Santana's breath was hitting her face slightly, her sweet breath dancing on her lips. Her nose was crinkling now and again, just slightly, as Brittany assumed she was dreaming.

Both women in their drunken haze had just stripped down to their underwear last night. With her head completely clear now, Brittany couldn't help but tug down at the sheets slightly to take in part of the other woman's body. Her full chest and tanned, silky skin, she couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she felt her stomach start to clench slightly at the sight. She moved her hungry eyes to the woman's toned stomach and the sharp curve of her hip. Brittany knew she was going to have to stop perving soon; it was doing nothing for her self-control.

Her eyes were too busy raking over the smaller woman's form that she didn't notice the brown eyes staring back at her with a devilish smirk.

"See something you like?" Santana quipped, seeing the blonde woman gasp and blush at being caught.

"Sorry…couldn't help myself" Brittany said, feeling embarrassed that she was caught so blatantly checking the other woman out.

"Nothing to apologise for" Santana breathed out as she leaned over the blonde woman, pulling her in to a lazy kiss.

Brittany couldn't help the deep moan that came out of the back of her throat at the feel of warm lips on her. Her hands immediately went to the small of Santana's back pulling her further in to her. Santana's fingers were tangled in Brittany's hair as she deepened the kiss, returning the blonde woman's moan.

At the feel of Santana's hot tongue on her own, Brittany move her hands from Santana's back and reached round to grab her ass relishing the fact she was only in a thong. At the movement Santana's thigh slipped in between Brittany's, the added friction of their movements caused the taller woman to gasp and her toes curl.

Their movements were now verging on uncontrollable. Santana's head was telling her to slow down but the damp feeling on her thigh and the slight burning sensation in her lower abdomen was spurring her on. They were forcefully grinding on each other, Santana pushing her thigh up every time Brittany was pushing down. Brittany was trying to hold off the rapid feeling that she was going to fall over the edge embarrassingly quickly. She couldn't help how the Latina made her feel, this had been her fantasy for months, and she was not going to last much longer.

Santana was in a similar situation. The sight of the flushed woman above her, moaning every time she pushed up her leg, having the woman's own thigh in between her own was causing her breaths to become uncontrolled.

The sound of ringing in the air stopped the bucking of their hips. Both women whimpered slightly at the loss of friction as Santana reached over to pick up her cell phone.

"Puck this better be good" Santana huffed, only her brother would have timing like this.

"Santana what's wrong you sound out of…Oh my god Brittany is there isn't she! You were totally just doing it weren't you?" Puck's childish screams could be heard over the phone, causing Brittany to blush violently.

"No Puck, Brittany is here but we were just…um…playing the Wii" Santana said, knowing how see through her blatant lie was.

"Oh yeah sure sure, bet Brittany is racking up a well high score, bet she's got great hip movement on that Wii fit board, has she got a good wrist action on that controller?" Puck couldn't help but laugh down the phone.

"You seriously better have a good reason to be ringing this early and not just to be the biggest cock blocker known to man" Santana growled down the phone.

"Ha! Knew it! You were totally doing it weren't you? Pictures Santana that is what I would like for my birthday pictures!"

"Puck!" Santana shouted down the phone, even though they weren't technically related, that was totally gross.

"Alright alright sorry, clearly someone is cranky because she didn't get hers, but there is actually a reason I am ringing. I am having a new Dodge delivered in a few weeks, it's gonna need a bit of engine work though, got it on the cheap, was wondering if you could spare a few days' work help me sort it out?"

Santana huffed; they really didn't have to be having this conversation now. "Yeah sure, I have some holiday, you owe me though, I want an unlimited tab at the bar"

"Love you Sis! Don't worry tab is all yours and I will even throw in some sex tips for you and that blonde bombshell of yours free of-"

Santana didn't let Puck finished as she slammed her phone shut, that boy really was sick. She turned to see Brittany still looking slightly flushed and now unsure of herself. Santana leant down to kiss her gently, their moment had been totally ruined, now really was not the time.

"Hey how about I go grab a shower while you get some breakfast then we go feed the ducks again?" Santana said with a smile.

Brittany grinned, she couldn't think of anything better. She quickly pulled on a t shirt out of Santana's draw and went to make some bacon sandwiches.

'Definitely going to be a cold shower' Santana thought, trying not to stare at the blonde's perfect ass as it waltzed out the room.

A couple of weeks later, still nothing had really happened between the two women. They had seen each other every day at the coffee shop and gone out most nights. Santana always being the true 'gent' she was and paying for some of the nicest restaurants she could think of and they kept up their trips to the cinema together, it was becoming a weekly tradition. Santana had even stretched as far as paying for Quinn and Rachel to come along to a Broadway show with them, Rachel hadn't shut up the whole time about how she could do a better job, but the kiss she got from Brittany after the show had made it all worth it.

One particular occasion Santana really had struggled to try and keep it in her pants. She had gone to the coffee shop randomly one day one of her meetings had got cancelled. She was disappointed when she walked in to notice that her blonde woman was not there. Instead she was greeted by the sight of Rachel and Quinn exhibiting was too much PDA for a place that was under health and safety. She coughed loudly and smirked, grabbing the attention of the two women.

"Well that's the last time I am ever getting food from here, good thing its empty" Santana quipped.

"Sorry um, looking for Brittany right?" Rachel asked still completely flustered.

"No I was actually looking for an invitation" Santana started, taking in the horrified expression on Rachel's face thinking she was being serious "Of course I am looking for Brittany, sorry dwarf don't do man hands" Santana chuckled earning a glare from Quinn.

"She is practising in a dance studio just down the block, go see her she just rented it out for an hour should be done pretty soon" Quinn said with a smile, losing the glare as Rachel was now scraping her nails on the inside of her wrist. Truthfully she just wanted the Latina out of here as quick as possible, so they could shut up shop and get back to what was really important.

"Thanks, oh and use protection, you can never be too safe with RuPaul over there" Santana ran out the shop before Rachel could throw something at her.

She found the dance studio pretty easily; she walked in to a small changing area that had big glass doors that you could see straight in to the dance studio through. The sight took her breath away. She had known Brittany was a dancer but this way something else. The blonde woman was dressed in tight black hot pants with a white tank top on, that was so drenched with sweat it had become partially see through, so Santana could see the tight black sports bra underneath.

The way Brittany's hips grinded to the music and her toned long limbs followed suit was mesmerising to Santana. Her skin glistened and her skin was flushed as she pushed herself further and further in to the dance. Santana didn't notice that she had unconsciously moved so she was completely pressed up against the glass doors, her body yearning to get closer to the blonde woman.

Her body just simply had to have this woman right there and then. She wasn't even thinking as she slammed the glass door open and strode over to the blonde woman who had now turned round and gasped in surprise at the intrusion.

Santana didn't even hesitate as she picked up Brittany had positioned her hips around her waist. She felt Brittany moan loudly as their lips crashed together and her hands went straight to Santana's head pulling her in closer to her head as she didn't even hesitate to push her tongue in to the other woman's mouth.

Santana carried them over as the Brittany clawed at her body gripping to find any skin she could, while Santana's hands gripped Brittany's ass and squeezed and massaged the material there. Santana positioned Brittany on top of the ballet bar on the side of the wall and brought her hands straight to cup the blonde woman's warm breasts that were heaving in front of her.

Santana stopped their kiss, to move her lips down to her jaw line and then to suck on the pulse point of her neck. She slowly worked her lips up to her ear lobe as Brittany moaned louder in approval, moving her head to allow the Latina more room. Santana bit down and gently dragged her teeth along the soft skin of her ear lobe and she moved her mouth up to lick the shell of her ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you" Santana husked in to Brittany's ear.

"Oh Santana" Brittany moaned as she pulled her by the back of her neck, bringing their lips back together forcefully.

Just as Santana brought her hands to the hem of Brittany's top getting ready to rip it off she heard the ringing start.

'It has to be' Santana thought as she reluctantly let go of the blonde in front of her and reached for her cell phone.

"Hello Puckerman" She breathed out, trying to control her erratic breathing.

"Hey San, you sound weird, you…Oh my god, not again, you were totally just doing it weren't you?" He laughed as Brittany giggled slightly.

"No, unfortunately not as some complete douche decided to ring and ruin the moment…again."

"Shit my bad Sis, I really am a cock blocker aren't I? Well I just wanted to say that the dodge is here in the garage I rented, was wondering if you could go over and have a look at it seeing as I rang your work and they told me your meeting was cancelled so you have the day free" Puck said, hoping Santana would oblige.

Santana looked to Brittany who had hopped down off the bar and was packing up her dance stuff, she definitely wasn't getting any.

She sighed "Sure Puck, I'll be there in half an hour, just make sure you're not, I might kill you" With that she clicked shut her phone and turned towards Brittany.

"Puck wants me to sort out his car, just a couple of blocks away, if you're done dancing you wanna come help me out?" Santana asked hopefully not wanting to cut short her newly found day with her.

"Yeah sure babe, let me just go home and get showered and stuff meet you there in a bit?"

"Sure I will text you the address" Santana said, giving Brittany a chaste kiss before leaving.

Brittany sighed; it was definitely going to be a cold shower.

An hour later Santana found herself at the garage, in the middle of it stood Puck's new car. Santana found a complete love for cars from her Dad. She had grown up with him teaching her everything he knew all about them, it was treasured memories of a man she loved so much, fixing cars and driving them had quickly become one of her favourite hobbies. Puck's car was a beauty as well a 1970 Dodge Challenger, how he had afforded it she didn't know and frankly she didn't care, in her eyes it was almost as beautiful as Brittany.

Santana spent the next hour getting to grips with the engine, it had not been easy. She found herself changing in to small jean shorts she had brought and a slightly ripped Mets t shirt as it was so hot in the garage. Every inch of her body was either glistening with sweat or covered in grease and oil from the car, her hair all swept over one shoulder as she worked. The radio was blaring as she found herself singing away to a Kiss classic.

Brittany had heard Santana before she even stepped in to the small garage, the Latina singing her heart out made her chuckle slightly. All laughter was stopped however when she took in the sight before her. Santana was bent over the front of the car, deep underneath its hood. Brittany could see how drenched with sweat she was and the dark stains of oil speckled across her skin. Brittany could feel her pulse start to race and tingling in her stomach as the strain of not yet having Santana was taking its toll.

She found herself silently stalking up to the woman who had not yet noticed her and wrapping her hands around her eyes while pressing her body up against the Latina's as she stood in shock.

"You definitely make one sexy grease monkey" Brittany breathed against Santana's skin as she licked up from her shoulder to the sensitive spot underneath her ear.

Santana moaned as she pulled the hood of the Dodge down and turned round and picked Brittany up and threw her down upon it. The feeling of being dominated by Santana made Brittany gasp as she pulled the Latina down on top of her.

"Fuck Brittany" Santana said as Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist pulling her down on to her on the hood of Puck's car.

Brittany didn't even hesitate to pull off Santana's top, their previous interruptions affecting the speed of Brittany's movement. She was going to have Santana now, whether Puck was on the other end of the phone or not. Santana gasped as air hit her newly exposed skin. She plunged her tongue in to Brittany's mouth as her hands started to grope and squeeze at her ass.

Brittany found that she had been pushed up so she was completely on the hood of the car, her back resting against the wind screen. Santana's mouth had moved from her own and was now biting then soothing the skin of her jaw slowly making her way down her neck.

Santana's mouth moved across Brittany's collar bone dragging her tongue across the salty skin as she went. She groaned frustratingly as her mouth hit the material of Brittany's t shirt. She reached down and yanked the top over Brittany's head, exposing the perfect breasts of the woman below her; Brittany had decided not to wear a bra, Santana grinned knowing it was totally for her affect.

Just as Santana was about to take a nipple in her mouth, she heard the ringing start and she could barely believe it. As she moved to reach her phone she was shocked to see Brittany reached down in to her short pocket and pull out the phone and throw it against the wall where the battery fell out causing the ringing to cease.

Anyone else and Santana would have been pissed, when Brittany did it, it just made her want her more.

Santana then realised what was in front of her. She continued her previous ministrations and took a long lick on the nipple of Brittany's right breast causing the blonde to moan loudly above her.

"Fuck Santana, I seriously can't take this much longer" Brittany practically screamed.

Santana hooked her fingers in to the waistband of Brittany's joggers and pulled them down. The action caused Brittany to shift down the hood of the car so her knees were dangling over the front of it, her back slammed down against the hood.

Santana almost came herself when she saw that Brittany had worn no underwear at all. 'She had definitely been expecting this' Santana grinned as she took in the sight of Brittany's glistening slit.

Santana crawled up and brought their lips together again as she pushed her tongue in to her mouth. Her hand was tracing patterns on the inside of Brittany's hip, causing the blonde to buck up against her hand trying to get it to move to where she needed it the most.

"Santana please" Brittany bit her lip as she pulled away from Santana.

Brittany's eyes went wide as she felt Santana plunge two fingers straight in to her without warning.

"Oh my god, yes fuck me San" Brittany couldn't help but roll her hips as Santana pumped slowly in and out of her.

"Slow down baby" Santana teased as she leant down and started teasing the valley in between Brittany's breast with her tongue.

"Fuck but I need more, please, San pl-Oh my god!" Brittany screamed out as Santana added an extra finger in side of her and started to pump harder.

Santana moved her lips lower, biting gently at the tight skin over Brittany's abs, dipping her tongue in to the hollow of her belly button causing the blonde to moan loudly.

Santana couldn't help a grin as Brittany spread her legs wider the closer Santana's mouth got to her centre. Santana pulled her fingers out earning a frustrated groan from the woman above her. Santana made sure Brittany was watching her as she got on her knees in front of her and brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked appreciatively making loud noises to the approval of Brittany's taste on her tongue.

Brittany almost collapsed at the sight of Santana tasting her on her own fingers and didn't even know what she was doing as she put her hands round the back of Santana's neck and pulled her forward so that her mouth was brought to her centre, her need for the Latina taking over her actions.

Santana felt a shoot go through her body at the forcefulness of the Blonde above her. She began to lick greedily at the blonde's centre, the sex they were having now better than she had ever imagined having with the blonde.

"Fuck, yes San, yes, just there, fuckkkk" Brittany moaned out and Santana sucked down hard on her clit.

Brittany knew she wasn't going to last much longer as she started to grind down on to Santana's tongue and mouth. She finally opened her eyes and looked down to see Santana looking back at her, her head moving up and down furiously as she licked Brittany everywhere. The sight of it almost caused Brittany to come, but it was when she saw the brunette smile slightly and send her a sexy wink that she crashed over the edge.

Santana continued to lick Brittany through her orgasm as slowly the blonde started to slow down her movements on her face. Eventually a completely spent Brittany lay back on the car, pulling the Latina woman up with her, giving her a long lazy kiss.

She opened her eyes to see Santana grinning at her.

"You owe me a new phone" Santana quipped, leaning in to give her another kiss.

"It'll be fine just put the battery back in but maybe I can make it up to you in other ways" Brittany said seductively "Haven't tested out the back seats yet" Brittany barely had time to smile before she felt herself being dragged towards the back of the car.

An hour and probably a bit of the suspension broken later, Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on the back seats of Puck's car.

"As great as this has been San, you do know my place is just around the corner" Brittany bit her lip, she couldn't wait to have Santana wrapped in her sheets.

"Oh god yes, I am definitely not done with you yet"

They got dressed as quick as they could, Brittany basically dragging Santana out of the garage. But not before Santana had time to fix her phone and send a quick text.

Puck was sat at his apartment when he heard his phone buzz.

From Santana 14:09 – _You might want to get your car washed before you use it…inside and out. Take that you cock blocker!_

Puck couldn't help but laugh, she really was his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is really close to my heart and changes the feel of the story slightly, I wanted to make it a bit deeper rather being a lot of humour and romance, I would really like to see what people think. I own nothing of Glee.**

It had been 3 months since their first time in Puck's car. 3 months filled with fantastic shags, late night dinners and laughing harder than either of them could remember. It was coming up to being their four month anniversary; they started it from the day they went to the cinema for Brittany's birthday.

Santana had planned the whole thing out, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that the night was perfect, nothing was too good for her girlfriend. Neither of them had officially asked the other one out, but it didn't enter their heads once to ever date anyone else so they both naturally presumed that's what their relationship was.

Brittany couldn't remember a better 4 months in her life. If someone had told her 5 months ago, when she was deep in her infatuation with the brunette, that she would actually turn out to be the best relationship she had ever had she never would of believed it. Truthfully she had thought that even if she had somehow managed to get Santana interested it would be a quick one-time thing and then she would move on.

Brittany couldn't imagine having a better girlfriend than Santana. She had never met anyone so attentive or caring. Santana was forever doing the little things that Brittany simply adored, whether it just be rearranging the fridge magnets in to a heart on the fridge in her apartment or sending her a text on the rare mornings that they didn't wake up together to tell her she was missing her.

Brittany had also become completely smitten with Puck. He too had become like a brother and he never failed to make her beam as he told her of his shock of seeing Santana behaving the way she was. He told her how before a girl barely ever made it to sympathetic pancakes in the morning since her painful split with Tina and even before Tina became a small exception there was never anyone serious in Santana's life.

It had only been 4 months but it could have been 4 years for how they acted together. Brittany pretty much spent most nights at Santana's apartment. Both Santana and Brittany and Rachel and Quinn liking the arrangement. Brittany would always call it 'playing house' to Santana, it made the Latina feel like she was falling for her a little bit more.

The truth is that Santana was indeed falling for Brittany and hard. That was the finale of her big plan for their anniversary. She was going to tell the blonde that she had fallen in love with her and wanted her to move in with her. If she was honest with herself she thought she was going to pass out from nerves. She had been with Tina 4 times as long but they was she felt about Tina couldn't even compare to how she felt about Brittany. Maybe it was all the months of waiting but all Santana knew was that she was so terribly in love with the blonde.

It had been a lazy Sunday morning, the morning before the big night that Santana had planned when the two were wrapped up in bed together, a warm mess of long, lazy kisses and lingering touches.

"You know you should never wear clothes…ever" Santana grinned as she placed another long kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Well seeing as it's our anniversary I will do that for you if you want, we can have a naked day" Brittany laughed as Santana pulled the cover over her head to inspect Brittany's naked body with her mouth and fingertips.

"Nope can do honey, I have a whole special evening planned out for us" Santana smiled, it was the first time she had told Brittany they had had any plans. The blonde had figured it would be the same as every month, Chinese food and never getting out of bed.

"Oh Santana Lopez, you charmer, do tell"

"What kind of surprise would it be if I told you that ey, you know they based the guy in the Notebook around me, I am just that romantic?"

"Oh what so I get more than 5 dishes for $20 at the Dragon Garden tonight then, god wherever is my ball gown" Brittany quipped.

"Oh fine if you want that babe I will just cancel all of my plans" Santana feigned reaching over for her phone.

"Noooo!" Brittany leaped over to pull the phone from Santana's grasp.

"Thought as much" Santana smirked before kissing the blonde on top of her.

They were pulled out of more lingering kisses as Santana's phone started to ring.

She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Mami" Santana hadn't spoken to her in a while; it was always great to hear her mother's voice.

"Mami? You haven't called me that since you were a teenager, oh God what do you want this time?"

"Nothing Mom just nice to hear from you that's all"

"You sound happy Santana, doesn't have anything to do with a particular blonde that you've spent all our email conversations talking about does it?"

Brittany heard her on the other end of the phone and grinned wildly at the brunette, she had wanted to meet Santana's mother.

"It may do, she is just here actually"

"Oh God, well keep it clean while I am on the phone" Santana's Mom said with a laugh.

"Mom! I can't believe you just said that!" Santana shrieked.

"Mija, you are my daughter, I had to live under the same roof as you when you went through your promiscuous phase"

Santana laughed, it was true, high school had been eventful for her.

"Well that is well and truly over, I have pretty much all I could of asked for now" Santana smiled as Brittany picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you so happy baby" Santana's Mom said, almost relieved.

"I really am Mom, you have no idea"

"I am glad Mija, someone that I know will look after you" Santana noticed the tone in her mother's voice saddening slightly.

"Mom don't be silly, you know you will always have that number one job forever" Santana smiled but then it slowly faded as the silence drew on and on.

"Santana there is a reason I called" All of the laughter had gone out of her mother's tone of voice, Santana felt her pulse start to race.

Brittany was confused by the sudden change in her girlfriends demeanour, she placed a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead informing her that she was going to make some waffles for breakfast, just about the only thing that she could manage without threatening a fire hazard.

It had been only a couple of minutes when she had heard the violent sobbing coming from the bedroom where she had previously been. She threw down the spatula that she had been stirring the batter with and ran to see what had happened.

She ran in to the bedroom to see a sight that made her stomach turn in knots. Santana had moved to the floor, the bed sheets loosely wrapped around her as her body shook and trembled from her sobbing so violently.

Brittany had never seen Santana like this; she was always so strong and confident now she looked positively broken.

Brittany ran to her, scooping her up in her arms as she tried to cradle her back and forth, stroking the wet hair back from her face as she allowed Santana to cry in to her neck, her skin becoming wet in an instant at the force of which the Latina was crying.

15 minutes past until Santana had calmed down slightly, Brittany not attempting to ask what was wrong until she felt that Santana would be able to talk.

"Baby, please tell me what's happened" Brittany gently cooed against Santana's cheek as she tried to get Santana to tell her what was wrong.

The bloodshot eyes of Santana looked up at Brittany for a moment as she opened her mouth to try and speak but it merely brought on a fresh round of sobs. Santana stayed the same for another 20 minutes before she eventually cried herself out. Brittany risked talking to her again.

"Please honey, can you tell me what's happened, I can't take seeing you like this"

Santana pulled herself back a bit from Brittany's embrace, Brittany looked down at her shirt to see that it was completely drenched through.

"I-I-I…Mo-M-Mo" Was all Santana managed to stutter out at first.

"Shhh baby, take your time" Brittany said soothingly, stroking Santana's hair back from her face, gently kissing each one of Santana's swollen eye lids.

Santana took a deep breath before trying to compose herself and speak again.

"Mom…went to the doctors…she thought she was just suffering from migraines like her mother had" Santana managed to stutter out before falling in to hysteria again. Brittany felt her stomach fall at the knowledge of where she could see this was going.

"She…she…they told her that she has a brain tumour" Santana was shuddering violently at the end of the sentence, unable to believe the words herself. Brittany's worst fear had been realised, she didn't know what to say, how to comfort Santana. All she could do was hold her close and try to tell her it would be alright.

"Baby, they have treatment for these things, she might have more time than you think, you ne-"

"They have given her 2-3 weeks, they said there was no point in treatment, it would just make her last few weeks uncomfortable" Santana said almost stoically, she was still in shock from hearing the words herself.

Brittany felt her heartbreak for her girlfriend; she wanted to do anything she could just to make it better.

"I am so sorry Santana" Was all Brittany managed to breathe out in to the Latina's hair as she re-cried in to her shoulder.

"I need to go back to Chicago right away" Santana said bluntly, unable to comprehend all that was happening so fast.

"Of course honey, you just sit here I will pack your stuff okay" Santana merely nodded as she remained motionless on the wooden floor of her bedroom.

Half way through Brittany packing whatever clothes of Santana's she could find she heard the Latina speak.

"Come with me" Santana gently breathed out. Brittany was unsure, she didn't think it was appropriate for her to be there, she wanted to be there for Santana but she didn't want to impose.

Santana sensed her hesitation. "She asked for you to come, she wants to meet the woman that has changed my life" Brittany was still slightly hesitant despite her mother's kind words. "Please Brittany…I need you"

Brittany turned round to see a defeated Santana, on the floor, practically begging her to join her.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be" Was Brittany's response before kissing her softly.

40 minutes later, they were packing up Santana's Jeep. Brittany had called Quinn, who of course understood telling her to be there as long as Santana needed her. Brittany had decided to drive, keep Santana away from busy airports and prying eyes. It was only about 790 miles, it could be done so they got to Chicago late at night.

The whole journey not a single word was spoken. Brittany was merely driving with Santana tucked under her arm curled in to Brittany's side in the front cab. She was humming the most romantic songs she could think of the whole way.

When they arrived at Santana's mother's house around eleven that night, they were greeted by a nurse that had been assigned to the house 24/7. Santana was still in a daze at the news, she didn't want to see her mother like this, she had been a beacon of love and care in Santana's life. The strong loveable Latina woman that had put up with Santana's shit and had always been Santana's safe place when she was hurting.

Santana couldn't help the gasp coming from her mouth as she stepped in to her mother's bedroom to see her frail and pale looking, slightly propped up against some pillows.

She burst in to tears again, hating herself for doing it in front of her mother but she couldn't help it. Santana's mother opened her eyes at the sound, smiling slightly as she gestured her daughter over to her.

"Mija, you look thin have you been eating?" Her mother breathed out gently against Santana's head as she pulled her on to the bed to lie next to her.

Santana let out a slight laugh of pain, it would be a question she would have asked if everything had been completely normal, her mother always putting Santana before herself.

Brittany hovered nervously at the door. Her instincts were to be as close to Santana as possible but she didn't want to intrude on the moment that the two women were having together.

It was almost as if Santana's mother could feel Brittany's awkwardness. She looked up and gave a gentle smile towards her.

"Well Santana, you really weren't lying when you said she was beautiful" Brittany blushed as she walked forward and grasped the frail woman's outstretched hand.

"Brittany Pierce Ma'am and thank you" Brittany shook Santana's mother's hand gently.

"Call me Maria sweetheart and enough with the Ma'am business what am I old?" Maria quipped.

Brittany and Maria spoke for a short while, as Santana just lay next to her mother, gripping her tightly before Brittany noticed Santana's breathing ease off. It wasn't long before Brittany noticed the older Latina fall asleep as well. Both women wrapped up together in a bond of love. Brittany reached for Santana's Blackberry and she took a picture of the two of them together, knowing how much the Latina would want to remember this moment and the bond between them.

The next week was spent in a similar fashion, Brittany and Santana sat with Maria, while Santana was glued to her mother and Maria and Brittany got to know each other. Brittany really understood where Santana got her charm from. Maria was a lovely woman and she found herself being able to talk to the woman for hours each day. Most of their conversations would be about Santana as a child and teenager, making Brittany and Maria laugh consistently, even managing to crack a small smile out of Santana at some points. Brittany really did start to understand that Santana was a bit of a hell child.

They had been there for a week and a half when Maria asked Santana to go to the shops to fetch some dinner. The Latina had protested before Maria had insisted and Brittany basically had to throw her out of the door. Brittany came back to Maria's bedside before smiling gently at the older woman.

"She is really crazy about you, you know?" Maria said with a smile.

Brittany grinned slightly before fiddling with her hands in her lap. "I know, I am so lucky to have found her, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Maria's smile increased until her face grew serious for a second, her body letting out a sigh and she begrudgingly spoke.

"Promise me you will look after her Brittany. Santana is not the easiest by any means, but I need to know someone like you will look after her, keep the light in her eyes even when she is determined to lose it."

Brittany found her eyes starting to tear up; this is why her mother had been so insistent for Santana to leave. She could merely nod as she choked back a sob.

"I am so happy she found you, I know you will take good care of my baby. I only wish I could be around to be there to see it all, you two spend your lives together, to see the family I always yearned Santana to have." Maria found herself crying over the thoughts of what she wouldn't see in her life.

"Do you love her?" Maria asked bluntly, looking at Brittany directly.

Brittany didn't even hesitate "With all I have"

Maria smiled "Well then I have nothing to worry about then"

Brittany found herself almost sobbing now; she knew Santana would be back soon probably picking up take out from the corner, not wanting to miss a second of her mother's precious time.

"Maria I have something I want to say to you myself" Brittany started, Maria nodded encouragingly "I want to thank you, for raising Santana the way you did, making her the woman she had become, the woman I am in love with, without her I just don't know what I would do. But I promise you, I will never let her go and I will always look after her, you have nothing to worry about. You did a perfect job with Santana; I am never going to go anywhere."

Maria smiled and brought Brittany's face close to hers as she pulled gently on her shoulder, she placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's cheek.

Santana jumped back in the room that moment, eagerly making her way to her mother's bedside, 3 boxes of MacDonald's in her hands.

4 days later, Maria had asked Brittany to go and get some more groceries. Brittany recognised the signal from before and took the car for a long drive to a supermarket across town to give Santana more time with her mother.

Santana tried to help as her mother sat up delicately in bed.

Santana felt her mother press something cold and hard in to her palm as she closed her own hand around it. Santana opened her hand to see the ornate engagement ring her father had once given her mother many years ago.

Santana teared at the sight and tried to push the ring back in to her mother's hand.

"No Mija, I want you to have it" Maria said firmly.

Santana felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "I can't do this Mom, not you, not after Dad, I can't lose my family, I can't be alone" Santana was near hysterics again.

Maria beckoned for her to move next to her in the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana.

"You aren't alone baby, you have to see how much that girl loves you, you will never be alone again."

Santana merely continued to cry in to her mother's chest.

"I want you to give it to her when you are good and ready, I want you to build your own family with her Mija, I want you to experience all the joy and love that I have with having you as my daughter. You won't realise it until you have your own children, just how much I love you" Maria said placing a gentle kiss to Santana's head.

"Mom, I can't do this without you" Santana shook in to her mother's side.

"Yes you can, you are strong, just like your Papi" Maria said with a sad smile.

"No" Santana shook her head "Just like my Mami"

3 days later at 15:34, Maria Lopez passed away. Santana and Brittany had been at her bedside as Santana held her mother's hand and told her repeatedly before Maria returned the words and closed her eyes. It could have been as if she was sleeping.

The next few days all Brittany did was hold Santana as she shook and cried herself through the night. They moved only to try and eat as much as Brittany could make Santana. And as Brittany carried Santana in to the bathroom, to gently wash her down as she kissed the tears away that ran down her face.

A week later it was the funeral. Puck flew out to be with them, although Maria had been no relation, he had known how much she had meant to Santana, it cut him up to see his sister in this much pain.

Santana spoke a few words at the funeral, Brittany having to go up with her to hold her hand all the way through it.

As the coffin was lowered in to the ground, Santana blew a kiss towards her mother before throwing a small pile of dirt over the top. Brittany then followed as well as other relations and friends.

Santana lowered her hand to her side and felt a pinky grip round her own and give a firm squeeze.

The words just came out of Santana's mouth unconsciously, despite what had happened, Santana had never felt of a more appropriate time to say them.

"I love you"

Brittany moved to their fingers were all laced together, squeezing tighter to try and pour how she felt through the gesture. In the end 4 words were all she needed.

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to say I cried a lot to the lovely 20+ reviews for the last chapter. As a lot of you guessed that was very personal, everything that happened, happened to me word for word and I had wanted to include something like that in a fic for a very long time, your guys reaction meant the world to me so thank you so much. Oh and just want to say its 5am here now was about to go to sleep when this idea popped in to my head and now I will probably be up till like 8am writing this but its oh so worth it **** Hope you guys continue enjoying!**

The past two months had been some of the hardest of both Brittany's and Santana's life. Santana had become a shell of her former self. Her mother's death hitting her harder than anyone could have predicted and she still was partially in shock about everything that had happened so quickly. Brittany had been trying the best she could. The first week after when they got back to New York was the worst. Santana had only said exactly 34 words the entire week to Brittany, she had counted, compared to their usual average of around 5 hours a day constant speech it had hurt Brittany in ways that she knew was selfish but couldn't help but feel.

The second week things didn't get any better. Brittany had to physically rip bottles of spirits out of Santana's grasp at night. One time when she had to go in to work one morning she had even come back to find Santana passed out drunk at 11:30. They started getting in to small 'fights'. The fight being that Santana would snap at Brittany for any little thing Brittany would try and do to help her, then the brunette would realise her words and would fall in to the blonde and cry and shake till her body physically couldn't take anymore.

The third week Brittany finally managed to get Santana to start eating again. The blonde had been force feeding Santana for two weeks straight; she swore Santana must have lost at least 5 pounds off her already minute frame. Brittany however had come back from work another day on her break and found Santana vomiting up her breakfast from an hour previous. That is when she called in Puck to come look after Santana when Brittany had to work in the mornings.

Puck had stayed until the 5th week. Brittany finding a solace in his behaviour, he was so like Santana it comforted her a small amount to remember the Latina's spark that had been missing.

Santana said and did little. Most of the time she found herself in a daze, all of her thoughts mushed together in a mess that she could not understand. Her emotions were so crazy and radical she found herself subdued on the outside but bursting within. Santana had, in a small way, even begun to resent Puck's presence. She would hear the way him and Brittany would laugh together when they thought she was sleeping in the next room or the way she would walk in and see them together in a tight embrace. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help but let the jealousy rage.

The night before Puck had left Santana had snapped. Santana had walked in on Puck pinning Brittany down on the coach as he tickled her sides playfully while she howled and laughed in protest. Santana hadn't done anything physical or rash; she merely picked up an unopened bottle of wine from the counter in the kitchen and smashed it on the work top. This caused both her brother and girlfriend to jump and snap round their heads quickly. Santana had kept her steely gaze upon Puck the whole time, she didn't need to give an explanation, she knew they both would know.

Brittany had understood as soon as she heard the sound. She had even started to feel a bit guilty herself for her time with Puck. Not that she had any feelings for him at all, it was just the fact that he was so like Santana it was often scary. But she hadn't failed to miss her girlfriend's jealous glares or scowls as she saw them together; she knew Puck would have to go sooner or later. Brittany sighed as she cleaned up the broken bottle of wine and heard Puck mutter a sad goodbye before he left.

Puck would never openly admit it to anyone, but seeing Santana as broken as she was, was killing him. He longed for her banter with him, for the affectionate insults, to see some life back in the Latina. He had hoped that after 5 weeks she would be getting better, but so far Santana was just the same broken shell.

When Brittany had cleaned up that night she knew that despite her girlfriend's cold behaviour she needed her love and reassurance. She had stripped down and pulled Santana against her, despite the small amount of protest that she felt that quickly faded. She stroked her hair and kissed all over her face and forehead as she whispered gently how much she loved her. It was minutes later when she had almost drifted off herself that she heard the faint words.

"I love you too"

It had got to the 7th week when Brittany had needed to work and Puck was unavailable when Quinn had offered to take over for a few hours. The whole situation had even been affecting Quinn's life. She hated to see how run down and sad that Brittany looked all of the time. Her and Rachel had also grown close to Puck and hearing how a bad a way Santana was made her feel his and her sister's pain all the more.

She had entered the apartment to see a ghost of the former person she once knew. Santana was lolled lazily on the couch looking rather dishevelled. She looked like she hadn't showered in days and her clothes were crumpled and well worn. Her hair had a wild frizz to it and her eyes were sunken and dark.

Santana didn't even acknowledge Quinn as she came in. She had been use to her different 'babysitters' as she liked to think. Truthfully it had just pissed her off more, but then she remembered that it was just Brittany trying to help, so she scolded herself for being such an ass.

Quinn slowly walked over to Santana, crouching down in front of her when she eventually reached the end of the sofa.

"Santana, listen to me, I want you to know that I am so very sorry" Quinn started, noticing how the Latina hadn't even looked up, knowing that she had heard this all before. "But I am not kidding you, if you don't get yourself off that couch right now I am going to haul you up"

This caused Santana's eyes to snap open to meet Quinn's, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"W-w-what?" Santana said shakily from the lack of sleep and any sort of substance in her life.

"You heard me Lopez, I know you are hurting but Santana it has been 7 weeks now and you have to see that you are slowly destroying yourself"

Santana felt herself cringe and shy away from the blonde. She knew it was true, she knew what she was doing to herself; she saw it every time she looked at Brittany. The worry had been laced in her eyes for weeks; Santana had merely tried to drown the thought with more alcohol.

"Quinn…I just can't, I know you won't understand but I seriously just can't" Santana started her voice thick with emotion at her defeat.

"Like fuck you can't, yes you can Santana" Quinn said forcefully "How would your mother feel if she knew you were being like this, do you seriously think this is what she would want for you to be like?"

Santana felt herself flip at Quinn's mention of her mother, she felt like the blonde had no right to, but she knew deep down it was because Quinn was right on the money.

"How fucking dare you talk about my mother like you knew her at all, just fuck off you nosy slut, you have had a good look at me now you can run off and tell your Jew nosed girlfriend about then go finger fuck by the muffins all evening long" Santana couldn't believe the words had left her mouth as soon as she said them, she felt herself go wide eyed as she took in Quinn's shocked expression, before turning back to her steely glare, though she felt the guilt starting to spread through her like morphine.

Quinn managed to let her shocked expression die down as she composed herself before she spoke again.

"Right I am going to let you go for that for a few reasons. Firstly, because I know how much pain you must be in right now. Secondly, because of that one time you did walk in on me and Rachel and lastly because my sister loves you so fucking much that she would actually murder me if I hurt you in anyway. But I swear Santana, grief or no grief if you ever talk that way about my fiancée again, no threats from Brittany will stop me from tearing you a new one, understand?"

Santana was shocked by Quinn's tone; she wanted to submit to the girl knowing she had been a bitch but the liquid courage inside her burning holes in her personality.

"How could you possibly understand Quinn, you have no fucking idea what it feels like to lose a parent, to lose a part of your family, a part of your soul" Santana growled angrily at her.

"Santana don't be so self-pitying, it doesn't suit you. You are not the first person this has happened to and you certainly won't be the last. And yes Santana I do know what it fucking feels like. What you don't know about me Santana is I got knocked up at 15 years old. That I had to carry a baby inside of me for 9 months, learning to feel in, learning to love it, to then have it taken away from me and given to someone else, for me to never see her ever again. So yes Santana, you lost your mother and I am so very sorry for that, but I lost a child to, so if anyone knows what you're going through, it is fucking me" Quinn said exasperated.

Santana felt the guilt flood through her, knowing how hideous her behaviour had been.

"Quinn I am so s-"

"Save it" Quinn said curtly "All I care about is sorting you out so you can go back to being the fucking rock star girlfriend I never stopped hearing about"

Santana managed a small smile at the statement, she loved how Brittany would sing her praises to absolutely everyone she heard it all the time from Puck.

"I have some serious making up to do Quinn" Santana said, eyes at the floor.

"It is okay honey we will sort something out" Quinn said gently, stroking her hand up and down Santana's arm.

Santana managed a small before tilting her head contemplating something.

"If you ever want to, you know, talk. I think I might really like that" Santana said, eyes returning to the floor.

"I think I would really like that" Quinn said, nodding gently, enjoying the new bond that had been formed.

A week later Brittany was coming home from an audition. She had fucked it up well and truly, she had barely made any auditions at all but Quinn was insistent she went to this one which was weird. Of course she had messed her, her mind barely thinking about the choreography but instead focussed on the brunette waiting at home for her. She had thought Santana had been getting better the last week, but today had been their 6 month anniversary and she had thought that the Latina would have noticed. Santana hadn't and despite herself Brittany merely found herself putting on a brave face and powering through the rest of her day.

She couldn't help herself as she went and picked up the two presents for Santana that she had ordered at the start of the week. She was going to give them to Santana whether she remembered or not, hoping it might just make the other woman smile slightly.

Brittany sighed as she reached the top of the stairs just outside the apartment. As much as she hated to admit it, the past 2 months had put a huge strain on her. She would always be there for Santana, but if she was honest with herself she really didn't know just how much more of this she could take.

She opened the door, ready to be faced with a drunken brunette but instead she was completely in shock.

The longue area and kitchen had been covered in tiny white candles, causing a soft vanilla scent to radiate through the area. The soft glow of the lights centred around a small table that had been arranged in the middle of the room. It was a simple wooden circular table that had a dark maroon table cloth draped over it. There was a bottle of wine with two glasses surrounding a plate of steaming food.

Brittany was sure she had stumbled in to the wrong apartment until she saw one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen out of the corner of her eye.

Santana was stood about 15 feet away, hovering nervously by the doorway to the room. She had rid herself of her ratty sweats and dressed herself in a beautiful simple black dress that came to her mid-thigh and rounded down across her chest, she Brittany's favourite pair of purple heels on and her hair was coming down around her face in natural waves.

Brittany felt her eyes start to prick with tears; it was the first time in months she had seen something resembling the old Santana she loved so dearly.

"H-h-how…W-w-what?" Brittany started unable to form a sentence still stunned by the vision of beauty in front of her.

"Quinn" Santana said simply with a small smile. Brittany closed her eyes and nodded, of course she thought, that's why she had been so insistent to get her out of the way for a few hours.

"Santana" Brittany started cautiously, not wanting to push the brunette, unsure of how to act around her.

"Shhh" Santana said gently as she moved her hand, beckoning Brittany closer to her. Brittany slowly made her way over, expecting a flurry of emotions and unsaid words. As she stood in front of Santana she opened her mouth to begin to speak when Santana quickly but ever so gently silenced her with a kiss. Brittany almost collapsed under the feel of her lips on Santana's. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it until that moment.

"Dance with me" Santana whispered in her ear, as she felt the Latina reach behind her to press a button on the remote for the stereo.

The soft sounds of 'Sade – By your side' filled the air and Brittany felt Santana reach round her waist tightly pulling her in to her body closer. Brittany's arms draped round Santana's waist as well as she rested her head against her shoulder.

The two of them moved slowly with each other, engulfing themselves in the feel of being back together again. Brittany hadn't realised she was crying until she felt the moisture against the skin of her nose. She inhaled Santana's scent deeply, finally realising just how much she had missed being with her.

Neither of them uttered a single word as the song carried on, both of them too happy to break the special moment between them. Eventually they slowly moved to the table to start on their dinner together.

"Santana are you o-"Brittany began but Santana cut her off.

"Brittany stop" Santana started "We don't need to talk about it, I am ok now, I am so sorry it took me so long, but honestly I am ok now, even if it did take your sister to get it in to my head, I really am okay. And please just let me thank you, in more ways than I know how, for being with me through all of this, don't for one second think I will ever forget it." Santana smiled, reaching across to pick up Brittany's hand, bringing it to her mouth, gently kissing each knuckle.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Santana said gently, bringing up a small silver and black box from under the table.

Brittany looked at it curiously before turning back to Santana. "Happy Anniversary too beautiful, you really didn't have to"

Santana chuckled "Don't worry, it really didn't cost me anything"

Brittany scrunched her eyes together in confusion as she opened the lip to the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Inside the box with a small box wrapped round it was a shiny silver key. Brittany knew what it was immediately; she had seen Santana use it so many times.

Her eyes went wide as she looked back up to Santana.

"Are you sure?" Brittany said breathlessly.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life" Santana said, leaning across to kiss her new roommate.

"Best present I have ever gotten" Brittany smiled as she pulled her key chain out of her bag and placed the new key on the ring. "We can get Rach and Quinn to help me move in ASAP, I am sure they are dying to get rid of me.

"Whatever is best for you Sweetheart" Santana said with a grin, she had been slightly apprehensive about the blonde's answer considering her recent behaviour. "I am sorry about everything, I know we're not going to talk about it but I just want you to know I am"

"Baby girl, you have nothing to say sorry for, I understand completely" Brittany said sympathetically, squeezing gently the hand she was holding.

"With everything with Puck though, like it is going to sound crazy I guess, I was just jealous in a way, he was making you happier than I was, it's stupid I know but still" Santana said self-consciously, eyes searching everywhere but Brittany's.

"No one could ever make me happier than you make me…ever don't forget that" Brittany said reassuringly.

"Thank you, just I guess, I was worrying you were falling out of love with me, considering how I was being, I was scared shitless" Santana felt raw at her honestly, but knew she had to tell Brittany how she was feeling.

Brittany chuckled lightly and Santana gave her a confused look.

"I don't think you understand" Brittany started "I don't think I could ever stop loving you…I wouldn't even know how to"

Santana felt the tears fall at the words of the woman in front of her.

"I love you so much Brittany, so, so much" Santana managed to choke.

"I know" Brittany said with a effortless smile.

"I got you some presents to you know" Brittany said getting up from the table and over to the door where Santana hadn't even noticed she had placed a large cardboard flat pack box and a parcel that was wrapped in gold wrapping paper, she had been that nervous.

Brittany came back over with both presents in hand. She handed the gold parcel over to Santana first.

"I hope you like it" Brittany said with a slight smirk.

Santana opened the parcel and laughed when she saw what was in it. It was a Cincinnati Bengals NFL jersey. Brittany had started to love the fact that when they were on TV Santana would be supporting them just because they were from Ohio, just like Brittany. She turned it over to notice the number of '6' and the surname of Pierce above it. Santana loved the slight ownership that the Jersey meant Brittany had over Santana, she hoped one day that the addition of that surname to her own would truly become a reality.

Santana had loved the present, but more than that it was the fact that Brittany had made her laugh, like properly laugh, for the first time in months.

"I love it baby, but seriously, when they play the Jets, this thing can be used as a duster" Santana quipped, Brittany laughed noticing the way that Santana was already carefully folding the garment, knowing how Santana was more likely to never be taking the damn thing off than using it as a duster.

"There is this as well" Brittany said almost nervously, something that Santana didn't fail to pick up on.

It was a large cardboard package that was taped shut at the ends; it was long and flat, something that a large piece of flooring would come in. Santana went over to the kitchen to pull out a knife to help open it. Brittany's eyes stayed glued to her the whole way.

She cut gently at the tape, reaching inside, feeling a large canvas as she pulled out to reveal what was on it. Santana gasped as she saw what was on it, tears welling just at the sight.

It was the photo that Brittany had taken on Santana's phone of her and her mother lied down asleep on her mother's bed together. Santana had seen the picture and thanked the blonde, although it had been unclear on the phone screen. Now blown up to around the size of a large mirror Santana could see all the wonderful details of the picture and her heart was in her throat as she tried to stop herself from bursting in to tears.

Santana felt a warm pair of arms reach around her waist and automatically she felt herself leaning back in to Brittany.

"I thought it would be great to go in our bedroom, just so you know she's always looking over you" Brittany said gently pressing her lips just under Santana's ear.

"I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for this" Santana managed to choke out.

"You just being here with me is more thanks than I ever need" Brittany said turning her around to stare in to the loving eyes of the smaller woman.

"How did I ever get to deserve someone like you" Santana almost whispered as she looked in awe at the woman in front of her.

Brittany chuckled and pulled her in closer, so Santana's head was deep in the nook of her neck.

"Easy silly, you've always deserved me, we're soul mates"

Santana found herself smiling in to Brittany's neck as she nodded to the sound of Brittany's words and whispered it back.

"Soul mates"

**Next chapter much more happy times **** let me know what you guys think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Faberry wedding: A lot of people would have missed the reference in the third chapter saying they were getting married at the end of the year, well it's been six months that's long enough for me, oh and I swear isn't it a rule for the bridesmaid to partake in some slutty wedding sex? Well I think it would be rude if I didn't! Too excited to write this chapter, thanks so much again for all the lovely reviews makes me write so much faster!**

**Own nothing of Glee!**

Brittany sighed a sigh of long contented relief as she zipped her suitcase shut. A lot had changed in the last month since she had moved in with Santana. She and Santana had decided not to wait a single day after Santana had asked Brittany to move in with her, they were at Quinn and Rachel's early the next day to start packing up Brittany's stuff. Obviously Quinn and Rachel had been very eager to help also, dying to finally get a place with just them two living in it. Puck had also been pretty helpful moving boxes claiming that 'two pussy palaces was certainly better than one', it earned his a hard slap on the back on the head from Quinn.

Things had been great from the moment that she finally had moved in. Of course there were still the occasional bad days, where Santana would be quiet or merely cry silently in Brittany's arms but other than that Santana had pretty much managed to get back to her normal self. Brittany had even quite liked the way that when they slept at night, Santana was unable to sleep without all parts of her body touching the blonde.

Brittany had found her hysterically funny all afternoon as she fretted to pack for the wedding. They were travelling back to Ohio, Brittany and Quinn's home town, to have the wedding at their family house. Apparently it was pretty much a mansion, from what Santana had managed to get out of Rachel. And of course, Quinn and Brittany's parents were going to be there, people that Santana had yet to meet. Usually she was pretty good with meeting people's parents, the lawyer within her giving her ability to pretty much charm the shit out of anyone. However Brittany had certainly proved to be the exception to that rule and Santana had an awful feeling that the same was going to be true with her parents.

Brittany had tried all she could to try and get Santana to calm down and listen to her when she told her that they would love her as much as she did but nothing could get through to the Latina. Brittany couldn't even fathom the idea that anyone could ever do anything but love Santana.

Santana had packed just about every outfit that she could think of, dying to impress her parents. Apparently as far as Brittany had told her they were already pretty impressed, having Quinn being with 'another Broadway wannabe' had not had them best pleased. Hearing that Santana was in fact a Lawyer had apparently made them dying to meet her. Santana wasn't sure whether that made her more nervous or not.

The ride to the airport was unenjoyable, Santana simply hated airports and the whole flying experience if she was honest. The hours spent waiting and queuing to just spend another god knows how many hours on a cramp piece of metal flying thousands of feet in the sky did not appeal to her. She hadn't divulged her fear of flying to her girlfriend, not wanting to sound scared and childish, she was hoping to just deal with the problem when it arose.

She had of course brought first class tickets, hoping that it might make her a bit more at ease. She had brought Brittany just about every single magazine, book and other items at the airport she had wanted to try and hopefully distract her from Santana's behaviour on the plane.

When she heard their flight called over the speakers Santana immediately started to panic and grow hot. Brittany was jumping about like a kid; of course she had to simply love flying. Santana managed a grim smile before heading towards the plan and the overly happy air hostesses.

"You'd look ridiculously sexy dressed like that" Brittany whispered in her ear which managed to pull her out of her torment for a few seconds.

They boarded the plane and if Santana was honest it really was quite spacious. They were delayed on the run way for twenty minutes, in which Brittany took the time to discuss every time she had been on a plane, apparently she was quite travelled, and it managed to distract Santana for a short while until the engines started up.

Santana felt herself start to shake and sweat. She looked at the airport slowly moving out of the view of the window. The captain spoke up talking about how now they had a spot on the run way and were to take off imminently. Santana closed her eyes and although she wasn't very religious found herself starting to pray.

Her hands were now gripping the arm rests as she gulped and felt the plane pick up speed. Santana was literally contemplating standing up and saying she needed to get off when she felt strong arms pull her.

Brittany gripped her and pushed their lips together, pushing her tongue straight in to her mouth as she weaved her hand through her black hair and pulled her closer. Brittany pushed her tongue further in to her mouth, tracing patterns on the roof of her mouth, moving her hands to her waist practically pulling her body in to her.

Santana's head was spinning; she had been completely shocked by the blonde's behaviour, she could barely keep up with the frantic pace of the kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart and Brittany was giving Santana a smug grin, Santana looked back at her confused.

"Look outside babe, you completely forgot about take-off" Brittany said chirpily.

Santana looked out the window to see that the plan had levelled out and the worst bit was now over. She felt herself instantly relax as she turned round to her girlfriend and smiled.

"Thank you, I love you so much" Santana said, the relief flooding through her.

"No problem beautiful" Brittany said gripping her hand tighter.

Santana didn't worry for the rest of the flight, well until landing, but even then Brittany took care of that.

Santana felt her nerves spike as they walked through arrivals, she knew that Brittany's parents were meeting them there, desperate to make a good impression she had spent the last 20 minutes of the flight in the plane toilet trying to sort out her plane hair.

Brittany saw her parents waiting anxiously against the barriers in the airport, she felt Santana grip her hand even harder. Brittany parents were pretty identifiable; they had her exact same bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They stood there with Quinn and Rachel who had flown in a few days earlier to get the wedding plans finalized.

Brittany's mother dipped under the barrier and ran to her daughter as soon as she spotted her. They embraced in a long hug while her father went over to join them. Quinn and Rachel went over to Santana giving her a hug and smiling at her clear nerves.

"You'll be fine Lopez, just calm your shit down you look like you've just killed someone" Quinn mocked her.

Santana flipped her off quickly before Brittany's Dad turned round to greet her.

"Ahhh you must be the famous Santana that we hear so much about" He said with a large grin that reminded her a lot of Brittany's.

"That would be me, lovely to meet you Sir" Santana said with a shy smile.

"Please none of that call me Robert" He said extending his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Robert" Santana said with an equally big smile, grinning as the tall man nodded slightly towards Brittany signalling his approval.

Santana heard Brittany's Mom squeal slightly and she turned round to face her. The older woman had just taken in Santana after only just releasing Brittany from the hug.

"Oh my god Brittany! You didn't tell me she was that pretty and a lawyer too, I didn't realise that people like that exist!" Santana blushed profusely at Mrs Pierce's words, laughing slightly though as she heard Rachel scoff and Quinn put a sympathetic arm round her.

"Thank you Mrs Pierce, lovely to meet you too" Santana said offering her hand.

"Oh it's Andrea darling and put that hand away" Santana was shocked when Andrea wrapped her in a large hug, over her shoulder her eyes met with Brittany who wore a huge grin and winked at her girlfriend.

"Now come on you two, let's get you back to the house for some food, you're both far too thin, Brittany are you feeding her?" Santana laughed as Andrea wrapped an arm round her as they walked out of the airport.

"No Mom, she feeds herself" Brittany rolled her eyes, although inside she was ecstatic her parents had reacted so well to Santana.

When they got to Brittany's house Santana couldn't believe her eyes. Rachel hadn't been lying it really was a mansion.

"Wow" Santana let out accidently as they walked up the drive way.

"Oh Santana, I am sure you will have a place like this one day, lawyer and all, really can't believe our Brittany has gotten serious with a lawyer" Andrea gushed.

"Oh trust me, it is me that is the lucky one" Santana said boldly, earning approving smiles from Brittany's parents, a beaming smile from Brittany and a gagging sound from Rachel. Santana was very impressed with herself, parents were in the bag.

They entered the house and saw where the wedding was going to take place. The Pierce's garden was basically the size of a football field and a large marquee had been erected for the reception to take place. There were around 50 chairs outside of it lined up neatly and a wooden alter stood at the front, a long white runner ran up between the chairs it really was beautiful.

"Wow Quinn, Rach, this really is something else" Santana said smiling to her friends, knowing that the arrangements had been all their plans.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel said, looking at Quinn giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Oh Santana I am sure you will have a beautiful wedding just like this one day, maybe you could even have it here" Brittany's Mom said with a wink causing Santana to almost choke on the air.

Brittany went wide eyed "Moooommm! Shut up" She was now the colour of a tomato.

"I was only mentioning dear, it's simply a nice venue is all"

"Yeah well there are other places to you know" Brittany growled.

"Yes, yes dear, now Santana when is your apparently lovely brother and friend arriving?"

"In a couple of hours Andrea" Santana said blankly, still shocked from Andrea's previous words.

"Oh perfect, we will all go out to dinner together when they arrive then before the big day" Mrs Pierce said, clapping her hands together, blissfully unaware of the weight that her words had had.

For the rest of the day Brittany and Santana said little to each other. Truthfully they were both so busy looking at the wedding arrangements and talking to different people that it hadn't been deliberate. But the topic of conversation earlier had never been far from either of their minds.

They eventually spoke while they were standing on a terrace outside the restaurant the family was eating at. Puck and Finn had both arrived, after being invited by Rachel and Quinn who had grown close to the pair. Naturally Andrea fell in love with Puck straight away citing that 'you are so much like your sister, how lucky my girls are to have you in their lives', Santana was pretty sure Rachel was close to jumping off the terrace after that.

Santana was outside grabbing some air when she felt a pair of long arms wrap round her waist.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany whispered.

"Having a nice time honey?" Santana asked, leaning back slightly in to Brittany.

"Yeah I am, it's great to see the family again"

"Yeah they are great, can't believe I was ever nervous, I love them" Santana sighed with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah and they seem to love you too" Brittany said chuckling.

"Santana" Brittany started, an uneasy edge to her voice, Santana knew were this was going "What my Mom said earlier, please ignore her, I don't want you to think I have said anyth-"

Brittany was cut off with a kiss.

"I know babe and I wasn't upset by it, it just surprised me that your Mom said it at all, not the thought of us getting married, just that she'd be so encouraging."

Brittany nodded slowly before a gradual smiled appeared on her face.

"So you wouldn't be upset by it then?" Brittany said trying not to be too obvious.

Santana grinned back at her. "Oh no not at all, can think of a lot worse things than coming home to a beautiful blonde every day and spending every day for the rest of my life waking up to her"

Brittany bit her lip and nodded along with Santana's words. "So maybe something to think about, you know, in a while"

Santana leant up on her tiptoes and kissed her. "Definitely maybe baby" Santana added a wink.

Puck then decided to ruin the moment by calling out that Andrea had brought along Brittany and Quinn's baby album's to which Brittany could only respond with an embarrassed groan and Quinn could be heard inside protesting loudly.

The next morning was the day of the wedding. Santana had woken up alone as Brittany had stayed with Quinn to help her get ready in the morning. She was woken by the sound of rapping at her door.

"Thought you could use a couple of besties to get ready with" Puck said with a gentle smile, as him and Finn entered the room.

"Well you do have better fashion sense than me" Santana laughed honestly.

They got ready together slowly; Puck had managed to nab a bottle of Champagne from the kitchen. Santana couldn't deny her brother did look good, he had on a light grey suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. Finn had opted for a traditional black suit with white shirt and black tie; he looked cute all dressed up.

Santana pulled her dress out of the large plastic wrapper she had brought it in. She hadn't let Brittany see it as she had wanted to surprise her. It was a long cream almost Grecian dress. It had no straps and the cut went with the curve of her breasts. It was tight over her bust then fell loose straight to the floor; it had a small amount of details just under her bust line. It had cost a couple of month's wages but was completely worth it. She decided to just have her hair long and straight, with light make up and gold shoes.

As she stepped out of the en suite she heard both Puck and Finn gasp.

"You my baby sister, are completely smoking hot" Puck said with a large smile, Santana swore she heard Finn muttering something about a milkman but just brushed it off.

They busied themselves with another bottle of Champagne when Brittany's mother entered telling them it was time for the big event. Andrea spent a full 5 minutes though praising the three of them for being so attractive and they couldn't help but laugh at the adorable woman's cuteness.

They went to the back garden to see that most of the seats had already been filled. Santana noticed Rachel at the front stood nervously with one of her dads and her 'best man' Sam, who she had known since school. They took their seats a row from the front, apparently Andrea had managed to move some aunts and uncles to give the 3 of them prime seats, Santana just couldn't help but find this woman unbelievable.

Santana was itching to see what Brittany looked like. She hadn't seen the bridesmaid's dresses but knew Quinn had good taste and that Brittany could wear a sack and still make it look couture. As the music started Santana felt her pulse start to rise, she knew it wouldn't be long until she finally saw her girl.

A couple of Quinn and Brittany's smaller cousins walked down the aisle first as flower girls, they were undeniable cute. Then Santana finally saw what she had been waiting for. There was her girl dressed in a lilac flowing dress that went to her mid-thigh and haltered around her neck. There was a darker purple sash with a bow going round to the back. It was understated as wedding dresses went, but for the beautiful outdoors wedding they were having it went perfectly.

Almost immediately Brittany's eyes locked with Santana as she looked the brunette up and down. Santana felt her heart leap in to her throat as Brittany mouthed 'Wow' to her. Santana responded with a simple 'I love you'. Brittany walked up the aisle with an old friend of both her and Quinn, Mike; Santana couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

Quinn and Rachel were both blubbering messes by the time they met each other at the altar, earning themselves a chorus of 'awww' from everyone sat around. Their vows were rather epic, but that didn't surprise Santana one bit, it was Rachel after all. Santana was merely preoccupied by how beautiful her girlfriend looked, she couldn't keep her eyes off her, and it looked like Brittany was having a similar problem as her eyes kept flicking to Santana during the ceremony.

The service ended with a prolonged kiss by Rachel and Quinn, which received a lot of whooping and hollering from Puck and Finn, Santana had to hit them to calm them down.

People eventually pilled in to the marquee, Santana was frantically looking around for her girlfriend who had been swept up in a midst of congratulations and wedding photos.

"Well do you reckon it would be possible for me to have the first dance a bit later" Was whispered in to Santana's ear causing her to jump. She turned round to see a beautiful Brittany in front of her.

"Sorry I don't think so" Santana quipped "I have a beautiful girlfriend round here somewhere I promised myself to her"

"Well she really is a hell of a lucky lady then isn't she" Brittany said with a laugh.

"Oh trust me that is all me" Santana smiled as she leant in to a kiss.

They were suddenly pulled apart by Andrea who was looking awkward.

"Um girls, do you mind if I talk to you for a second"

Santana looked at Brittany quizzically but the blonde seemed as confused as her.

"Sure Mom, what's up?"

"Well you see, um because it's a big occasion we have rather a lot of relatives here, and while they all know about Rachel and Quinn, not a lot of them know about you Brittany and well I wouldn't mind if we could keep it that way, just for today. You see it caused a lot of trouble to get them to come here for today I wouldn't want anything to upset your sister's day"

Brittany looked outraged. "Mom I really don't care what a bunch of obnoxious coffin dodgers think about me or my life, I am not spending the whole day pretending to be Santana's friend to just save face" Brittany was attracting a bit of attention from people nearby while Andrea looked a bit upset.

"No Britt" Santana started reluctantly "its ok, it's just one day, I really don't want to upset anyone"

"Oh brilliant Santana, I knew you'd understand" Andrea said before quickly bustling off hoping to avoid her daughter's wrath.

"Are you joking Santana?" Brittany practically shouted "I don't want to spend a whole day having to pretend that we're just mates, I am proud of you, I want people to know you belong to me"

"Baby I know, I don't want to either, but all the important people know and it's just one day, I don't want to upset anyone." Santana tried to console her, gently stroking her cheek.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me" Brittany huffed "When we get back to New York, you are cleaning the apartment every day…naked…with a duster" Brittany couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Anything you say baby girl" Santana said laughing, before releasing Brittany's hand she was holding, sadly sighing before her blonde left her to go mingle with the narrow minded pricks that had ruined Santana's day.

During the speeches Santana tried to laugh at the lame jokes and feel emotional at the sentimental parts, but honestly she wasn't really listening, she was gutted to not be sat up with her girlfriend at the main table, holding her hand and being with her.

Sure they had spoken throughout the day but barely got a word in edge ways before someone would interrupt them.

By the time the first dance came Santana was about to kill herself. All of the other couples in the room had joined in but Santana was stuck with dancing with Puck while Brittany was whisked round the room by Mike. Santana felt jealous; she knew she should have been the one dancing with Brittany.

"Puck I am going to the bar" She huffed and stomped over to sit at the bar.

A couple of hours later Santana hadn't moved from the bar. Brittany had been just so busy saying hello to all of her old relatives and friends that she hadn't had time to see the Latina. Santana had been busy with members of Brittany's family trying to set her up with various men around the room.

"I hate this night" Santana sighed as she gulped heavily from her Jack and Coke.

Puck had joined her at the bar straight away after seeing how down his sister was.

"Honey I know it's hard, but it is just one night. What did you expect anyway? This is the mid-west after all can be a bit behind the times" He said, rubbing a soothing hand over her shoulder.

"I know but it's so hard to not be with her like properly. And I swear to God if her Grandmother tries to set me up with any more of her old school friends I will kill her" Santana sighed harder, Puck hadn't made her feel better in any way yet.

"Babe I am pretty sure every bloke in here knows that you are unobtainable by the way you have been drooling over her all evening, I am surprised her relatives haven't yet"

"Well she seems to be coping pretty fine" Santana said huffing, looking over to where Brittany was laughing with Artie and Quinn.

Brittany was sat at a table near the dance floor, laughing away and sipping on a glass of champagne. Many people had left the wedding now, either for partially being too drunk or too old to be able to handle it. It was mostly just old school friends and Brittany's parents. Rachel was a little bit more than tipsy, she had thought it was a great idea to get out the rather large karaoke equipment Quinn's family had and entertain everyone with a few songs. She was delighted to learn that Finn had a pretty decent voice. In fairness it had kept Santana rather entertained at the bar.

"Well why don't you do something to get her attention then?" Puck said suggestively, nodding towards the microphone where Rachel and Finn had just started a duet of 'Like a Virgin'.

"I am definitely not drunk enough for that" Santana said, with a slight smile on her face at the thought none the less.

"Sure you are" Puck said as he gestured to the bar tender for 4 more shots of Jack Daniels.

Santana looked at the shots almost tempted, before shaking her head in protest.

"Oh come on, don't you remember the night we sang before and she watched you, she was practically eye fucking you all night, and you were shaky as shit, imagine what you were like if you totally turned it on…I know you're tempted" Puck said winking at her, knowing he had placed the seeds of thought firmly in Santana's brain. He knew he was going to get his way.

He laughed and hollered as Santana picked up the four shots, one by one, and downed them all. She dragged Puck over to where Rachel and Finn were still singing the song, grabbing a microphone off Finn and dragging him next to her while Puck went to Rachel. The pairs having to share one microphone made things get rather intimate between the couples. Santana looked round to check most of the weddings elderly guests had either fallen asleep or left, she was thankful.

The sound of their voices joining in with the other two caused more people to take notice. Santana didn't go without noticing Quinn and Brittany's head snapping round, recognising the voices. Santana took in Quinn's look of amusement at Puck trying to get close to Rachel and getting shut down, all be it playfully. Santana also noticed how Brittany looked anything but amused, as Finn pressed himself up against Santana's back, obviously to get close to the microphone but was still pushing the boundary on a bit too close.

Santana shot a look to Rachel who was grinning wickedly at her, fully aware of what the Latina was doing; she had seen her looking miserable all day. She shot Santana a wink, giving her silent permission to take lead on the rest of the song.

Santana started singing slightly louder, different bits to the rest of them, not really saying words just rolling her voice making sure she had Brittany's attention. As her efforts with her singing picked up so did her dancing. She was now gyrating slightly back against Finn, running her own hands up and down her body, she knew she was being highly inappropriate but she was getting the attention of most of the room and everyone was singing or cheering along. She shot a seductive look to Brittany, noticing the blondes flush face and dumb founded look; she knew she had her full attention. The liquid courage in her veins definitely helping her cause.

Brittany actually had to cross her legs to try and stop someone the new found tension between them as she figured out what Santana was going to do. Not only was it the hottest she had ever seen her girlfriend, but the singing thing totally did it for her and the fact she knew Santana was using Finn to make her jealous was totally turning her on. This performance was for her and her alone; it drove her wild.

"_You're so fine, and you're mine, I'll be yours till the end of time, cause you make me feel, yeah you make me feel, I've nothing to hide" _

Santana had turned the dancing up even more and her seductive movement followed by the obvious implied meaning of the lyrics. Brittany was barely able to control herself in her seat; she had never seen anything so sexy. The way her girlfriend could sing and move had rendered her completely useless. And although she knew it was all for her she felt her jealousy rising as she saw the complete look of want all over Finn's face. She turned her head slightly to take in the rest of the room noticing that all of the men and a lot of the women were similarly drooling at over her girlfriend.

Santana noticed her girlfriend's enraged face, taking in how everyone was looking at her, and her equal look of lust and want. As per usual Puck had turned out to be a fucking genius.

"_You make me feel like a virgin…ohhh baby" _Santana leant forward pressing the rest of her back against Finn, giving Brittany who was directly in front of her a nice view of her cleavage. She saw her blonde gasp at the sight; Santana merely smirked at how well her plan was working.

Brittany was feeling her self-control lowering by the second. Her mix of jealousy and pure arousal had her the most turned on she had ever been in her life.

"_Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine" _Brittany was actually very close to standing up

"_Ohhhh like a virgin, feels so good inside" _Finn actually had worked up the bollocks to run his hands up Santana's sides and continued up so his hands ran over Santana's breasts. The action caused Santana to step away from his slightly, knowing that he had pushed it too far. Brittany was actually wondering whether it would cause a strain on her and Santana's relationship if she killed one of her oldest friends.

The blonde was now nothing but pissed off she knew where this was going when she saw Santana saunter off the dance floor heading towards the big double doors that lead back in to the house. Brittany gave a look at Finn who looked like he was contemplating following her but Brittany shot him a death look that stopped him from continuing.

Brittany wasn't even thinking where she was going she just knew where her girlfriend would have headed. She tried to ignore the ache between her legs as she frantically walked up the stairs towards her old bedroom.

As she opened the door she saw that Santana had spread herself out on Brittany's old bed, leaning up casually on her elbows with her signature smirk on her face.

"Oh baby, looking a little flushed aren't we? Tired from getting up those stares or did you just see something you liked?" Santana said grinning, fully aware of what the blonde's answer would be.

Brittany couldn't help herself when she stormed over to the bed and yanked Santana up to standing. Santana let out a slight yelp at the force of the action, but couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy.

"No one ever goes near these again, do you understand?" Brittany said, pawing at Santana's breasts in front of her. Santana let out a long groan at the feeling arching her back up in to Brittany's grasp. Santana felt Brittany reach round and pull the zip on the back of her dress down a few inches so the tight part of Santana's dress feel down round her ribs exposing her uncovered breasts.

"Mm fuck, they're all yours baby, all yours" Santana moaned as Brittany started sucking and licking over her chest, alternating between left and right. Santana felt Brittany reach down to try and hike up her dress when Santana finally regained her wits.

"Your turn now sexy" Santana said as she pushed Brittany up against the wall, delighting in the fact she had a short dress on. Santana didn't even waste a second trying to get the blonde ready, she knew she already was. She pushed Brittany's underwear aside and pushed two fingers easily inside of her, she had never felt her so wet.

"Fucking hell Britt, you are so wet" Santana gasped as she pushed deeper in to her.

"Fuck San, urghhh, shit you got me so worked up earlier…sexiest thing I've ever seen" Brittany managed to breathe out in between her panting.

Santana brought her thumb to Brittany's clit, circling it slowly. Brittany started thrusting her hips to meet Santana's hand; she knew she was going to last much longer. Her stamina was certainly lacking compare to her usual standards, but she couldn't help how hot Santana had got her.

Santana felt Brittany's movements starting to get erratic. She quickened the pace, using her hips behind her hand to thrust harder in to her, adding a third finger inside of her girlfriend.

"Fuck San, literally 5 more seconds, fuck…" Brittany never had a chance to finish as merely seconds before her orgasm Santana pulled her fingers out and stepped away from her. Brittany looked at her breathless and confused.

Santana chuckled lightly before biting her bottom lip. "Sorry baby, but I think I just heard they are cutting the cake can't miss that now can we?"

Brittany stood there mouth agape. That was the worst teasing that Santana had ever done, she actually had to hold back the urge to hit her that she had gotten her to within a second of coming to then stop.

Santana headed towards the door when she turned round.

"Oh and Britt" She brought two of her fingers in to her mouth and sucked hard. She was moaning sounds of appreciation as she moved her fingers in and out of her mouth. "Can't wait to taste you later"

With that Santana was out of the door and Brittany was pretty sure she had fainted.

Santana made her way downstairs pretty pleased with herself. She was sure that Brittany had almost died, she knew for a fact that the blonde wouldn't be thinking about anything else but her for the rest of the day.

5 minutes later a slightly flustered Brittany came back in to the room. Santana smiled at her innocently. Brittany sat down in the chair next to her and returned her sweet smile it hadn't been the reaction Santana had been expecting.

Brittany leaned over and whispered in to Santana's ear. "Just made myself come by thinking about riding your mouth, shame you weren't there really" Brittany grinned at her even more before turning to start a conversation with some relative.

Santana was pretty sure she fell off of her chair. She knew that this game was going to last all night and quite frankly she couldn't wait.

Eventually the evening was over. Brittany and Santana managed to pull themselves out of their game for long enough to say a proper goodbye to Quinn and Rachel who were set for Cuba that evening for their honeymoon. The game they had been playing though had meant that the evening had been near torture for both of the women. Brittany hadn't missed all the hungry looks that Santana had been throwing her which she had reciprocated just as badly.

Santana was about to head upstairs to wait for her girlfriend when she felt herself being dragged back in to the lounge where Brittany's parents still were. She looked at Brittany confused, the blonde merely winked at her.

"Mom, Dad, think me and Santana are gonna go out to Mike's or something he just left thinks he wants us to go to a bar with him" Brittany said sweetly.

"Well of course honey, just make sure you take a key, it's already quite late" Brittany's mother hugged her daughter as she busied herself again with saying goodbye to the rest of the guests.

Brittany led Santana out to her old car and all but threw the Latina in to it. They had been driving for about 5 minutes and no words had been spoken when Santana eventually broke the tension.

"Um, are we actually going to a bar, because I kind of thought that we might be um-"

"Of course we're fucking not" Brittany snapped back at her.

The blonde hadn't meant to get angry with the Latina, but the whole day of teasing and the orgasm denial earlier had put her in an awful mood, she wanted to get Santana back for what she had done to her. Something she had known she couldn't do at her own house.

They pulled up outside a run-down looking motel after another few minutes of driving. Santana felt a bit awkward being here still as dressed up as they were. Brittany went in and ordered a double room for the night, Santana dutifully followed.

Santana couldn't help but get a little turned on about the fact that Brittany had brought them here to have sex, clearly it wasn't going to be the quiet controlled sex she knew they could have back at her parent's house, Santana was dying of anticipation.

Brittany opened the door with the battered card key and threw it to the side. She took in the room, it was basic at best. A small desk and television in one corner, a double bed in the middle, en suite in the other corner and a musty looking couch against the wall. 'Perfect' she thought.

She pulled Santana who was still stood by the door way in to the room and shoved her up against the wall as she closed the door behind them. She all but ripped the dress off her girlfriend as she shoved her tongue forcefully in to her mouth, not waiting for permission.

Santana moaned in to her mouth, she loved it when Brittany took control, thankful that her earlier actions had got the blonde riled up enough to do so. She leant round with shaky hands and unhooked the clasp at the back of Brittany's dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Brittany grasped at her hips as she continued kissing her forcefully. It was sloppy and rough but so damn hot. Brittany pulled Santana off of the wall and walked her back towards the couch. Santana thought she was going to fall back over it until Brittany turned her round and pushed her over the arm rest.

Santana now realised what Brittany was going to do and she was completely in shock. Usually Santana was the one that topped, she loved being in control and in the bedroom it was no different. But with Brittany pressed up behind her now, her hand tracing patterns on her inner thighs, she definitely was not complaining about this position.

As Brittany had done to her earlier, she didn't even bother with warming her up; she merely pushed her underwear aside and plunged two fingers in to her.

"Fuckkkk Britt" Santana let out a long moan and bucked her hips back against Brittany as she continued to roughly push in to Santana.

"This is what you get when you fuck with me Santana Lopez" Brittany growled in to Santana's ear, her free arm moving from the small of Santana's back to wrapping round Santana's waist as Brittany pressed her front against Santana's back, practically humping behind her, the extra force of her hand pushing her fingers even deeper in to Santana.

"Fuck…yes…just like that…fuck just there" Santana said breathlessly, knowing she was already getting close.

Brittany let her hand from Santana's waist down under her panties, pinching and brushing roughly against her clit. Santana let out a loud moan and was now thrusting back as quick as Brittany was.

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes, oh my, fuck, Brittttt" Santana screamed as she came. However Brittany didn't stop her motions she was determined to give Santana more, she just increased her speed, continuing to pound in to the Latina.

"God no Britt stop, please, I can't take any more, please, fuck, oh god, fuckkkkk" Santana felt another orgasm hit her body as she nearly collapsed under the weight on it. Brittany eventually slowed her movements, letting Santana ride out her orgasm beneath her before letting them fall to the floor as she held the other woman.

"Oh my god that was fucking sensational" Santana breathed against the crook of Brittany's neck as she held her close.

"Glad you liked it baby, been planning that all day" Brittany said with a cheeky grin.

Santana playfully tapped the side of her head. "I love that filthy mind of yours and I am very happy for this crappy motel room, I doubt your Mom would have appreciated that"

Brittany laughed as Santana let out a small yawn. "Oh hell no, I have a certain request from earlier you need to fulfil"

Santana smirked at her "Oh trust me baby we're just getting started"

**Let me know **


	10. Chapter 10

**Am on 93 reviews I think, literally will screw when I get up to 100! Thank you so much, you guys really are so encouraging. Technically should be working but meh, all is quiet around why shouldn't I get paid for writing a bit of this fic :D **

**Own nothing of Glee.**

Santana sighed as she slouched back in to her big leather chair. It was 21:08 and she was still sat at her desk. She had been there since half 8 in the morning and only left for twenty minutes to grab a quick lunch, she was exhausted. The fact she knew that she would be getting up in around 10 hours to get ready to come back here was killing her.

She and Brittany had been back from Ohio for a few days now; they had had the most wonderful time, opting to spend a couple more days there with Brittany's family. Santana had to admit that she really loved them and saw living proof of why her girlfriend was just so amazing.

Unfortunately though, reality often comes crashing down with a bang, the bang people 5 days of work being left on her desk with only around 3 days to catch up. The worst bit was she truly didn't give a shit. She didn't care about business or shares or money making. She had wanted to become a lawyer to make a difference, to help people, to affect some lives out there. So far the only thing she was yet to affect was the bank accounts of people that already had millions.

She was successful as well, even at 27 years old, she was mainly surrounded by men aged forty plus, this was something that really didn't make the work place all that enjoyable. After she had finally been taken off the internship and given a proper position she still had to endure all the sexist remarks, the 'jokey' sexual advances and the feeling that whenever she spoke in a meeting she didn't hold the attention of the room, so much as her cleavage did. She was pretty sure that they only hired her as something to attract male clients as they walked through the offices to meet with their lawyers and because they seriously lacked any female clients. Apparently she was rather approachable by women, yeah no shit Sherlock.

Santana thought back to the beautiful blonde that would currently be cuddled up on the couch, probably equally as drained from her mornings holding up the coffee shop and the audition she had for 6 that evening. Santana had text her to ask her how it went, so far she hadn't heard back, knowing Brittany she'd probably just misplaced her phone somewhere she tended to do that a lot.

Brittany snuggled back in to the warm couch; she was fighting a losing battle with her eyes to keep herself awake. It was now around half ten and there was still no sign of Santana. She had been buzzing off her audition high earlier. It had gone pretty well, it was an open showcase, basically a chance for up and coming dancers to present to various people holding various job opportunities.

Even though she was buzzed there was still one person that she really wanted to share it with: Santana. For the past few days she had barely seen her girlfriend, always cooped up in the office and one night when she did make it home by 8, she awoke at 3 in the morning to find Santana working in the office in their apartment.

Brittany knew how much Santana hated her job. She honestly didn't know why the Latina didn't just quit, they had enough money between them to live pretty comfortably. Brittany had picked up a few classes a week teaching kids different dances at a local studio and Santana had a huge savings account from her surplus pay cheque, not to mention that she had received everything from her mother. She had begrudgingly sold the house that was left in her name, she knew that she would never visit it or be able to look after it, there was no point it going to waste.

All Brittany knew was that she just wanted Santana to be happy. She loved being a dancer. Of course it didn't have the glamorous pay cheque and sometimes Brittany brought leotards instead of food shopping, but she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Brittany was pulled out of her happy musings by the sound of the front door opening; she looked up to see a rather dead looking Santana. Santana looked up and gave her a sleepy smile before it turned apologetic.

"Sorry I am so late babe, I think everyone has just given me their shitty work that they don't want to do, really wouldn't surprise me" Santana leant down to drop a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her and wrestled her down on the couch with her, snuggling in to Santana's side, inhaling her scent, she missed not having her this close as much.

"It's fine honey, I knew how busy you'd be this week after going away, just wish I could see a smile on that face a bit more" Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana's cheek trying to get a smile out of her girlfriend, it worked.

"You never fail to make me smile baby, it's just this work is killing me at the moment, it would be ok if it was something I actually liked, like you know you and your dancing, but I just found that I really don't give a shit anymore" Santana spoke sadly, knowing how true the weight of her words were.

"Well quit sweetheart, what's the point in doing something if it doesn't make you happy?" Santana smiled at Brittany's simple logic, she only wished things were ever that easy.

"Not as simple as that babe, I have an apartment to pay for, I have food to buy and I have a you to look after" Santana chuckled as Brittany punched her lightly.

"Oi you, we have an apartment that we both pay for, and we both get food and plus I look after you and we both know that" Brittany quipped with a wink.

Santana laughed and snuggled deeper in to Brittany. "I know, I know and you do a great job at it, it's just being a lawyer is all I know, it was what my Dad said I'd be good at as a kid, what I always planned to do, I don't know how to be anything else. Plus I don't think your Mom would like me as much, I've never heard someone fawn over being a lawyer so much"

Brittany giggled "Yeah that's only because Quinn ended up with a wannabe Broadway star and I nabbed the lawyer"

"Berry will make it, just give her time" Santana said sleepily.

Brittany was shocked "Santana, did you just pay Rachel a compliment"

Santana laughed "Hush, no definitely not, and if you tell anyone you will be doing the dishes for a month"

"Ok deal San, our little secret although I am so telling her next time you call her man hands" Brittany caught Santana's hand as it lazily tried to swat at her. "Seriously though Hun, you being a lawyer doesn't define you and yeah it makes sense for you to be one, you do like to argue better than anyone I know but seriously there must be something else"

"I don't know Britt, all I know now is that I need a long sleep preferably with a big you shaped pillow" Santana dopily dragged Brittany off the couch and headed towards their bedroom. Brittany however was determined to not let this drop, she had a plan.

The next afternoon Brittany had decided to close the shop early finishing at around 1 O'clock. She knew Santana's schedule so knew that in about fifteen minute's time she would be heading out for lunch for about twenty minutes that was definitely going to be her opportunity to strike.

She headed towards the large office block of buildings, she had been there several times before, often to just drop in on Santana after an audition or just to say hi. She knew the Latina wouldn't get in any trouble for having her girlfriend there, the pervy men just loved the fact that the two women were together and actually encouraged Brittany's presence there more often. Brittany had never practised a fake smile more in her life.

The doorman let her in the building after Santana gave her some card pass that meant she could visit whenever. She looked at the clock and saw that Santana definitely should have been out of her office by now. She made her way up to the 34th floor in the elevator and went in to the reception at the front of the rather large block of offices. She signed in and made her way through the floor, trying to block out the 'whispers' of Santana's colleagues telling different workers how sexy Santana's 'bird' was and how they'd 'pay to see that show'. Brittany couldn't help but think how sickening men were, no wonder she was a lesbian.

She made her way up some small stairs to the slightly smaller reception desk as Santana was in the corporate department they had their own part of the floor. And here Brittany met the key to her plan, Bridget Santana's receptionist. She was an attractive young girl of about 19, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. It had been clear to both of the girls that Bridget had a little thing for both of them, together and separate.

She had been hired a couple of weeks after Santana and Brittany had started dating, the first time she had ever met with Santana, she had walked in to her office unannounced and was greeted with Brittany slightly on top of Santana in her desk chair, lips locked and hands roaming.

Since then, whenever either of the girls was in her presence, they could see her staring at them and get flushed whenever they caught her. Santana had first noticed it as well when Bridget would make everyone's coffees in the morning, Bridget made everyone instant from the old staff kitchen and handed it round, however every morning Santana would receive a large cup of tea fresh from Starbucks. When Santana questioned how she knew that she didn't really like coffee, Bridget blushed and said that she had mentioned it or something in passing to one of her colleagues and she had noted it down.

There was also the memorable time that Brittany and Santana had gone a few days without seeing each other due to work commitments. Brittany had rung Santana up and initiated a serious round of phone sex. After around ten minutes in to it they had heard a faint noise on the line and Santana had stood up to investigate and looked out the small window of her office to see in fact Bridget had picked up one of the phones in reception that just happened to be the one connected to Santana's office phone. The sound of Santana practically shouting 'Oh my God' caused Bridget to abruptly turn round and seemingly die of embarrassment, her only action was her practically breaking the phone she threw it down on the receiver so hard. Anyone else and Santana would of fired them instantly, but having the receptionist crush on you had some pretty good advantages, something that Brittany had learned to.

As Brittany walked in to the reception, she changed her walk from her usual to a slight saunter swaying her hips as she went. Bridget seemed to be deeply involved in some sort of filing, so Brittany placed her hands down on the desk and coughed slightly, causing the young girl to jump in fright then blush endlessly.

"Nice to see you again Bridget" Brittany practically purred.

"Um…hi Brittany, nice to see you too" Brittany could see Bridget was trying to fight the smile of her face as she stuttered through her words.

"The boss isn't in is she?" Brittany questioned with a smirk and a wink, causing Bridget to lose the ability to talk even more.

"Ohhh-um, err no, um she's at lunch, I can tell her you stopped by though if you want"

"Oh no, that's perfect, I actually only came here to see you Bridget" Brittany was pretty sure at the look on Bridget's face she had made all of her Christmases come at once.

"W-w-what" Bridget managed to choke out.

"Well honey, you probably know as well as I do how busy Santana has been the past few days, I was just wondering if you could maybe get any appointments she had after around like 5 rearranged for a later date, so I could take my girl out on a date" Brittany saw Bridget's face fall slightly "It would mean so much to me, you have no idea" Brittany reached across and squeezed Bridget's hand, she was pretty sure the girl was never going to wash it again.

"Yeah, sure Brittany, anything for you" Bridget smiled at her like a love struck puppy.

"That's great, oh and Bridget no mention of this to San, I wanna keep it as a surprise just make sure she is home by no later than half 5"

"Of course Brittany, literally anything you need just ask"

"Thanks Bridget, you're the best" Brittany blew her a kiss as she walked out the office, smiling to herself about just how well that went.

5 minutes later Santana breezed back in to the office through reception, smirking slightly at Bridget as she went. "I like that top on you by the way Bridge, really brings out your eyes"

Bridget clawed at her brand new silky blue top, she had brought it to try and catch Santana's eye.

"Thanks Santana is there like anything I can do at all for you? Literally anything at all" Santana laughed at how cute she really could be.

"Well shoot now that you mention it, I didn't have time to get that Salad I liked down at Trevy's because John caught me and wouldn't let me go till I looked over his case"

"I'll get it!" Bridget practically shouted.

"Oh will you, thanks Bridge you really are the best" Santana gave her a wink and a grin before walking in to her office; she really did love her receptionist.

At around quarter to 5 Santana was about to kill herself. She was shattered still from work yesterday and had meetings scheduled till around 9. They really didn't pay her enough for this shit. At that moment Bridget knocked on her door and walked in.

"Santana, you'll be happy to know that all of your meetings have been cleared this evening, timing mishaps I think, so um they will be rearranged for some time next week, so you can pretty much leave whenever you want" Bridget said not looking at Santana, she tried to sound nonchalant.

Santana eyed her curiously. "Oh my God, Bridget you seriously did this for me because you know how tired and shitty I've been feeling?"

Bridget wanted to tell her no, because technically speaking it wasn't true, but then again technically speaking it was her who rearranged everything, so she merely nodded slightly unable to pass up the chance at surprising Santana.

"You are my favourite" Santana gave her a slight hug, knowing she wasn't being strictly professional but too happy with her sudden evening off to care.

Bridget watched Santana leave the office with a huge smile, while she tried to remember how to move her feet again.

Santana defied all traffic laws to get back to her apartment, she couldn't wait to surprise Brittany who would be home by now and just spend an evening together with her. She practically fell through the door but couldn't help the slight face of disappointment as she was met with Puck and not her beautiful girlfriend.

"Wow Sis, I am just that fucking happy to see you too" Puck laughed sarcastically.

"Why are you in my apartment and where the hell is my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"We are eloping, she decided that plastic doesn't cut it for her anymore and wants the real deal" Puck challenged with a huge grin.

"Wow that almost would be believable if I didn't know that you had a complete pecker"

Puck stood mouth agape, completely in shock. "I do not have a pecker!"

"Puck you've slept with some of my friends, believe me girls talk and its okay size isn't everything, or wait is that just what they say for blokes with your um 'condition'" Santana stated with finger quotes as she took in Puck's now raged expression.

"I'll fucking show you pecker Lopez" Puck growled as she roughly shoved down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion revealing himself to Santana in all his glory.

"Puck, what the fuckkk! What! Oh my god! Put it away you are my brother for Christ sake, I do not want to see that!" Santana screamed covering her eyes with one pillow from the couch tossing another at Puck to covering himself up.

"Merely proving a point babe" Puck said smugly, zipping himself back up.

"Merely making me violently vomit _babe" _Santana retorted still not looking back from around the cushion.

"Little Puck is back in his cage so calm your shit Santana, who knew you were such a prude"

"I am not a prude, just would like a little more warning before something like that ever happens again"

"It's impressive I know" Puck said with a grin while Santana rolled her eyes, shoving him out the way as she sat down on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway and where the hell is Brittany?"

"I am here at the wish of said woman actually, to inform you to take a shower and go put on one of your pretty little dresses as I am driving you to meet her on a date"

Santana was confused "A date? Britt and I have been together for like 8 months; pretty sure we have gone past just dating now"

"Well she thought it would be nice after you've had a pretty hellish week so I hear, so come on move your ass and get yourself dressed" Puck said picking her up flinging her towards the bathroom.

"Well why didn't she just leave a note or something, why do you have to be here?"

"Because she knows how you would of just spent the whole time getting ready on the phone to me anyway as your fashion sense is just that bad" Puck laughed as he shut the door quickly before Santana could hit him.

Santana eventually emerged an hour later after immense help from Puck in a deep blue dress that finished just above her knees. It was pretty casual but nice enough once she had added her jewellery and done her hair and make-up, Puck insisting understated is sexy as, Santana had no idea what he meant.

"So now what Puckerman, you gonna come hold my hand through dinner too, help me chew my food" Santana smirked.

"No babe, I am just here to drop you off at the restaurant, although if you're offering I will totally help come and service your girl for you later if you want" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"If you hadn't just helped me out immensely with the dress, I would be an only child right about now" Santana said huffing as she stormed out of the apartment.

Puck dropped Santana off to a small Italian about fifteen minutes away from their apartment. It was where she and Brittany eat out at a lot. It wasn't extravagant or anything, just simply good food and a whole lot of memories.

She walked inside and already saw Brittany sat at a table, pointlessly looking over the menu, they had always ordered the same thing every time they had come here.

"Well if this isn't a lovely surprise" Santana smiled as she walked over to Brittany who finally noticed her.

"Remind me to buy Puck a keg or something" Brittany smirked as she took in what Santana was wearing.

The waiter came over and they ordered, before finally having time to properly talk.

"Well I must say, this beats being stuck in my office all night" Santana said leaning forward to capture Brittany's hand.

"Oh so you liked the plan then?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe Bridget; did she call you or something after she moved the meetings? That girl really is such a sweetheart sometimes…"

"What do you mean did she call _me_?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well Bridget told me that she moved all of my meetings for me because she'd like seen how run down and that I looked, she must have called you to tell you that you could plan something for us tonight or something right?"

It finally clicked in Brittany's head. "What a cow" Brittany observed with a slight smirk as Santana looked on confused. "Babe, I went down to your office today when you were at lunch and asked Bridget if she could move your meetings so you would be free for me to take you out tonight, it was supposed to be a surprise she had nothing to do with it but reschedule some shit."

Santana laughed "Are you kidding me? Ha wow totally sneaky receptionist right there and to think I hugged her for it"

Brittany scoffed "Well that's the last time I'll ever be flirting with her again"

Santana's eyes narrowed "Oh so you flirt with my receptionist do you babe?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "Oh please Santana, do you think I don't know how much you flirt with her, I can just imagine…'Oh Bridge I forgot to get my lunch could you get it for me'…'Oh Bridge you really are the best, do you think you could go get these copied for me'…'Oh Bridge Brittany and I were too tired for sex last night do you think you could come over here and help me out'" Brittany finished her impression of Santana which had the Latina in fits of laughter.

"That sounds nothing like me…although the words are pretty damn accurate" Santana winked while Brittany kicked her shin under the table.

The conversation flowed for a while longer before Brittany produced a sheet of paper from her bag.

"I've been doing some thinking today" Brittany started

"Always a good thing" Santana piped in earning herself a glare.

"I have made a list of other things that I believe you could do with your life, because clearly you really aren't happy with your job"

"I dunno Britt, I can't just up and leave and like seriously what else would I do?"

"Exactly why I made the list now have a look" Brittany handed the piece of paper over as Santana read.

Santana Laughed "As much as I would love to be your private escort, pole dancer or sex slave, I don't really think they would help pay for the bills"

"Well a girl can dream can't she? No but seriously San keep reading they get serious"

Santana continued to scan the paper. "Advertising, no way I want to get out of an office if anything…I don't want to do anything in retail…Nor management really, no one ever respects a young woman all that much…A cop? Brittany are you being serious" Santana laughed.

"What I could totally see you being a cop just imagine you in that uniform mmm" Brittany trailed off losing focus.

"Yeah well I am sure you'd love it but really I am like tiny how the hell would I sort out any harden criminals?"

"Oh please Santana, I have seen you scared the shit out of Puck on numerous occasions, you know yourself you can be completely bad ass, and plus you won't be in an office and I know you always wanted to make a difference to people's lives this way you actually can go out and do it"

Santana contemplated it for a moment. Yes it would be a huge pay cut and definitely not as routine like as her job now, but maybe that was what she wanted.

Brittany squeezed her hand tighter "Don't have to decide now San but just think about it"

Santana smiled when she looked at Brittany and realised just how much she loved her girl.

It was a week later when Santana stormed out of her office block and down the street. She had quite simply had enough. Her team had been discussing their plan to go to dinner with an opposite firm to try and sort out a deal on a case they were having. She was excited and ready to actually do something she thought she would like concerning her job, when her boss had told her to go along and merely pretend to be one of her colleague's girlfriend and flirt outrageously with the other lawyers, she had had enough. Right then and there she told them where they could stick their fucking job.

She rang Brittany when she was in the cab on her way home; luckily the blonde had been home all day waiting to hear any news from that audition she had had. She opened the door to be encased in a huge hug and Brittany whispering it would all be ok in her ear.

They stayed together for a few minutes before Santana finally spoke. "You know I think I might look in to that Police academy thing"

Brittany beamed at her and went over to the draw and pulled out a pack of some sort. She brought it over to Santana who saw it was a police academy information pack and application forms.

"I love you so much do you know that?" Santana said smiling at her girlfriend. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hold on to that thought babe" Brittany smirked as she ran to the phone.

Santana spent the next few minutes flipping through the information; it really did look quite exciting. She turned her head when she saw Brittany return, looking ghostly pale and a look of shock on her face. Santana immediately ran to her.

"Babe, what's up? What's happened?"

Brittany stayed stoic for a moment before turning to Santana. "It was the people from the audition, they've offered me a permanent job for 6 months being a back-up dancer" She said with no emotion in her voice that confused Santana.

"Oh my god babe, you fucking Rockstar! Why are you not bouncing off the walls about this? I knew you could do it!" Santana was jumping all around trying to get Brittany excited.

"No Santana you don't understand" Brittany said pushing Santana away. "It's a job as a back-up dancer for some new pop act that is going on tour"

"Yeah…so? It's still amazing?" Santana was beyond confused.

"Tour Santana, it's a 6 month tour…going all around the states, I would be away from New York for 6 months"

**Don't hate me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for getting me to over 100 reviews guys! Oh and I know some people didn't like the cop thing but it plays a role in a part of the story pretty soon so had to have it, it's not going to be integral or anything though so just keep pretending she is a lawyer **

**Own nothing of Glee**

"What?" Santana couldn't help but shout she immediately felt rather guilty when she saw Brittany flinch away from her she just couldn't help her reaction.

"Santana I am just as shocked as you are, I just picked up and they asked for me then I don't know apparently the people who are choreographing for this tour saw me and liked me so they've asked me to sign a six month contract"

Santana felt physically sick. 6 months…183 days…4392 hours. She hated when she was away from Brittany just while she went to work, she couldn't imagine not waking up or going to sleep next to the blonde. Or how she wouldn't be able to hear her voice, see her smile, feel her pressed up against her it was too much for Santana to handle she felt like she might pass out.

Santana had to drop on to the couch to stop herself from passing out. She felt like there was a giant knot in her stomach, she tried to sit back and relax her heart rate but she couldn't help but feel it thundering against her chest. She was really realising now that she had quit her job today yes but compared to this it had meant absolutely nothing.

"Santana please say something" Brittany begged, she was now on her knees in front of the brunette.

"I don't know what to say Britt, like what, just like, what are you going to do?" Santana managed to whisper out, she was still completely bewildered and shocked from the situation.

Brittany thought for a minute, trying not to look at Santana, whose eyes were burning holes in to her. She really didn't know what to do. If she had been asked this 8 months ago before Santana she would have said it was a dream come true. But now she had Santana and she had been like a dream come true. She couldn't imagine not being with her every single day.

"W-w-what would happen to us if I did go?" Brittany basically whispered, so scared of Santana's reaction.

"So what you're basically saying is that you want to go?" Santana said coldly to her, she knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help how she was feeling, she was desperate for the blonde not to go.

"I am not saying anything San, I just need to know"

Santana tried to think what would happen if Brittany did go. She knew she loved her enough to be away from her for that long indefinitely but then thoughts of being thousands of miles away, Brittany meeting a whole load of new people with Santana out of mind; she was letting her own insecurities get better of her.

"I really don't know Britt" Santana admitted sadly, she saw the hurt in Brittany's eyes but didn't expect the flat out rage that was going to come.

Brittany was pretty pissed with Santana, they had had the most wonderful 8 months together, the best that Brittany had ever experienced, and she was so in love with Santana that at times it actually hurt. She knew how hard it would be but she would never have doubted that anything would have come between the two of them; she had been expecting Santana to tell her that everything would still be fine.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know Santana" Brittany said harshly, standing up, walking away from her.

"Britt what do you expect me to say, oh sure Britt go fuck off thousands of miles for half a year doing god knows what with whoever the fuck you like" Santana let the words slip out before she could realise what she had said, the hurt she inflicted on Brittany with those words felt like a slap round the face.

"Did you seriously just say that? Do you actually think I would do that to you? Do you really not trust me at all?" Brittany's tone was harsh but she knew Santana deserved it for thinking that.

"No of course I do Britt" Santana tried to back track "It's just, what if you do meet someone, like I won't be there with you for 6 months, who knows what the fuck would happen" Santana let out a defeated sigh.

"Santana, baby listen to me" Brittany spoke softly, her rage had dissipated. "I love you, no one else could ever change that and I really mean that and no matter where I am or how long I'll be gone for I will always come back to you" Brittany had hoped it would comfort Santana, but Santana heard the meaning behind her words.

Santana jumped off of the couch and stood over Brittany glaring. "So what you've just basically fucking said is that you're leaving me"

Brittany jumped up too and tried to wrap her arms round Santana. "No Santana I am not saying anything I was just saying that if I do go, it won't change us. I love you and I am going to love you forever 6 months in the grand scheme of things isn't going to affect us when we have forever"

"For fuck sake Brittany, just fucking tell me you're going, you keep implying it"

"Santana all I am fucking saying is that I love you so much that 6 months wouldn't change the way I feel about you. For god sake San, after all we've been through with Tina, your Mum, meeting my parents, liking each other for 3 months without saying a word and you think that this would tear us apart"

Santana knew it wouldn't, she knew she loved Brittany too much, but her stubborn mind and jealousy at the thought of her being away from her for so long took over.

"I don't know Britt, 6 months is a very long time" Santana muttered, not able to look at her, knowing she would see through her lie.

Brittany stood there shocked for a minute, unable to believe the words she was hearing. "So what if I wanted to go?"

Santana felt her stomach start to churn and she had to fight back the urge to gag, it was something that Brittany didn't fail to notice.

"Santana, can you just listen to me? I am 24 fucking years old and all I can say for myself is a high school diploma and half assed skills with a coffee machine, I don't want to be doing this for the rest of my fucking life, this could be a real opportunity for me. 6 months for this and I can pretty much teach dance anywhere here, I could even save up and try and start my own studio, don't you realise how much this could do for me?"

"And what about what this would do to us Britt, or does that not fucking matter when it comes to your dancing?" Santana said bitterly, she knew how unreasonable she was being but she just simply couldn't help it.

"Santana I am not saying it wouldn't be hard, I am not saying that I wouldn't miss you every single second I was away because of course I would. But it wouldn't be an ending to us; we would merely just be separate for a while. I want to be able to do all the nice things you do for me San. When we go out to dinner you pay, all the sweet gestures and gifts you get me, I can never return it I want to be able to do that, to be able to be my own person without feeling like you have to look after me"

"But I like looking after you Britt, with my lawyer's salary and my Mom's money it would be easily done babe, you don't need to fuck off away from me to get the ability to do that"

"Santana, you quit being a lawyer remember"

"So! I will get my job back okay? Whatever it's gonna take for you not to leave" Santana almost begged.

"Santana you don't get it. I want to do this, I want to accomplish something in my life, being proud of myself for something, I thought you of all people would fucking understand this and support me in this?"

"Well I don't" Santana said bluntly "I didn't get in to this thing for 8 months down the line you to fuck off and leave me, so Britt if you decide to go then-"

"Then what Santana, then fucking what?" Brittany was split half way between rage and half way between sobbing, Santana was in a similar state as they stood in front of each other, their emotions boiling over.

Santana looked at her girlfriend for a few moments, seeing the pain she was causing but couldn't help it, the thought of Brittany choosing to be away from her was overruling her reasoning and rationale.

"Then it's over" Santana whispered as she walked away in to the bedroom, not before she heard the sound of a loud heartbroken cry and the fall of knees crashing to the floor.

Santana threw herself on to their bed and began to sob even harder when all she could smell was Brittany on the sheets, knowing and fearing that they might never share a bed again. She knew she was being out of order, that Brittany deserved to go live out her dream and that Santana should be supportive of her. But at that moment she just couldn't allow herself to think like that, she was too controlled by irrational thought and her own pain and heartache.

All Santana could think have at this moment been how much she wanted to speak to her Mom. How much she wanted to call her up and cry down the phone to her, to hear her say everything was going to be alright. For the past 8 months that job had been down to Brittany, now it was Brittany she was having problems with there was no one to do that anymore. She had never really loved anyone properly in her life, besides her parents and now Brittany.

Santana found herself staring directly at the large canvas of her and her mother that was hung up on the wall opposite their bed. She remembered how hard that time had been, how Brittany had stuck by her through all of it, how she had never complained for a minute, simply did what Santana had needed to be okay.

Santana suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt come crashing down on her. She had no right to say any of the things she had done to Brittany. It had been her dream since she was a child and now childishly Santana was making her choose between two good things in her life. If her mother had heard what she had said to her girlfriend she would have been ashamed, Santana knew it.

Santana stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She stood on tiptoes and reached for the old ratty shoe box in the far corner. She opened it up as she looked down in to the box that contained all of the old photos of her and her Mom from throughout the years. It was also the place that Santana had placed the ring that her Mom had given her.

She picked it up in her fingers and it was almost like a stab in the chest, this was meant to be for Brittany and now because of her stupid, jealous behaviour it could all be over.

She had never met anyone like Brittany, never fallen so hard or so quickly ever in her life. Thinking back now Santana had known months before she told Brittany, months before she even told herself that she was in love with her, she brought out the best in Santana even when she was at her worst. She supported her through whatever she wanted to do and never doubted her for a second.

Santana lied back down on the bed for another minute before her head cleared and she finally just thought 'what the fuck am I doing?'

Brittany was sat at the desk in the lounge sobbing as she typed an email to an address she managed to find off the company website she had found for the people who had offered her the job. Her hands were shaking as she typed, although she had made her decision, when Santana had given her the ultimatum she knew what her answer would be even before Santana finished the sentence.

Either way in this decision a little bit of her heart was going to be broken; she had just hoped that she had decided to break the smaller part, hoping that her decision might help heal it.

She heard the bedroom door open and part of her was willing that Santana would just leave out the door, she didn't think she could bare to be around her just now, her reaction had not been anything that she had expected.

Unfortunately she saw that Santana was headed right towards her, she felt herself cower in to her chair slightly, it had been her first real fight with Santana and she didn't want to repeat it again. The look in Santana's eyes made her look like she was on a mission but as she approached the desk; Brittany could see her start to waver.

"I am emailing them now Santana" Brittany said sadly, she could hear Santana take an intake of breath as she waited for Brittany to finish the sentence. Brittany proceeded to break down even more as she tried to speak. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap round her as Santana picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

"S-s-san, I am emailing them to say I can't do it, okay, I love to dance but I can't not have you in my life okay I love you too much and as much as I love dancing I love you more and I am fine just teaching a couple of classes you're more important" Brittany sobbed in to Santana's neck as she tried to stop herself from shaking. She noticed the hand that had been stroking her hair stop abruptly.

"Not good enough" Santana answered bluntly. Brittany started a whole new round of sobs.

"Santana, I'm sorry please don't break up with me, look I am not gonna lie that job would have been my dream before I met you, but now you are the most important thing in my life and if you really are asking me to choose then there really isn't a choice, it's you every time okay?" Brittany gripped hard on to Santana; she couldn't comprehend the thought of losing the brunette.

"No Brittany, you staying here wouldn't be good enough, listen to me please, I was a complete ass before I was just in shock and sad at the thought of not seeing you every day. But babe you're right, you need to do this, this is one of your dreams and I know I am another one but I promise I am not going to be going anywhere. All I am going to be doing when your gone is thinking of you, missing you and being so god damn proud of you. And it's gonna hurt but I figure it's okay to miss you, you know? It's just a constant reminder of how much we love each other, so babe I want you to go and I want you to show the world how amazing you are"

Brittany had tears streaming down her face, she didn't think it was possible but in that moment she fell even more in love with Santana.

"Thank you so much Santana, I love you more than you could ever know" Brittany kissed her as hard as she could; it was wet and messy with all their tears, but full of love none the less.

"There is something else" Santana started, Brittany tilted her head slightly confused "Well I figure I need to do something to make sure you come back to me, like an insurance policy you know?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Babe you don't have to do anything, you know I am always gonna be coming back to you no matter what happens" Brittany said smiling although she began to worry a bit as Santana moved off the couch away from her.

"Oh so do you not want this then?" Santana asked, getting down on one knee in front of Brittany.

Brittany felt all the breath leave her body as Santana produced the ring from her pocket, the ring that Brittany had noticed her mother wearing for the days that they had taken care of her. She felt a new bout of tears start to pour down her face but this time for an entirely good reason.

"Yes!" Brittany basically screamed.

Santana chuckled, her heart rate not slowing down even though the blonde had said yes, she was pretty sure it was going to explode out of her chest.

"Britt I didn't even ask you yet"

"Yes! Oh sorry um go on ask me, but just so you know it's definitely a yes, a hundred, no million, no infinity times yes!"

Santana broke out in to a full on laugh and grasped Brittany's hand in hers. "Brittany Pierce, will you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?" Santana was now fighting back the tears.

"Of course I will Santana, I love you so much baby, so, so much" Brittany crawled on to the floor and they began to kiss each other with as much passion as they could muster. Santana slowly slid the ring on to Brittany's finger; thankfully it seemed to be a pretty perfect fit.

They lied on the floor together for hours, sometimes kissing, sometimes laughing and chatting but mostly in a comfortable silence staring at each other with a love that didn't need to be voiced; they both knew it was there.

3 weeks later, Brittany was at the airport with Santana. The news of their engagement had gone down a treat. Quinn and Rachel immediately started to give them contacts and ideas for wedding plans while Puck replied nonchalantly stating that it had been a pretty obvious outcome from the start.

Brittany's parents had been thrilled and Brittany's Mom had already begun trying to sort out a decent date to set it on. Santana's apprehension of her career change had gone down well with Brittany's parents despite her fears. Apparently having her daughter marry an 'officer of the law' was such a privilege as now Santana was going to be a 'true American hero', Rachel almost had to stop herself from being sick. Santana had been accepted in to the police academy and was starting the following week.

They stood at the departure gate at the airport; both attempting to smile but both knowing they were trying to stay controlled and fight back the tears.

"Hey you, no getting sad, you have a pretty shit hot wedding to go plan oh and also, your brother is moving in to look after you upon my request" Brittany chuckled as Santana rolled her eyes.

"So what I need a baby sitter now do i?"

"Well someone needs to look after you, although he is just a temporary substitute that is always going to be my job, Mrs Pierce" Brittany quipped.

Santana arched her eyebrow "Don't you mean Mrs Lopez?"

"Pierce-Lopez?"

"Lopez-Pierce? Makes sense for it to be alphabetical"

Brittany laughed "Okay you win, Lopez-Pierce it is."

Suddenly the mood tensed as Brittany's flight got called. The two women wrapped themselves up in each other as the tears then started to flow.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine Santana, I will think of you every moment I am away and I will call and write and text and sext and email and-"

Santana silenced her with a kiss that said how much she loved her with every movement of her mouth. She pulled Brittany tighter to her and squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember every single feeling in her body in this moment. They eventually pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I know you will baby, and you know I will do the same, so go on and be my beautiful dancing superstar for the world to see, because I will be right here waiting for you when you come home" Santana said with a huge smile despite the cascades of tears falling down her face.

Brittany pushed her lips to Santana's once more. "Santana Lopez you've changed my life, I love you"

"As I love you beautiful, as I love you"

They decided to say see you later, rather than goodbye, it seemed more fitting. Santana waited until she saw Brittany's plane take off until she was able to move, tears still freely flowing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see Puck standing there now holding his arms out as he embraced her in a massive hug.

Brittany sat on the plane barely holding it together, she had almost run back to Santana, but the ring on her finger had stopped her, she knew Santana would always still be there. She opened up her carry-on bag to get some water when she found a large brown envelope that hadn't been there before. She opened it to see that it was filled with about 30 smaller envelopes and a small card of white paper.

'_There are 26 letters in here that is 1 letter a week for all the time you are gone. I sprayed each one of them with my perfume and gave each of them a kiss. I want you to know that you are my everything, like literally my everything and I will be counting down the days till you come back, in the mean time I will be watching every single clip of the tour I can find to see my baby shining at her best. Also I added a play list to your iPod, listen to it when you are sad, lonely or missing me and open a letter to then know that there will not be one moment that I won't be missing you.' _

_You complete me Britt, there is no better way to say it. I love you._

_Yours __forever,_

_Santana 3_

Brittany burst in to more tears but this time happy ones, she looked down at the package and the ring on her finger and couldn't believe how happy she really was. She sat down further in her sleep and shut her eyes as the music started to flood her ears.

Santana stumbled back in to the apartment which was harder than she thought it would be. She choked back a sob, glad she asked Puck to stay downstairs, she didn't want him to see her like this. She looked at herself in the mirror to see that her make-up had streamed down her face. She sighed then went in to her bedroom to try and find a make-up wipe when she was stopped dead in her tracks. The mirror that stood above the dresser in their room had been covered in pink lipstick scrawl.

'_Santana, _

_I just want you to know how much I love you for letting me do this, this would have been a dream come true, if all my dreams hadn't already come true the day I met you. I want you to also know that every time I dance or perform, I will be doing it for you, with you in my head and with you in my heart. You are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate, the day I met you was the day my life came together. Te amo beautiful, more than you could ever know._

_Britt x'_

Santana smiled even as she still had to fight back the tears, she finally managed to let out a happy laugh as she rang Puck again to ask if he needed some help moving his stuff here and did he want to go watch a game tonight. It would be hard without Brittany she knew, but it would all be alright in the end, because she would always be getting her girl back.

'But first things first' she thought, 'where is that Ikea catalogue, because there is no way that mirror is getting cleaned any time soon'.

**Don't hate me for making Brittany go like seriously she will be out of the next chapter for like 1000 words that's it! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and about my new story 'One day soon', I am gonna start that after I finish this one, so I'd say about another month, this is not even half way done yet **

**I own nothing of Glee**

Santana had never felt time go slower. The past 6 months had been ridiculously hard if she was truly honest with herself. The first month felt kind of numb to her. It was hard being in the apartment and the same places that she and Brittany had been living in for so long together, she kept thinking that the blonde would walk in at any minute, with the dopey smile on her face, that Santana loved so much.

Puck had moved in to live with her and for that she was really thankful, he had rented his apartment out for 6 months, saying he could do with the extra cash but Santana knew he was only there for her. He made things a little bit better, she was never alone and he was forever taking her out and keeping her busy to stop her from getting sad about her girlfriend's absence. Quinn and Rachel had been frequent guests at their apartment as well, Santana found herself subconsciously growing a lot closer to Quinn, she knew due to Brittany's absence it was the closest thing she had to her, Quinn found it rather adorable.

When Santana really thought about it though, things had been okay. The police academy was keeping her ridiculously busy, she had no idea it was going to be so hard, but she was loving it so much. It was different to her old job, she actually felt like she was doing something meaningful. She had of course aced all of the fitness and academic tests and she had now been placed as probationary status. She had done a few ride alongs and was now nearing the end of her training before she was getting assigned to a department. She was pretty proud of herself, but she was even more proud of Brittany.

They spoke every day religiously and to that she was very thankful. Her girlfriend had excelled on tour; it only took her 3 weeks of dancing in the background before they brought her up to the front of the stage to be part of the main choreography. She had also been chosen to be part of a small group of the dancers that only performed in specific numbers. Of course Brittany told her every day about everything she did but Santana spent most of her time searching through the internet just trying to find any clips or pictures she could, she then stuck all of the photos in various places around the house, making her smile every time she saw them.

There had been the inevitable moments of jealousy, but Santana tried to keep her emotions as best in check as she could. A couple of the dancers had made their advances but Brittany of course had declined and told Santana about it straight away, so Santana knew she didn't have to worry but still found herself trying to block out the images in her head of Brittany with someone else.

The most notable change for Santana though was how Brittany herself was different. She knew it would do anyway but the tour had been the best thing she ever could have done. The way she spoke, the way she behaved, the small changes in her personality that she noticed when they were Skyping or on the phone, her confidence had grown so much. Santana couldn't even comprehend that she was once the shy coffee girl that couldn't even bare to look her in the eye.

Brittany always sent her presents whenever they moved to a different state. It was always a post card, a football jersey and one of her dance t shirts, just in case she was missing her too much. Santana couldn't help but laugh with how well Brittany knew her.

The best thing was that Brittany had been offered a job for when she got back to New York. The programme director had taken a massive shine to her while being on tour and had offered her the part to take over his role as directing and choreographing different dance scenes for Broadway and Off-Broadway shows. Of course Brittany had jumped at the opportunity; it was pretty much what she had wanted to do all of her life.

All Santana knew now is that she wanted her back and she knew Brittany was feeling the same. Brittany had loved being on tour, but after 6 months of different hotel rooms, constant rehearsals and performing show after show every night, it was all taking its toll on her. For the last month all Brittany found herself thinking about was how much she just wanted to be back with Santana, on their couch, watching bad Saturday night television while eating greasy Chinese food.

Brittany honestly couldn't think she could love Santana more. For the whole 6 months she had been away Santana had been nothing short of incredible. She had always been supportive and never told her how hard she was finding it like Brittany knew she was, because it was exactly the same way that Brittany was feeling.

For the most part, everyone on tour had been great too. The director, Grant, had been the one to offer her the job and she was pretty sure at that moment she loved him almost as much as she loved Santana. There had been the few bitchy girls and over-friendly blokes but once she flashed the wedding ring in their direction they soon backed off. Brittany did wonder if after so long, she'd feel any different about Santana, but had found that the absence had just made her love her more, the fact she was so supportive and knew she was waiting for her just confirmed her feelings for her, not that she needed to at all, she had always known.

One particularly hard day was the fact that they had been over a thousand miles apart on their year anniversary. Santana insisted that it was fine and that they would celebrate it as soon as she got back, but she could see even on the computer monitor that her smiles never reached her eyes the whole conversation. On the day, Brittany had been pleasantly surprised by a ridiculously sized bouquet of 24 roses and a long letter that Santana had sent from New York, it was better than any present that Santana could have brought.

It was the pure satisfaction of how her life had come together that pulled Brittany through all the hard times of being separate and the especially long last month. Brittany had laughed ridiculously hard when Santana had told her that she and Brittany's Mom had been having daily phone calls about wedding plans and dress designs and food menus and everything else a wedding entails. All Brittany really cared about was she got final pick on their first dance, everything else was just details; she had Santana that was all that mattered.

Santana was just sat on her couch, idly flipping through some magazine as she waited for Puck to come home. It was the last night that she would be alone and she swore every minute was feeling like an hour. Brittany would be home tomorrow morning and part of Santana was contemplating leaving for the airport now and just waiting it out there, she was too excited to do anything else.

She and Puck had decided on just having a night in together, there was a game on the television and a crate of beers ready waiting in the fridge. Santana couldn't wait for Puck to be back, she was even starting to irritate herself, her nervous tapping and constant fidgeting was driving her crazy, she just couldn't handle the fact that in 24 hours' time she would be back with Brittany.

She heard her phone ring and she walked in to her bedroom to get it.

"Hey Bro, where you at?" Santana asked not even looking at the caller ID, she knew it'd be Puck.

"A couple of minutes away, had to park a fair bit away, you better have some beer waiting for me when I get there" Puck laughed.

"Yeah I got us a crate think that should be enough to drown our sorrows if the Jets lose another game"

"Yeah tell me about it, you couldn't go grab my Jersey out of my draw could you? You know we always win when I wear it"

"Apart from the last 3 times we've lost when you've worn it you mean?" Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah just go get it out the bedroom and I'll meet you on the couch, I'm coming up the stairs now"

"Okay, make sure you have 2 beers ready and waiting, see you in a sec" Santana said closing her phone as she moved over to the chest of drawers the opposite side of the room. She found the jersey crumpled under a pile of clothes, she never did understand how Puck could be so messy.

She heard the door open and shut as she shouted to her brother. "You know Puck, you actually live like a pig, have you ever heard of an iron? You do realise next time you have a date I'm not standing around ironing all of your clothes beforehand again, you still owe me for that".

"I know, I know anyway I have a present for you that might make up for it" Santana heard Puck shout from the lounge.

"Unless its alcoholic or chocolate, it seriously is not gonna be good enough" Santana walked out of the bedroom still trying to de-crumple the shirt.

"Sorry, not either I'm afraid" Said a voice that definitely didn't belong to Puck. Santana felt her heart stop and the Jersey fall from her hands on to the floor. Her eyes shot up to be met with the crystal blue ones that she missed so much.

Santana was too shocked to even move, she merely stood there mouth again, while Brittany gave her an awkward wave.

"Hi San" Brittany said nervously, biting her lower lip.

There was about 10 seconds silence before Puck started laughing. "Right I am going to leave you two to it, Santana I hope you regain your ability to speak sometime soon to say hello to your fiancée, oh and I am going to take the crate of beer unless you say anything in the next 5 seconds"

Usually Santana would have leaped at Puck for suggesting taking her alcohol but she was still in too much of a state of shock. "Right perfect" Puck said picking up the beer "See you two later…remember to use protection" He laughed as he walked out of the apartment.

Brittany was still looking at Santana, slightly scared that she hadn't moved at all in the last twenty seconds. "So um, you gonna actually come give me a hug, you know I have actually kind of missed you"

There was only one word to describe the way Santana moved next, and that was launched. She ran over to Brittany and flung herself around the blonde, gripping her arms and legs around her, inhaling the scent she missed so much. Brittany felt herself lose her balance and they both tumbled to the floor, Santana landing directly on top of her, her lips not leaving any part of Brittany's skin as she placed kisses all over her. Her hands roaming and gripping over her skin as Brittany laughed hard taking in Santana's reaction.

Santana couldn't speak she was still in shock, how long those 6 months had been had only really hit her once she had seen her girlfriend. Her body felt different under her hands, her muscles was stronger she was already more toned than she had been, but the way her hands moved over her skin and lips pressed back against hers was exactly like she had never left.

"San as much as I would love to do this all night, floorboards kinda hurt and we have a comfy soft bed like 20 feet away" Brittany chuckled.

Santana didn't even respond as she hauled Brittany up off the floor and kept her lips attached to her girlfriend's neck, as she blindly lead them in to their bedroom. Santana forced Brittany down on to the bed and continued her assault on the blonde's body.

"San, wait, Santana!" Brittany shouted at her girlfriend, Santana lifted her head up slightly confused.

Brittany smiled and gently brushed her lips against the Latina's. "Hi baby"

Santana grinned back at her "Hey beautiful, I missed you"

Brittany laughed "I know I can tell, so did you like mine and Puck's surprise then?"

"No! You almost gave me a heart attack Britt, like what? How did you manage to get home I thought you had your last show tonight?"

"I did, but I spoke very kindly to the directors and told them that I had an 'injury' and didn't wanna aggravate it before starting up my new job in a couple of weeks" Brittany smirked slyly.

"That is the best words you have ever said, this sure as hell beats watching football with him tonight" Santana returned her lips to Brittany's neck.

"Hey look at me one sec, I wanna speak to you first" Brittany said hesitantly.

Santana's natural reaction was to completely fear the worst when she heard the words. "Okayyy…"

Brittany merely smiled, knowing what Santana must have been thinking. "I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you Santana, how I really did think about you most of the time I was out there and how if I ever go on tour again, I am hiring you as my personal bodyguard or something cause there is no way in hell I am ever gonna be that long without you ever again"

Santana felt a massive smile on her face she didn't even realise she was wearing. "That's great babe, but can you tell me all this later, I wants to get my mack on" Santana said with a wink.

Brittany just laughed and gave Santana exactly what she wanted.

3 hours and a lot of physical activity later, they were both curled up in bed together, loosely wrapped in the cream sheet still unable to take their hands or lips off each other.

"God, you will never know how much I missed you" Santana breathed out against Brittany's lips.

"Well I think you've just given me a pretty good idea" Brittany laughed "And you know we have tomorrow to have a whole day of the same thing, sounds pretty good doesn't it"

Santana groaned "Oh fuck, no we haven't babe. It's supposed to be a surprise, but literally everyone is coming round here tomorrow to celebrate you coming back, by everyone I mean everyone, like your parents are flying here the lot"

"Oh great, so why I have to make general chat with insignificant people, you are just gonna be there completely going to waste" Brittany pouted.

"By insignificant people, you mean our family and friends?" Santana laughed.

"Well yeah, sure I missed them, but it's gonna be hard to concentrate all party when all I am gonna be thinking about is fucking you through this bed till you can't wait straight" Brittany licked the shell of Santana's ear as she whispered.

"Holy fuck" Brittany's words went shot straight in between Santana's legs. "Well we still have all night and tomorrow morning"

"Mm, talking about that, I got you a little present that I wanted to give you in person" Brittany got off the bed over to one of her suitcases, Santana missing the feel of her body already.

Brittany pulled out a square cardboard box that was black and had a pink bow wrapped round it. She handed it to Santana while almost nervously biting her lip, despite the smile on her face. Santana looked up at her confused but took the box regardless. She heard herself gasp as she opened it up.

"It's a present for both of us" Brittany grinned, taking in her girlfriends shocked expression.

Santana had never been more pleased to see a harness and a bit of plastic before. "Well you better live up to your promise of fucking me through this bed then" Santana grinned at her girlfriend.

And that is exactly what Brittany did for the rest of the night.

The next day everyone was at the party to celebrate Brittany coming home. Brittany's Mom hadn't left her side since she had arrived; she had almost been as bad as Santana was. Quinn and Rachel had been making her tell story after story of her time on tour, while Puck wanted to know if she had any fit new dancer friends he could be set up with.

Santana made her way over to the group, already missing being near Brittany.

"Are you alright dear, you seem to be walking with a bit of a limp?" Andrea asked her, causing Santana to flush bright red in an instant. This was followed by smothered laughs from everyone else fully knowing the cause of Santana's 'injury'.

"Um…it's nothing Andrea, just this Police training taking it out of me" Santana replied glaring at the rest of them.

"Oh Robert and I are so proud of you for doing that, take it easy though and you make sure Brittany takes care of that body of yours" Andrea smiled sweetly, completely oblivious.

"I am pretty sure Brittany took good care of her body last night" Puck said with a smirk, who then got a smack round the head from Quinn even though she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I for one am just glad to have you back Brittany, it means we can give Santana back to you, it was hard enough having to baby sit her when you were gone." Rachel piped in laughing as she was given a death look from Santana, while Brittany kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Did you miss me when I was gone then baby?"

"Missed you? Brittany she was a bit of a state at times" Quinn laughed.

"How was I? I was absolutely fine" Santana pouted.

"Ok right first bit of evidence, I had to move in with you" Puck started.

"That was Brittany's idea!"

"Was it also Brittany's idea that I had to sleep in bed with you every night and hold you otherwise you couldn't go to sleep" Puck winked at Santana as her embarrassment increased.

"Also there was the whole 'Quintana' thing going on" Rachel laughed.

"What 'Quintana' thing?" Brittany asked, her eyes narrowing at Quinn who gulped nervously.

"Well um, let's just say, that seeing as I am your sister, um Santana started to notice some similarities and well uh she would just like to talk to me a lot and see me a bit and um I dunno we just got closer" Quinn said nervously as Rachel laughed besides her.

"And what about when Santana had had a few too many?" Rachel continued to laugh.

"Umm well uh she may of I dunno on a couple of occasions um sat quite close to me, maybe we had a hug now and again when she was missing you, there was um one occasion where I had to sleep in the bed with her because Puck wasn't good enough" Quinn was blushing almost as much as Santana was.

"Dip, um, we need more dip" Santana scuttled off completely embarrassed for Brittany to know how she had been.

Brittany laughed as soon as she left "Quinn calm down, it's fine, thank you for being there for her, you can be my downgrade anytime" Brittany had to duck as Quinn almost hit her.

Brittany went off to search for her girlfriend who had magically disappeared, she eventually found her sat on their bed away from all the other people in their apartment.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany whispered to her as she climbed on the bed to lie next to her.

"You must think I am pretty pathetic" Santana said with a grim laugh.

"Not at all" Brittany said simply "You know when I was away; I think every single dancer in the company knew who you were. I don't think I shut up about you the whole trip. Santana I know it was harder for you because I was the one who was constantly busy, constantly moving but don't ever think that I didn't struggle just as much as you."

"Really?" Santana asked, embarrassed that she needed this kind of confirmation.

"Really honey, it was the best and the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and again thank you so much for letting me do this."

"It's what made you happy, I will always do what makes you happy" Santana replied with a kiss.

"I know you will but do you know what I really wanna do now?"

"What babe?"

"Sort out these bloody wedding plans, because if Rachel seriously thinks she is singing all evening she has another thing coming" Brittany laughed.

"And I think your Mom mentioned something about swans" Santana said with a scared chuckle.

"Oh God we've got to put a stop to this, come on we'll do it together" Brittany said, extending her hand to pull Santana up.

"Yeah…we will"

**Let me know **


	13. Chapter 13

**LET'S GO JETS! Watching Superbowl semis as I am writing so mistakes are due to that! Dedicating this chapter to my beloved team. Own nothing of Glee.**

"You know I could definitely get use to this" Santana laughed as Brittany handed her another beer as she was lounged on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah well the Jets are in the semis so I suppose this one day a year I will be your personal slave" Brittany flopped down on the couch next to Santana running her hand up her girlfriend's thigh, who was too engrossed in the game to notice anything that wasn't football at all.

Suddenly it clicked in Santana's head. "Personal slave…does that cover every aspect of this relationship?" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh but Santana what if you miss a play or like someone made a yard or whatever they do" Brittany had never been able to understand football no matter how many times Santana had tried to explain it to her.

"Babe, that's what quarters are for. You must have heard of the quarter quickie right? Trust me the guys that made up American football knew the two most important things in life were sex and football" Santana laughed at Brittany's disgusted face.

"Santana sometimes you really are such a man" Brittany chuckled as Santana started screaming profanities at the television "What would you of done if the wedding was supposed to be on the same day as the Superbowl final and the Jets were playing?"

Santana thought for a little bit longer than Brittany would have liked, the frown starting to grow on the blonde's face.

"Easy gorgeous, the wedding would have of course come first" Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend "We would of just had an out of state wedding and the half time show could have been us getting married, drunk sports fans would of loved it" Santana laughed as she ducked the pillow that was thrown at her head.

"Right that's it, definitely no quarter quickie for you today" Santana's face immediately fell.

"Oh come on babe, you promised me you'd be my own personal slave" Santana put on her very best pout she could manage.

"No that's it, if anyone is going to be having a quarterly quickie it's going to be me…alone" Brittany gave a wink to her torn looking girlfriend. "In fact I don't think I can wait…"Brittany started peeling her clothes off as Santana's eyes widened.

Brittany slowly took off all her clothes and underwear apart from leaving on Santana's Jets jersey, she smirked as she saw Santana's jaw start to slacken and her attention to the television lowering by the second.

"So yeah well I can't wait any longer, so if you wanna join me feel free but otherwise enjoy the game babe" Brittany sauntered off towards the bedroom swaying her hips as she went.

Santana's head flicked back and forth quickly between the television and her now opened bedroom door. The Jets were 10 yards away from a touch down and she was oh so tempted just to stay for a couple more minutes but as soon as she heard the sound of her name being moaned from across the hall she quickly put the television on record and sprinted in to the room as fast as she could. After all there were things more important than football…well maybe only one and that was most definitely Brittany.

2 hours and one missed game later, Santana and Brittany were snuggled up back on the couch watching the recorded game. They hadn't been separate in their post-sex haze and although Santana would never have thought she'd say it she was paying more attention to the blonde in her arms then the dozens of men on the field.

"You know I don't ever think I've loved you as much as I do in this moment" Santana beamed at her girlfriend who was nuzzling her nose in to her cheek.

"Baby, you're missing the game, pretty sure the Jets just got a kick"

"You mean a field goal" Santana chuckled.

"Hush you and watch your team while I go get you another beer, god I never thought I would be a fifties wife" Brittany quipped.

"I really can't wait to marry you" Santana kind of looked amused, while Brittany gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry Britt, it's just I literally didn't think I would ever say that to anyone but honestly with you, I am so desperate I would just fly to Vegas and get married with some cheesy Elvis look alike and it would be totally fucking amazing you know?"

Brittany looked at her girlfriend for a minute and bit her lip; she was contemplating what Santana had just said to her. "Well get off your ass Lopez and take me to Vegas"

Santana basically spat out her beer. "Blondie, have you gone crazy?"

"Nope, I think it sounds pretty perfect, me, you, probably Quinn, Rach and Puck, let's just fly out there have a ridiculously good time and then boom married" The way Brittany was saying it made it sound so simple.

"Brittany, your Mom has like sorted our entire wedding out for a few months' time, come on she has got us fucking swans for god sake"

"Exactly San, come on it's gonna be a beautiful day but it's not really us, we are a lot more Vegas and you know it" Brittany smiled as she could see Santana still looking at her like she had grown another head.

"But Britt, literally everything is sorted, invites have already gone out we can't just turn round and be like oh sorry but we decided to get hitched in Vegas please cancel all the arrangements made"

"Then let's not, we can still have the wedding just we will already be married, but I want to do this San, I want to be married to you now not have to wait just so a load of people can witness it, the only person I care about being there is you".

Santana contemplated it for a moment, every thought in her head told her to say no to Brittany but she knew in her heart that it was exactly what she wanted to do. She sighed and let out a laugh.

"Fine well I'll get on the phone to the airport and you call Quinn and Puck". Brittany screamed as she jumped on Santana placing kisses all over her.

"You have just made my life even better, fuck this time in a couple of days we will be married babe, _married!_".

"I know babe sounds pretty perfect doesn't it?"

Brittany responded with a kiss then turned her head towards the television. "Babe the Jets just won they're in the final"

Santana flicked her eyes to the screen then immediately back to her girlfriend. "Really? I didn't notice"

Half an hour later the flights were booked. JFK to Vegas at 8.04 that evening. Brittany was currently on the phone to Quinn who Santana could hear screaming down the phone even from the other side of the room. Santana laughed at Quinn's response, she knew she wouldn't of approved.

She picked up her phone and pressed 2 on her speed dial.

"We are in the fucking final baby! Jets Jets Jets Jets Jets!" Puck started chanting down the phone.

"What you doing tonight Puckerman?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

"Fine don't be excited by the best news all year and well nothing, got cover at the bar".

"Not the best news of the year that why and no you're not, I have booked you a ticket with us to go to Vegas, we leave in a few hours" Santana could almost hear the cogs turning in his head.

"No fucking way, you're not? Tell me you're fucking not?"

"Whatever are you talking about Noah" Santana laughed down the phone.

"You Lopez, make my life, only you and Blondie would elope to Vegas when you have like the fairy tale wedding planned out for you in a couple of months"

"Well if you don't want to come…but I am pretty sure I need someone to walk me down the aisle"

"You know I am there, free trip to Vegas and my little sister getting hitched, how could I not be, although I am pretty sure that they have an Elvis or something to walk you down the aisle".

"Fuck Elvis, I want you Puck" Santana said, dropping their jokey banter for a serious tone.

"There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be" Puck said, Santana was pretty sure she heard his voice crack slightly over the phone.

"Perfect, now man the fuck up you pussy and pack a suit or something, it may be Vegas but it doesn't mean you can look like shit"

"When do I ever babe, I believe you are the one that is fashionably impaired not me"

"Shut up and meet us at JFK at half 6"

"Will do and oh San? Does this mean I get to have sex with a bridesmaid being your best man and all?"

"What you mean at the lesbian wedding with the lesbian bridesmaids? Sure Puck"

"Damn hadn't thought of that"

"Maybe you might score with Elvis…wouldn't of been the first time"

"For god sake San it was one time and I was dr-"Santana flipped her phone shut and smiled, she didn't think she could remember a moment ever being so happy. No, she knew she hadn't.

At half 6 on the dot, Santana and Brittany strolled in to the airport hand in hand, looking around for their friends. Santana laughed as she saw Quinn pacing back and forth over the same spot, with Rachel presumably trying to calm her down.

Quinn's eyes flashed with rage as she caught Santana's gaze, she stormed up to the Latina with her fists clenched. "Vegas? You are taking my baby sister to get married in Vegas?"

"Quinn" Brittany whined at her sister, not wanting her to ruin their perfect day.

"Britt its fine, yes Quinn I am indeed taking her to Vegas, problem?"

Santana was pretty sure Quinn was going to explode any minute she was so red. "Yes there is a fucking problem; we have a perfect date set, with fucking swans Santana SWANS! Do you know how hard it is to get 30 fucking trained swans that flap their wings on demand?"

"No Quinn, funnily enough I don't seem to share the swan fetish that you and your Mom do. But I do know that I love your sister and I want to marry her as soon as possible and the wedding that has been planned is beautiful but right now all I want to do is have her as my wife with the people that mean the most around me is that okay with you?"

Quinn's rage had reduced thoroughly; Rachel was looking at her a little unimpressed. "Are you sure you want to do this though guys?"

"Quinn I missed the fucking Jets game for this woman today, pretty sure that decides everything for life for me from now"

"I am sorry you missed the game" A booming voice came from behind them as Puck strode over to them.

"Have to say I did bro, I love this girl that much" Santana said on her tip toes as she placed a delicate kiss to Brittany's lips.

"For fuck sake fine! But Lopez I want a steak dinner when we get there and I want extra bacon with it" Quinn huffed.

"Thanks Quinn, you are the best" Brittany hugged her sister tightly as she then dragged her over to security.

"You do know that Quinn's Mom has absolutely flipped her shit about this, you might not be her favourite any more" Rachel quipped as she walked with Santana.

"Oh please Berry, all I have to do is turn on the infamous Lopez charm and all will be restored in the rankings" Santana threw an arm around Rachel.

"Actually Santana, I got a job offer for a supporting role in an off Broadway show last night, she has already called me to tell me how proud of me she is"

"Damn, oh well, you just wait until I save a baby from a burning building or something, then I will be back on top" Rachel laughed "But seriously Rach, well done that's awesome"

"Thanks San and don't tell Quinn I told you this, but this Vegas idea is pretty cool"

Santana laughed "Don't worry, you're secret safe with me"

They arrived in Vegas at around midnight and it was without doubt the best thing that any of them had ever seen. The shots that are shown on television didn't do it justice at all, it was spectacular.

"So where are we staying?" Puck asked as they walked c

"Managed to get us in to a pretty good hotel just off the strip, got Britt and I the honeymoon suite for a couple of nights" Santana smiled at her now shocked girlfriend, she hadn't told her that detail then.

"Christ that must of cost you a fortune" Puck exclaimed.

"Well um, I managed to uh cut some costs in other areas" Santana replied sheepishly.

"Santana…" Quinn asked, already dreading what she was going to say.

"Well uh you, Rachel and Puck might be in a room together, but you know what they say, sharing is caring right?" Santana asked with a hopeful grin.

"If you weren't marrying my sister, I would have no problem going to jail for killing you" Quinn glared at Santana.

They arrived at the hotel and it was amazing. Completely over the top and a bit tacky but it encompassed everything Vegas. After the evening of travelling they all crashed in their rooms after a quick meal in the restaurant. Santana and Brittany laughed as they left Quinn and Rachel having to deal with the registered sex pest that was her brother.

Santana crawled in to bed, quickly followed by her soon to be wife. They just ended up in a tangled mess of each other's bodies. Santana leaned over Brittany brushing her hair away from her face, smiling down at her.

"You are so beautiful" Brittany blushed slightly, trying to cover her face slightly with her hands. "No trust me babe, literally I am so lucky to have you"

"Shhh, no you're not, I've told you before, and we are soul mates we were made for each other".

Brittany pushed her lips against Santana's starting a long, lazy rhythm of kisses. They didn't need to have sex that night; they were just simply being together in a happiness that neither of them had ever known before.

"San, can we still do our own vows, I don't really fancy Elvis lyrics binding us together forever" Brittany asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course we can baby, I have had mine written pretty much since the day you left for tour, it's like I've always known what I was gonna say to you"

Brittany smiled gently. "This time tomorrow we are gonna be married San, how amazing does that sound?"

"Best thing I think I have ever heard babe, bring it on is all I can say"

**Jets are losing…someone write some more fics to make me feel better!**


	14. Chapter 14

**For the person who called my last chapter 'Entirely useless', it seems that everyone else seemed to disagree with you, but thanks for the input. Thanks everyone else for all the lovely reviews, reason why I am updating so soon. **

**NEW A/N - Damn I totally made a mistake with the chapter haha I love you guys you are all like my own personal Betas, I have rectified it though that is what I get for writing it and drinking coffee at half 3 in the morning, Ohhhh and very important! So very kindly NovaForever has made me a banner for this fic so check it out guys ./ and thank you very much to NovaForever for doing that for me.**

**Own nothing of Glee. **

Santana was reluctantly pulled out of her sleep by the sound of over loud singing coming from the bathroom. She flicker her eyes over to the alarm clock to see that it wasn't even 8 in the morning yet. She groaned loudly and grabbed the pillow and forced it down over her ears. She felt a sudden dip in the bed and then a massive weight flung on top of her.

"Britt, seriously Britt, Ow!" Santana exclaimed as she got a knee in the back as her girlfriend danced around on top of her.

"Santana we are getting married today" Brittany smiled down at her girlfriend and Santana could feel her frown fade instantly.

"I know we are baby and I promise I will be just as excited as soon as I get a cup of tea down me"

Brittany excitedly ran over to the pot of tea that she had already made and quickly brought a cup over to Santana in bed. "You know me way too well baby" Santana said with a laugh, loving the feeling of the warm liquid going down her throat.

"And a good thing I do too wouldn't be much of a wife now if I didn't would I?" Brittany asked with a sweet smile.

"You're not my wife yet honey you still have well…around twelve hours to get out of that fate" Santana quipped looking over at the alarm clock.

"Twelve hours hey, that gives us a fair bit of time to give this bed some pretty good action. What do you say, wanna start now?" Brittany challenged with a smirk, leaning closer down to Santana's lips.

Santana closed her eyes waiting for the feeling of Brittany's lips that never came. Suddenly she felt a jolt on the bed and opened her eyes to see the blonde back up on her feet jumping around on the bed.

"Oh come on San, I didn't mean that type of action, I am pretty sure brides are supposed to be virginal or something"

"Yeah Britt, think we ruined that the day Puck asked me to fix his car" Santana smiled thinking back to the epically good first time they had sex together.

"Damn that was a good day, you need to get a sexy car like that San, and then we could totally do that all the time"

"I wonder if Mustangs come under gift registry criteria" Santana mused as a pillow was thrown in her face. "What the hell was that for?"

"San come and jump about with me with don't pretend you aren't as excited as I am" Brittany was bounding around pillows falling off all around the bed.

Santana thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure whether it was the early wake-up call or the fact she hadn't had a moment's thought to herself, but then it finally clicked, she was getting married today and she was getting married to Brittany. She hauled herself up next to her future bride as they held hands and started jumping on the bed together.

They started singing and dancing around to random songs that they would burst in to, neither of them able to smile harder if they could have managed. After a few minutes they heard a loud banging and laughter from the other side of the door.

"Santana Lopez, unless you want us to embarrass you forever and tell everyone that you were just singing to walking on sunshine you will get your ass out here and come with us to breakfast" Rachel shouted from the other side of the door with a slight chuckle.

"Damn you Berry, you always ruin my fun" Santana grumbled as her and Brittany pulled on some jeans and a shirt.

They opened the door just in time to see Puck turning the corner to come and join them. He took in their flushed red faces and slightly sweaty brows and started to laugh.

"Woah! Did someone just get a quickie before breaky then?"

"Eww, Puck not the image I need in my head before breakfast and they were singing" Quinn said slightly repulsed.

"Singing during sex…Santana I am pretty sure that is not on the list of moves I gave you, remember what have I told you, always stick to the list" Puck sighed to his sister.

"Puck! We weren't having sex, we were just goofing around and shut up there is no fucking moves list" Santana whined, although her even deeper shade of red was giving her away.

"Okayyy San sure there isn't, Britt just check the received files on her computer and that's totally where she got all those killer moves from" Puck said with a wink as he draped his arms around Quinn and Rachel and walked towards the lift.

"What?" Santana asked, embarrassed as Brittany was looking at her with a slight grin.

"There is totally a list isn't there"

"Oh shut up, not like you have ever complained" Santana huffed as she stomped down the hall.

Ten minutes later the group were all sat down at the breakfast buffet, all taking full advantage of the unlimited food available.

"Seriously where do you two put it?" Rachel exclaimed as Brittany and Quinn were shovelling more food in their mouths.

"I know right, I am trying to eat as little as I can to make sure I look good for tonight and there she is eating a families food allowance for a month" Santana sighed.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, just a high metabolism" Quinn managed to get out in between mouthfuls of food.

"Quinn that is like your 13th piece of bacon, you have more meat in you now than if we were doing it and trust me, that's quite an achievement" Puck quipped earning an elbow in the side from Rachel.

"Okay unless you want me to throw it all back up you will be quiet, anyway what are we doing today then love birds?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes slightly as she was ignored due to the fact that Brittany had replaced food in her mouth with Santana's tongue and they were now oblivious to anything around them besides each other, completely as per usual.

"Santana, Rachel is checking out your bird" Puck faux gasped, laughing when Santana's head whipped round glaring at Rachel intently "Ha, thought that might do it"

"Umm, yeah, errr sorry Quinn, I don't mind really, guess experience a bit of Vegas, you need to go get a dress don't you B so that needs to be done too"

"Santana you can't see Brittany's dress before the big day, its bad luck" Rachel said shocked.

"Rach, we are getting hitched in Vegas, pretty sure we're not going for the traditional things like the whole something borrowed, something blue angle" Santana said.

"Oh but San I would quite like to surprise you, I wanna make myself look pretty for you" Brittany pouted slightly.

"Babe, you always look pretty to me"

"Yeah but I want it to be extra special, and all that other stuff you said like the borrowed and blue, that sounds pretty nice" Brittany furthered her pout, knowing Santana's lack of will power against her.

"Fine, fine Britt, why don't you go with Rach and Quinn for the day and I can go with Puck and get all the other bits sorted out sound good?"

"You're the best San" Brittany leant down to give her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"So what are you wearing then Santana?" Quinn enquired.

"Just going pretty simple, nice heels, nice shirt and trousers am not really the big dress type, I'll leave that to Britt" Santana laughed.

"Wow, how very Ellen and Portia of you" Puck stuck his tongue out as Santana flipped him off.

A few hours later they were all ready to go out for the day to get everything finalised for the wedding. They had booked their chapel time for 8 in the evening so had precisely 8 hours to get everything done. Brittany, Quinn and Rachel only had to get Brittany's dress and then pamper themselves all day whereas Santana and Puck had to get the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Santana and Puck set out across town in search for the long list of items, neither of them really sure what to get or what was really wedding appropriate.

Eventually they easily managed to find the first two on the list; they just decided to get two brand new matching white gold wedding bands and then an old antique pearl bracelet for Brittany to wear from the same Jewellery shop.

The latter however was proving difficult to come by. They had done the jewellery route so were fresh out of ideas for anything blue they could get and also they didn't know anyone to borrow anything.

"San seriously, it's already 3 and you need to start getting ready soon, I am sure Brittany will be happy with just these two things" Puck groaned as Santana continued to walk up and down the row of shops, looking determinedly in each window.

"Puck, Brittany is never going to just be happy, she is going to always be ecstatic if I have anything to say about it so shut up and think of something in that thick skull of yours"

"Fine" Puck huffed, and then a thought clicked in his brain "Do you trust me Santana?" He arched an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"If it'll help me with borrow and blue then I'll take whatever you got"

Puck laughed and hailed down a cab. He spoke quickly to the driver and then settled down in his seat looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Puck what the hell is the Sugar Lounge? I do not like the sound of this" Santana glared at her brother.

"Santana trust me, we will get what we need in here"

Not five minutes later they were pulled up round the corner of a main street in some dingy looking side street with an even more run down building in front of them. A slightly flickering sign hanging from the roof top.

Santana's worst fears were realised. "A strip joint. Puck seriously are you actually kidding me, I don't have time for this I actually have a wedding to plan and I am pretty sure Britt would leave you infertile if she found out you had brought me here" Santana paced up and down looking for another cab.

"Santana seriously shut the fuck up and trust me for once okay" Puck dragged Santana towards the entrance.

"Why is a place like this even open for god sake it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"People have needs baby girl, don't pretend like you've never gotten a bit frisky before night time" Puck gave Santana a toothy grin.

He opened the door to reveal a darkly lit room with neon lights all over the place. Despite being the middle of the afternoon it was still rather busy. Mostly filled with men aging from college age to definite grandparent material, it made her shudder.

"Ok then mastermind shoot, what are we gonna find here then?"

Puck smirked and was about to open his mouth when a slightly older looking blonde woman exclaimed loudly and came sauntering over to their direction.

"Noah Puckerman and I thought you had forgotten about me" The woman had a slight southern accent and way too much make-up on.

"How could I ever Crystal, just merely delayed in my return visit" Puck laughed when he took in Santana's bemused expression. He leant down to whisper in her ear "Came here for Finnocence's birthday one year, let's just say we got pretty friendly with the bar staff if you know what I mean" He wiggled his eyebrows as Santana gave him a disgusted look.

"So who's this pretty picture you got with you then?" Crystal enquired eye Santana up slightly.

"This is my dear sister Santana" Puck beamed pulling Santana closer in to his side.

"I see good looks run in the family, would you like me to get you a booth set up, sure the girls would love to see you again"

"I would love to Crystal but I can't, this one is getting married in a few hours we are actually here on official wedding business"

"Oh I see, congratulations, what do you need then? Strippers for the reception, a few girls for a _private_ after party" Crystal nudged Puck provocatively while he looked at Santana almost pleadingly.

"Don't even think about it Puckerman" Santana glared.

"No sorry Crystal" Puck sighed "I was just wondering if you remember when I was down here last time, I broke your garter when I ripped it with my teeth and I brought you that pretty blue as a replacement, you don't happen to still have it do you?"

"Of course I do Puck, it's my favourite one always reminds me of that night you know" Crystal leant forward a bit too much, it was making Santana feel a bit queasy. She coughed loudly bringing Puck and the stripper out of their sexual reminiscing.

Crystal pulled up her fake leather skirt and pulled the said blue garter out from underneath and slipped it over her heels, tossing it in to Puck's hands.

"Crystal you literally are the best, don't worry I will come and return it personally myself" Puck said with a wink.

The two of them walked out of the building, Puck smugly twirling the blue garter around his fingers. "So come on babe, how great am I or what?"

"I can't believe that I am actually giving my fiancée some used strippers garter for our wedding" Santana sighed.

"Hey! That stripper could be the future bearer of your nieces or nephews one day"

"God Puck the only thing you two will be conceiving is most likely a violent case of crabs" Santana laughed as they finally got in a cab.

A couple of hours later Santana couldn't believe it but she was finally getting ready for her wedding. She couldn't actually believe it but they were finally here. After the months of not even knowing each other's name, the months that Brittany was on the other side of the country to her, Santana was finally going to make Brittany hers forever.

She smiled as Puck walked through the door. He would have been casually dressed for a normal wedding but still looked handsome as ever in his dark grey trousers and deep red shirt. Santana looked down at herself in her navy trousers and cream silky shirt; she had on matching cream heels and elegant silver jewellery that would soon go with the shiny wedding band that was in Puck's pocket.

"You look good Bro" Santana said with a smile.

"That's cause I am looking at you babe" Puck placed a gentle kiss down on her forehead.

"So you ready to get this show on the road then or what?"

"Puck it's only quarter to seven, we don't have to leave for an hour?"

"Yeah well I thought we could hit the slots for a little while beforehand you know win big, get a bit of a down payment on the shag-a-thon that will be your honey moon?"

Santana laughed as they made their way downstairs to get a taxi to the nearest casino. They didn't win big, in face she lost nearly 200 dollars, but the memories she made with her brother were worth more to her than gold.

Eventually they made their way in a cab to the wedding chapel that they had booked. Santana had no idea why she was so nervous but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that in the shortest while she would actually be married. She couldn't help but wonder whether Brittany was in a similar state as she was at the moment.

They made their way inside and went to the front desk. The receptionist told them they were next up and to go on through and wait for the bride's arrival and that the registrar was already there. Santana let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding when they walked in to the room where they were getting married.

It wasn't half as bad as they had been expecting, sure it was a bit tacky with a bit too much white but other than that it wasn't half bad. And instead of a shoddy looking Elvis impersonator at the front, it was actually a gentle looking older man of around his fifties who smiled warmly at them as they went inside.

Santana went to walk towards the front when she felt an arm pull her back slightly. She looked up at Puck confused.

"Pretty sure my job here was to walk you down the aisle" Puck said with a smile.

"Puck, Brittany is the "Bride" in all of this, we just need to wait up at the front for them to arrive" Santana chuckled using finger quotes.

"I thought we were fucking tradition and if I want to walk my little sister down the aisle that's exactly what I am going to do" Puck grasped her hands in his and they slowly walked a music-less march down in between the small rows of chairs towards the front.

Santana got up on her tip toes and placed a lingering kiss to Puck's cheek as they reached the front.

"You know, even if you are an ass most of the time, I don't think I could ever love you anymore than I do right now" Santana said honestly.

"Right back at you kid, right back at you" Puck said with slightly misty eyes.

"Ms Lopez, I do believe your bride has arrived, are you ready?" The registrar spoke up.

Santana nervously looked at Puck who gave her an encouraging nod and smile.

"Sure, let's get this show on the road"

**I love Pucktana bromance**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so a slight bit of bad news concerning this. I got a huge promotion at work so Saturday night/Sunday morning they are sending me to New york for 6 days so that means there won't be any new chapters to this for a week, but I am going to try and fit another one in before I leave after this one so I hope that'll make up for it. Thank you again for all the lovely reviews **

**Own nothing of Glee. **

"Sure, let's get this show on the road"

Santana felt her heart rate start to spike as she tried relentlessly to remember every single detail of what was happening right in front of her. She knew this day would be one of the most important of her life, taking in every little detail of the room she was in, every emotion coursing through her and every thought running through her head.

She felt Puck grasp her hand and didn't even realise she had been shaking until she looked down at their hands clasped tightly together. He smiled at her and squeezed their hands a little bit tighter. She heard the door open and snapped her head up only to be greeted by a brunette instead of the blonde she longed for.

Santana did have to admit though, Rachel did look rather stunning. She wore a simple black dress with lace detailing, her hair pulled up apart from a few loose curls framing her face. She walked up by herself with a single white rose in her hand. She beamed as she walked up towards Santana, stopping slightly in front of her leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek and hand her the flower.

"A present from Brittany, she knows they are your favourite" Rachel spoke gently as she could tell Santana was already getting choked up.

Santana mouthed thank you to her and passed the beautiful flower to her brother to hold. Santana knew that now the only people were left to come where Quinn and Brittany. Santana had figured they had the same idea as her and Puck and Quinn was going to walk Brittany down the aisle.

Time had seemed to slow down in the moments before Brittany's imminent arrival. Santana felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, she couldn't believe she was actually about to marry the woman she had waited all of her life for.

The music changed slightly and Santana closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath knowing the moment was now upon her. When she reopened her eyes and looked forward she was struck with the most beautiful image she had ever seen.

Brittany was wearing an elegant cream dress that hung off one shoulder and draped over one shoulder. Her hair was down apart from the front of her fringe which was braided back away from her face. Her make-up was effortlessly applied and natural just the way Santana always loved. It was the simplicity in her beauty that made Santana almost fall to her knees. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to be married to this woman for life.

Santana had been too busy looking at what her soon to be wife was wearing; she hadn't noticed Brittany staring at her with a huge smile. Somewhere in between Santana's gazing she and Quinn had made their way up the aisle and Brittany was now right in front of Santana.

Brittany brought her hand to graze Santana's cheek, the back of her fingertips wiping away the lone tear that was streaking down Santana's face.

"Honey, don't cry this is supposed to be a happy time" Brittany said with a smile.

"Sorry, I just can't believe how beautiful you are" Santana whispered in awe.

Brittany leaned forward and captured Santana's lips with her own. She didn't care that they were supposed to wait for this or the sets of eyes that were staring at them right now, all she knew is that she had to kiss her and let her know everything she was feeling at that moment.

Santana brought her hands to wrap round Brittany's neck, she could feel more tears streaking down her face but she just couldn't control how overwhelmed she felt right now. She had to get closer to the blonde, she deepened the kiss and she tightened her grip around her neck. She felt Brittany smile slightly as she reciprocated Santana's eagerness.

Somewhere near the completely oblivious pairing, the registrar coughed unsubtly and Rachel, Quinn and Puck were laughing quietly. Rachel and Quinn tried to cough even louder but it worked to no avail. In the end Puck resorted to sure fire methods.

"San, Rachel is checking out your girl again" Puck laughed as Rachel elbowed him in the side.

Santana merely raised her hand and flipped him off before ending the kiss begrudgingly after a few more moments.

"I wouldn't blame her, have you seen my girl, she is looking all kinds of sexy" Santana winked at Brittany who was blushing slightly.

"Right, so now are you ready to begin" The registrar said with a slight grin.

"Yeah sure sorry" Brittany blushed even harder.

"Right well I understand you two have your own words you wanna say so take it away girls"

There was an awkward moment when neither of them wanted to go first but eventually Santana stepped forward slightly and took Brittany's hands in her own.

"Britt, God I have thought about this moment over and over and had literally every word down to a tee, but seeing you here right now I can honestly say I am completely stunned. I don't think I will ever see anything more beautiful and if I were to die right now I could say I would in complete happiness. You have changed my life in every single way and every day I wake up and am just so thankful that I found you and I am lucky enough to have you love me back. You're not just my lover you are my best friend and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Britt and I promise I will do forever and always" Santana ended up choking out the last line as she reached and picked up one of the rings that Puck had extended out and slipped it on Brittany's finger.

Brittany was now crying as much as Santana although the smile on her face completely contradicted all of the tears.

"Brittany, if you'd like to continue" The registrar said with a smile looking at the picture of love in front of him.

"You know I have thought about this day even before we ever spoke. For so many months I wanted you before I ever plucked up the courage to speak to you. You have always been the woman of my dreams and now being here I am still afraid that I am gonna wake up and will just have been dreaming. You have given me everything I could have ever asked for in my life, from the tour, to the dinners you cook and the breakfasts in bed you make me. Every little touch you give me I know is filled with love. I can promise now from the bottom of my heart that I will always love you and I will always be here with you right by your side. Santana you are a part of me now, the best part of me and I know that no words will ever be able to say how much I love you, but I am going to spend every day of my life showing you. I love you San" Brittany almost whispered the end of her speech as she placed the ring on Santana's finger.

The two women couldn't control themselves as they leaned forward again and placed their lips together. It was gentle, sweet and completely filled with love, it was a kiss that sealed the promises they had made to each other. After a few moments it ended and Santana instead placed her lips gently against Brittany's nose, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"That was beautiful girls, right well I think I already know the answer but do you Brittany take Santana to be yours forever?" The registrar started.

"I do" Brittany bit her lip as she gazed adoringly at the woman in front of her.

"And do you Santana; take Brittany to be yours forever?"

"Fuck yeah" Santana winked, earning a light chuckle from around her "I mean um yes I do"

"Well it gives me great pleasure to call you wife and well wife, have a feeling you are going to anyway but you can kiss your bride"

Both women hesitated slightly as they continued to look deeply in to each other's eyes. They wanted to savour this moment, this kiss, knowing it was the first one they would be sharing as a married couple. In the end Brittany stepped forward and cupped Santana's face in her hands leaning down and gently pressed her lips against Santana's. Santana felt her stomach drop and heart flutter, it was like they had never kissed before. They kissed gently for a few more moments before the sound of a low sob broke them apart.

Santana turned around to see Puck with tears streaming down his face being comforted by Rachel and Quinn who were in similar emotional states. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead them over to the small group near them.

Santana let go of Brittany briefly to wrap her arms tightly around her brother and held him close.

"I just have something in my eye alright" Puck managed to choke out.

"Yeah, yeah, you big pussy" Santana laughed.

"I love you, you did good babe am proud of you" He kissed Santana's head.

Santana turned round to see Brittany in the middle of a Quinn and Rachel sandwich. Quinn was shaking slightly from her tears as she snuggled closely in to her girlfriend and sister. Eventually Brittany and Santana swapped and Santana was engulfed in the sandwich hug.

"Thank you so much Santana" Quinn whispered in to her neck.

"Shhhh you, we're family now you'll be sick of me before you know it" Santana pressed her lips to Quinn's cheek.

"Na, think I kinda love you a bit too much" Quinn blushed slightly at her confession.

"Oi you behave, at least give it a month before you start hitting on me" Santana quipped.

Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Santana off her. Santana turned around to see Puck holding Brittany in the biggest bear hug she think she'd ever seen.

"Puckerman I would like my wife back please, shit wife, when the hell did I get so grown up" Everyone laughed as Brittany walked back over in to Santana's waiting arms.

"Well hello there Mrs Lopez-Pierce" Santana whispered in her ear.

"Right back at you babe" Brittany pressed her lips gently against Santana's neck.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have another wedding party arriving shortly, you can buy a DVD of the service and other things though at reception if you'd like"

"DVD? Really there is no way that's way too cheesy" Santana laughed until she took in the pout on Brittany's face and felt herself let out a sigh. "Guess we will be ordering about twenty copies then just to send to about everyone".

They got to reception and Santana's worst dreams were realised. Not only could you buy DVD's, you could buy t-shirts, mugs, mouse mats and just about everything else you could print a picture on and of course Brittany wanted the lot.

"Mom is actually going to be so happy when we send her all of this" Quinn beamed as she carried bags full of different wedding memorabilia.

"Do we really have to wear the t-shirts now though Quinn?" Santana whined. They had all put on some of the t-shirts they had brought, Quinn and Rachel insisting that it was required attire for the reception.

"Yes we do Santana and stop moaning it's your wedding day"

"And it's about to get even better, you wait until you see where your reception is" Puck laughed as he hailed down a cab.

They all piled in the cab, with Brittany basically on top of Santana, unable to tear their mouths away from each other.

"If I haven't told you already you look absolutely sensational tonight" Santana spoke softly in to Brittany's ear.

"You have, but you can keep telling me all night and so do you baby, I missed you today though wish we could have got ready together but it was nice to surprise you"

"Oh talking about surprises I have something for you, I do believe I was in charge of all of the traditions" Santana reached over in her bag and pulled out the large velvet box inside, which she handed to Brittany.

Brittany opened it to reveal the pearl bracelet inside that Santana had brought her earlier and gasped.

"It's beautiful Santana, thank you so much" She kissed the Latina gently.

"That is your something old, these are our something new" Santana stroked her wife's new wedding band "And this…" Santana reached in to her pocked before reaching down Brittany's calf and sliding the fabric up her leg slowly "is your something borrowed and blue"

Brittany looked down at the blue garter and blushed slightly "I will let you take that back off me later, but you can't use your hands" Brittany bit Santana's neck as she let out a moan.

"You too calm down I am not being a voyeur to you consummating your marriage" Rachel laughed from a couple of feet away.

"Berry you actually ruin all the fun do you know that" Puck grumbled.

"Preach" Santana laughed.

"Puck that's your sister!" Rachel chuckled.

"Half-sister and so doesn't mean I can't appreciate something amazing" Rachel smiled at Puck's sweetness "Something amazingly hot" He then got a jab in the ribs.

The cab pulled up and Santana groaned when she realised where they were, why oh why had she let Puck sort out their 'reception'. They had pulled up outside the same dingy strip club they had been this afternoon, great just where she wanted to spend her wedding night.

"Puck are you being serious?" Santana moaned.

"Oh come on Santana, now you're married you can't be all boring, we will have a great time and plus second time in one day we might even get a discount" He grinned as he practically ran out of the cab. Santana couldn't help but let out a laugh as she took in Rachel and Quinn's horrified faces.

"Second time in one day?" Brittany asked, her eyes narrowing slightly at her wife.

"Uh…um we kinda came here earlier, but it was strictly for wedding purposes" Santana mumbled blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah and what wedding purposes were they then hey?"

"Well borrowed and blue, Puck happened to know someone who might have a spare garter to hand and we ended up here" Santana tried to say as quickly as possible hoping Brittany wouldn't hear her.

"Oh my god tell me I am not wearing some stripper's garter!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Umm, I think the correct term is exotic dancer" Santana tried to grin her way out of it.

"You're lucky I love you Lopez that is all I am saying" Brittany sighed as she got out of the cab.

"It's Lopez-Pierce now actually" Santana stuck her tongue out as Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

When they entered there was a loud clapping and cheering. It seems that Puck had managed to sort out that half of the bar was sectioned off just for them and a few of the workers and of course Crystal. It had been decorated with tacky congratulation balloons and party decorations.

Santana smiled as Puck came over looking pretty pleased with himself. "Not bad hey Sis?"

"When did you do this then?"

"Rang Crystal when you were getting ready earlier, managed to sort this out for an exchange of some Puckerman loving" He winked over at Crystal who was behind the bar.

Crystal then walked over to the couple, Santana feeling slightly uneasy as she felt the woman's eyes roaming over her and her wife.

"Wow, well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes, seriously if you ever need a job don't you hesitate to call me you'd be lovely additions to this place" Crystal smirked.

"Um, thanks, we will get back to you on that" Brittany said slightly uneasily but with a laugh none the less.

"Right now let's get some drinks down the two of you; this is supposed to be a party!" Puck howled as he dragged them over to the bar.

The night had actually turned out to be quite successful. They all ended up having way too much to drink and the last Santana could really remember seeing of Puck was him dragging Crystal in to a back room with a bottle of Champagne between the two of them. Quinn and Rachel had ended up dancing on one of the stripper's pole taking breaks every now and then to have a prolonged make out session. Santana and Brittany however spent most of the time wrapped up in each other in a small booth in the corner.

The kisses they shared went from sweet and chaste to long, deep and filled with passion. Both of them had lost count on the amount of times they had said I love you through words and kisses. Santana couldn't help but chuckle slightly how she couldn't bear to take her hands off the blonde, they had always been touching all night, pinkies linked, hands clasped and at one point legs intertwined. Santana was pretty sure that after being together for this long that it wasn't still supposed to be like this, but she knew deep down that she and Brittany would always be like this.

"San, what do you say we get out of here?" Brittany breathed on her ear.

"Read my mind Wifey" Santana smirked.

They said their goodbyes quickly, Santana was pretty sure she had been blinded for life walking in on Puck and Crystal in a more than compromising position. They had practically run back in to their hotel room, hardly able to wait for what they knew was going to come.

However once they entered the hotel room things slowed down. It finally hit Santana what really had happened that day. She had gotten married; she had gotten married to Brittany. After all the months of want and longing and desperation to be together it had finally happened.

"Britt you have made me so happy, I can't even explain it" Santana smiled in the darkness, just able to make out the corners of Brittany's mouth twitching up.

"You don't need to baby, I feel it too"

"I know I just, you have to know that you have literally made me the happiest person alive today and I can never begin to tell you just how much yo-" Santana was cut off with lips forced against hers.

"San I know" Brittany brought Santana's hand and pressed it against her chest. Santana could feel the heart beneath beating wildly. "Now can you please just shut up and make love to me" Brittany breathed against Santana's lips.

Santana smirked in the dark because yes she would and she was going to for the rest of her life.

**Honeymoon next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like seriously you guys are so sweet, thank you for being so nice about my promotion, I promise when I am working hard in New York I will actually be plotting out the next few chapters :D**

**Own nothing of Glee**

Brittany closed her eyes and laid back further in to the warm sand that was surrounding her body. The welcomed heat and humidity a far cry away from the chilly and windy New York streets. She pulled down her bikini straps trying to work on getting an even tan and pulled her sunglasses over her face.

They had arrived in Mexico a couple of days ago; it had been a wedding gift from her parents for her and Santana. Apparently Brittany's parents had gotten over the fact that they had eloped to Las Vegas in return for the DVDs and other various wedding memorabilia. It turns out that Brittany's Mom just 'couldn't be mad at someone as pretty as Santana'; it was enough to make even Brittany gag.

At that moment Brittany wanted to try and locate her absent new wife. She leant up on her elbows and panned the beach looking for her little Latina. After a moment or so she finally spotted her. Santana was waist deep in the dark blue sea, slowly moving her hands over the top of the water's surface. Her white bikini showed of her even more tanned than usual skin and contrasted against her silky mane of dark hair. Brittany saw her look up and wave before making her way out of the water.

Brittany chuckled slightly as she saw all the men in the vicinity move their gaze in accordance to the location of her wife. Brittany would have felt slightly jealous if Santana wasn't staring at her with such adoration as she sauntered out of the water and up towards her.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Santana laid down next to Brittany, completely disregarding the spare towel next to Brittany's and choosing instead to lay right next to her, in turn regarding any sort of personal space.

"Always do, but did you know you actually had about an audience of twenty there while you were splashing about?" Brittany chuckled as Santana feigned shock.

"Well, I was only hoping to attract the attentions of one person in particular, was hoping they might of joined me for a bit of fun in the water" Santana arched her eyebrow, Brittany knowing exactly what type of fun she meant.

"Santana there are children around!" Brittany laughed as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well that's their parent's unfortunate problem, not ours"

"Babe, you love kids and I am sorry to tell you, we are having our own someday you did promise me and all" Brittany nudged Santana's cheek with her nose trying to get the small scowl off her face.

"I know, I know and I suppose a little you would be bearable, but God damn if it's anything like Puck it's gonna be one massive cock blocker" Santana huffed.

"Who said it was gonna be a little me then, I wouldn't mind a little you actually, can't get enough grumpy shits in my life me" Brittany quipped as Santana pouted.

"Oh come on Britt, can you imagine me pregnant, I am pretty sure the devil himself would be easier to live with"

"That is true, but I do know that you can never manage to get mad at me as much as you try so I think I would be perfectly safe, you know being the main bread winner, the provider for the family while you my little housewife stay at home with her feet up" Brittany laughed as Santana's scowl only grew.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Only because I know you will say yes" Brittany beamed.

"Great something to look forward to nine months of fatness and cravings, pure joy" Santana muttered sarcastically.

"Yes but then we get a little you at the end of it, now that'll be worth it surely"

Santana thought for a moment. "Yeah…I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Why I married you baby" Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's lips softly.

"That and the fact that no other grown woman would take you to see the ducks weekly"

"Well yeah and that too" Brittany chuckled as she continued to gently kiss her wife.

"Woahhh! Do you fancy making that bicycle a tricycle?" Brittany and Santana turned their heads to see a teenage boy about 5 feet away with a group of other boys behind him. He had a smug look on his face, while his friends looked like they were going to need help to pick their jaws back up off the floor.

Santana was about to unleash a whole reign of hell over the boy when she was abruptly cut off by Brittany.

"If we were looking for a little prick to join us we'd go shag up against one of those cactuses in the hotel, pretty sure it'd give us more pleasure than whatever is under that sock in your shorts" Brittany spat at the boy as he flushed the deepest shade of red Santana had ever seen as his friends burst out in to laughter.

He quickly scuttled off back in the opposite direction as Brittany smiled at her wife.

"Fuck Britt, that was pretty damn hot" Santana said shocked.

"Yeah well I figure I better start practising being the protective one in preparation for you being the pregnant one and all" Brittany grinned widely.

"Oh God can you please stop with the pregnancy talk while I am trying to be ridiculously happy" Santana sighed as rested her head down on Brittany's lap, where they stayed together, Brittany gently stroking Santana's hair until the sun set.

The next day Santana was by the pool topping up on her tan. Brittany had been gone a couple of hours she had wanted to go out in to the town for a while shopping for presents for everyone back at home. Santana had managed to get out of it; she still hadn't recovered with the severe lack of sleep the last few days had held. Apparently sex on the wedding night also extended to sex at every available spot on the honeymoon for the two of them, not that Santana was complaining, she just needed some recovery time.

She spent the day lounging by the pool when eventually she saw a mess of tousled blonde hair and lanky looking limbs come bounding towards her.

"Hey honey" Santana smiled at her wife.

"Babe, you have no idea what you missed the market was amazing!" Brittany bundled down on to the sun lounger to lie next to Santana.

"We can go later in the week hun, I needed to just do nothing today if you wanted me to be able to do anything tonight" Santana whispered in to Brittany's ear causing her to shudder slightly.

"Mm well in that case I am glad you stayed baby" Brittany smirked as she snuggled deeper in to the crook of Santana's neck.

They stayed their together for a short while before Santana felt herself growing slightly restless.

"Let's go for a swim babe, pool is pretty much empty" Santana tried to move Brittany off her when she felt her freeze slightly.

"Uh…um no San, you just go in I'll wait here" Brittany said forcing a smile slightly, something that Santana noticed immediately.

"But I want my Wifey to come swim with me and I am pretty sure now that we are married you have to do exactly what I tell you" Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Oh is that how it's gonna be from now on hey?"

"Put a ring on it didn't I? Am pretty sure I now have privileges for life" Santana smirked as she tried to wrap her arms round Brittany to haul her up, but the blonde quickly scampered away. "Seriously Britt what the fuck come swim with me?"

Brittany looked confused for a minute before sighing slightly and closing her eyes "I can't" she muttered slightly.

"What do you mean you can't we went swimming yesterday I know you can swim babe"

"Yeah but today I just can't" Brittany looked uneasy.

"Why? What could possibly have changed in the last 24 hours that means you are now incapable of swimming?" Santana was growing even more confused.

Brittany bit her lip slightly before turning her back to Santana and sweeping up her hair up in one quick motion. Like this Santana could definitely see the reason why Brittany couldn't swim. On the back of her neck just under her hair line Brittany had a large square bandage that had been stuck down to her skin. Through the white material there were specks of blood and dark patches that looked a bit like…ink?

Then it suddenly hit Santana what she had done.

"Britt, tell me you didn't…" Santana almost warned.

"But San, you have one" Brittany defensively whined.

"Yes Britt! A small peace sign I got when I thought I was cool when I was 16! You are a grown woman now!" Santana regretted her tone when she saw Brittany cower slightly. Immediately she reached her arms out to her and pulled her close.

"Come here then, might as well see what I am going to be kissing for the rest of my life" She said with a slight huff.

Brittany sat forward on the sun lounger with Santana placed behind her. Delicately Santana peeled away the material from the back of Brittany's neck, she closed her eyes until she felt it leave the skin, almost afraid to look at what she thought had to be some sort of duck or mouse or some other animal knowing Brittany.

What she actually looked down at instead just took her breath away a bit. On the back of Brittany's neck tattooed in neat italic scrawl were three dates. Santana knew them all instantly. The first one was Santana's birthday, the second was then Brittany's birthday which was also the night of their first date and the last was a date a few days ago, it was the date of their wedding. Santana had been captivated with the dates she hadn't noticed the small word extended off from the tattoo in loopy lettering. 'Amor', Spanish for love, had been joined to go with the dates. Santana felt herself well up slightly, only Brittany could ever do something so sweet.

"Well…" Brittany questioned nervously.

Santana chuckled "Well…let me just say that firstly I am not happy with you, seriously a tattoo in a market god knows what you could have ended up with. Secondly I can't believe you got a tattoo without telling me and thirdly…I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and I didn't think it was possible but it's made me love you a little bit more"

Brittany squealed and turned round and hugged Santana closely. "I am so glad you like it baby"

Santana smiled "I do babe, but there is no way in hell I am letting any ink wielding guy round here go near my skin"

"Ohhh" Brittany pouted "I was hoping you would get my face tattooed on your arm or something" She tried to keep a straight face as she took in Santana's horrified expression but she didn't last longer than a second.

"God you bitch I thought you were being serious, I was contemplating sleeves for life!" Santana laughed in relief.

"Sorry baby" Brittany smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I love you" Santana pulled her close again, gently placing her lips against the sensitive skin behind her neck.

"I know".

Later that night they were curled up in the large corner bath together. They had skipped dinner all together preferring to indulge in each other rather than any actual food. Brittany was behind Santana holding her close to her so Santana's back was pressed tightly against her chest. She was delicately tracing random patterns across the skin of her abdomen, feeling tight abs ripple as she went.

"I can't wait till you have a nice round belly that I can talk to and kiss" Brittany spoke as she placed a gentle kiss on Santana's shoulder.

"Nice round fat belly, great very attractive and Britt babe, not for a little while yet, I've only just really settled in to this whole police thing" Santana said almost apologetically.

"I know, I know, but it's nice to think about it isn't it?"

"Yes it is…so go on then what do you think about?" Santana asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Brittany was bringing bubbles up to Santana's collarbone watching them streak down her chest.

"Like in 3 years where are we gonna be, what have you got pictured in that big old head of yours?"

Brittany thought for a minute before speaking, closing her eyes and truly picturing everything she could dream off.

"Us in a pretty little house with a fence just outside of the city, you coming home every night with dinner because we're both too tired to cook. Me looking after the kids after picking them up from school after my last class finished. You all sexy in a power suit after being promoted to detective. You walking through the door and fussing over the kids before telling them to wash up for dinner and then sweeping me in to your arms and giving me one of those soul shattering kisses you do so often, then getting interrupted as the dog jumps up at you and practically bowls you over" Brittany laughed slightly at her little fantasy.

Santana couldn't help feel slightly choked, she couldn't have picked a more perfect future if she tried and the fact she knew it was going to happen made it even better.

"Kids hey?" Santana questioned.

"Yep, one boy and one girl, you have one, I'll have one" Brittany punctuated with a kiss.

"Got to say babe that sounds pretty damn incredible" Santana leaned back further in to her wife.

"Of course it does, it is us after all and our little family is going to be awesome"

"Damn straight it is…oh and when you said dog, you meant cat right?" Santana asked turning her head slightly to take in Brittany's 'don't be ridiculous' look.

"No San, definitely meant dog"

She sighed, wondering why she even bothered; of course Brittany always got what she wanted. Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course you did babe".

**For some reason I really loved this chapter, was great to write. Let me know. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Honeys I'm home :D Had the most fabulous trip, got amazing news going to be sent there for 2 months a year for the next 5 year contract couldn't be more excited what an amazing place! Did too much am shattered now but still finding the time to write this obviously, ohh and just so you guys know how sad I am I had my ultimate fan girl moment, I saw in a shop window a Yankees t-shirt with Rivera 42 on the back…of course I brought it haha! Oh and Nova Forever you were right the Pizza was simply amazing!**

**Own nothing of Glee**

"San hurry up, we can't miss our flight or else we will be late and you know you can't keep your number one fan waiting" Brittany chuckled as she rolled her eyes, her Mom really did love Santana a bit too much.

"Ahhh what can I say, just seem to have that effect on the Pierce ladies" Santana quipped with a wink as she sauntered in to the room, managing to make even flight wear look sexy.

"I don't know what is worse, the thought of you with Quinn or you with my Mom" Brittany grimaced.

Santana thought for a moment then smirked. "Definitely me with Quinn…your Mom is a fox"

Santana ran back in to the bathroom before Brittany could grab her. "You do know they say if you wanna see how your wife will look when they are older you should look at your mother in law…well I've been looking babe and I've been liking" Santana chuckled as she yelled from the bathroom, completely protected by the brick walls.

"You really are Puck's sister you know" Brittany sighed with a smile.

The arrived in Ohio later the same day, Brittany had become a major help in Santana's fear of flying. Whether it was a tongue down her throat or teeth at her neck, during the time of take-off Santana always found herself miraculously distracted so much by the blonde she never seemed to care or notice.

There had been a few times where a particularly bad case or turbulence or a hectic storm had managed to shake Santana up a bit but it was nothing that Brittany hadn't been able to sort out by quickly pushing her hand in to Santana pants under the security of their plane blanket and rubbing her clit so fast she forgot her own name.

As they were walking through security Brittany sensed Santana starting to grow slightly uneasy.

"What's up babe? You look pretty jittery" Brittany questioned, lacing her fingers around Santana's as they walked.

"Just a bit nervous" Santana mumbled quietly.

"Why San, seriously I don't think my family could love you any more if they tried"

"Yeah but that was before I jetted their youngest child of to Las Vegas and got her married without them so much as being there. Oh and to make it worse they already had planned some sort of fairy tale wedding"

"Honey honestly they don't mind, once I may have also said that apparently you just simply couldn't 'live in sin' anymore and you felt bad having them pay for everything so this way they didn't feel obliged to anything" Brittany chuckled.

"Wow and they actually believed it?" Santana said with a smile.

"Yep and it made them love you more, my Mom even said that 'you are the best thing to ever happen to this family'" Brittany rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"You mean you?" Santana laughed

"Oh god no I mean this family, it's a little bit ridiculous just how much she loves you"

"Well that does make me feel a little bit better then" Santana started, slightly relieved "So what have they actually got planned for while we're here?"

"Well seeing as we are already married, I think it's just more of some massive party they have organised, basically any excuse to show you off to their friends and family that aren't the old bigoted ones that we had to endure at Quinn and Rachel's wedding" Brittany said, the relief evident in her voice.

"Sounds fun babe, although I would much rather have you wrapped up in some sheets somewhere paying you back for that plane trip" Santana winked at her wife.

"Mm…well I have a pretty big house, lots of rooms we can go get lost in" Brittany leant in and lazily started to kiss Santana.

Santana laughed against Brittany's lips as she continued to kiss her slowly "I am pretty sure there is no way I could sweet talk my way out of that one if your Mom caught us"

"Do you know what it really wouldn't surprise me if you could, but you do make a good point, fine I guess we will just have to wait 3 days until we get back to our house" Brittany pouted.

"Fuck, I forgot it was 3 days…you still have the number from that motel?"

Brittany arched her eyebrow up as she pulled her luggage off the conveyor belt "Speed dial number four baby"

Santana closed her eyes and smiled "I knew there was a reason why I married you."

It turned out that Santana did indeed have nothing to worry about. When they pulled up in their rental car outside of the Pierce household, they were greeted by Brittany's Mom literally running out of the front door to meet them and bypassing her daughter entirely, instead engulfing Santana in the biggest hug she could ever remember receiving, repeatedly thanking her for making an 'honest woman' out of Brittany.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy we are that you are finally married" Andrea squealed in her ear as they were quickly ushered in to the house.

"Really Andrea, trust me it's nothing to how happy I am" Santana said in her usual charming way that had Brittany laughing besides her.

Santana heard a gagging sound coming from behind her and let out a laugh "Hey Rach, hey Quinn" Santana didn't even bothering turning around.

Quinn and Rachel had arrived the previous day to help set everything up; Santana was pleased to see that the household wasn't in the extravagant state that it had been for their wedding. A smaller marquee had been put up in the garden for the party the next day with various decorations put up around the house and garden.

"Thanks Mom, this is really great" Brittany pulled her mother in to her side.

"Oh it was nothing dear, now go and get washed up were taking everyone out to dinner tonight"

Brittany turned and found Santana over with Quinn and Rachel.

"Well Santana I am surprise to see you here looking so well" Rachel spoke sarcastically.

Santana cocked her head to the side confused "What do you mean Rach?"

"Just surprised that you aren't vomiting on your own sickly charm" Rachel scoffed.

Santana and Brittany started laughing as Quinn pulled her wife in to her side trying to console her.

"I am sorry Rachel, but spontaneous Vegas wedding trumps off Broadway play" Santana chuckled.

"You just wait until I secure a place in a Broadway piece, then you won't be laughing"

Santana looked at her smugly "Well then I will just have to rescue a small child from a burning building"

Rachel scoffed and stormed off with Quinn trying to hold in a laughing following quickly behind her. Santana looked to her wife to see a small smirk playing on her lips.

"You're mean to her"

"Oh come on, don't pretend like I don't know that you love how much your Mom is crazy about me"

Brittany's smirk turned in to a laugh "That's true, imagine how she'd be if I told her you called her a fox, I actually think I might have some competition"

Santana went wide eyed "You wouldn't dare" She warned.

Brittany sauntered up the stairs and turned round giving her wife a wink "Just try me"

The arrived at a cosy restaurant and bar a few hours later. By that time most of Brittany's family had arrived to join them with a few of her close friends from back home. The group of about twenty nearly took over most of the restaurant and were currently engrossed by Puck, who had arrived straight from the airport, telling stories of him and Santana before they met Brittany.

Santana had her head in her hands listening to some of the stories thoroughly embarrassed. Brittany was laughing to her right, one arm wrapped around her and her lips gently pressed against her hair.

"So we were in this strip club and Santana drunkenly threw 200 dollars at one of the dancers for a private dance. What she didn't expect was for the money to fall at the feet of the wrong dancer she had wanted and it ended up going to a wrong side of 40, very much plastic blonde. She then had to endure the woman dancing on her for 10 minutes before she threw up at her feet and got us both thrown out of there" Puck boomed out with laughter as the rest of the group followed.

Santana groaned only thankful that everyone seemed to be finding the hardly pg stories funny rather than horrifying like she was. She opened her eyes to see a new barman just arriving from outside and she quickly excused herself to get a drink needing to escape the embarrassment that Puck was bringing.

She walked over to the bar and immediately caught his attention feeling his eyes glued to her somewhat exposed chest. She rolled her eyes as she took him in, he was about mid-twenties slightly styled scruffy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, he was broad and tall and if she had been straight no doubt she would have been after someone like him.

"Well hi, what can I do for you" The barman or 'Chad' as his name tag read spoke to her, in no doubt his best efforts at a sexy voice.

"Hmm let me see" Santana put her left hand over her chin to make out she was contemplating when in fact she was not so subtly showing the bloke her wedding ring.

She noticed when his eyes snapped to it and a small smile played on his lips as he subconsciously nodded slightly, understanding her intent.

"I'll just have a beer thank you" She said with a much friendlier smile.

Chad went and grabbed a glass as he came back to the bar pouring the pint.

"So are you here for the Pierce wedding?" Chad asked.

Santana smiled; as he hadn't been here clearly he had no idea who she was.

"Yes I am actually I-"Santana was cut off as Chad continued.

"I knew Brittany pretty well back in high school, actually really well, if you know what I mean" Chad said with a smirk.

Santana suddenly felt a slight knot in her stomach against all her better instincts she couldn't help but pry and decided not to tell the guy who exactly she was.

"Oh really?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, we were together the whole of our senior year, kind of lost contact through the years you know how it is. Saw her doing some back up dancing a few months back on tour for some woman though, see she's lost none of that flexibility" He gave Santana a wink that made her almost punch him in the face.

Santana tried to fake a laugh while she reminded herself that she had been the one who had been to curious and tried to remain calm, of course she knew that Brittany had been with other people before her, it was childish to get jealous over some insignificant high school relationship.

"Guess that's the reason why I lost her though, her dancing always came first; we were even engaged for a while before she broke it off to move to New York"

Santana had to grip on to the bar to keep herself standing. Brittany had been engaged before. This was something that she had never ever mentioned to Santana. Santana felt the sickness in her starting to grow and spread as the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Brittany had never told her. She had always said that she had never really had anyone significant before her, but she had been engaged. Santana couldn't tell if it was the jealousy or the way Brittany had so effortlessly lied to her but it hurt her all the same.

She looked up to see Chad looking at her with a half confused half worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked her.

"Um…yeah…I've got to go, sorry keep the beer" Santana flung some notes at his as she quickly scampered her way back to the table.

As she approached she saw Brittany laughing along with something that Puck had said, it was like a bullet shot through her stomach, she couldn't believe that Brittany had never told her. Brittany's eyes locked on to hers as she came closer and she saw her face change from one of love and happiness to confusion and fear as she took in Santana's expression.

"Oh Santana dear, Puck was just telling us ab-"Andrea was cut off as Santana spoke.

"I'm really sorry everyone, but I suddenly don't feel very well, do you mind Andrea if I take one of the cars back and go lie down?" Santana said stoically trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh of course not dear, here go lie down, you have a big day tomorrow" Andrea said with a smile as she handed over her car keys.

Santana hadn't notice Brittany stand up and move over to her "I'll come with you babe, look after you" Brittany said gently reaching for her wife's hand.

"No" Santana flinched from Brittany's touch, something that didn't escape Quinn, Rachel and Puck's attention, who looked around worriedly at each other.

"No" Santana continued "I will be fine, stay…enjoy the company" Santana finished quietly and spitefully as she pushed past Brittany out the front door of the restaurant.

Brittany looked to Quinn in confusion, but Quinn could merely shrug and gesture for her to follow Santana.

Brittany hurriedly rushed outside and managed to catch Santana before she opened the car door.

"San…San, babe please…Santana!" Brittany tried to get her wife to look at her but she wouldn't. Eventually Santana brought her eyes up to look at her and Brittany was shocked to see that they were filled with tears.

"Go back inside Brittany" Santana said her voice choking slightly.

"Sweetheart please tell me what's wrong, baby please I hate seeing you like this" Brittany tried to hold Santana closer but was pushed away from her, hard.

"Go fucking back inside Brittany and go take a look around the bar then you'll see what's wrong" Santana slammed shut the car door as she got in the driver's seat. "Oh and don't even think about coming in our bedroom tonight, go sleep in one of the spares, that's if Chad doesn't have a place for you to stay" Santana drove off angrily in to the night, leaving Brittany stood there dejected and more than confused.

Brittany made her way back inside the bar and was having to hold back her own tears. She had no idea why Santana had reacted that way. She looked around the bar when she took in the dark hair guy behind it looking at her with a slight smile. Then it had finally clicked, she hadn't even put two and two together.

She basically ran over to the bar and angrily glared at the man.

"What did you say to her?" Brittany tried to keep her angry shouts quiet.

"Well nice to see you too Brittany, only been a couple of well years!" Chad looked hurt at her reaction to seeing him.

"I said what did you say to her?" Brittany all but growled.

"What you mean the hot brunette?" Chad smirked, mistaking Brittany's rage for jealously.

"No I mean my wife" Brittany glared as she flashed the identical wedding ring in his direction.

Chad's eyes went wide and Brittany could see him physically gulp. He sheepishly looked back at her and all his previous bravado had been replaced with guilt.

"I…um…well" Chad mumbled.

"Chad, what did you fucking say?" Brittany was growing more and more impatient.

"Brittany I am so sorry, I had no idea who she was, and it was just like guy banter you know? I thought I might have had a chance, I figured she knew you so I um may have brought us up" He finished the sentence in a whisper.

"Us?" Brittany didn't hold back her shout this time.

"Well yes Brittany or did you forget we went out?" Chad glared back at her.

"For 3 months Chad! While you were basically my big gay beard cause I was scared of coming out at school" Brittany knew it was harsh to be that truthful but she couldn't help how pissed she was.

"Look Brittany I'm sorry, I didn't know it just cam-"

"What else did you say?" Brittany continued, knowing there was more due to the fierceness of Santana's reaction.

Chad looked down at the bar top as he spoke, ashamed of what he had said.

"I, well I may of told her that we were engaged" He managed to choke out, afraid of the blonde's reaction.

Brittany felt the rage inside her disappear; instead she was filled with the chill of complete fear. Now she understood Santana's reaction.

"You what?" Brittany's voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry Brittany but we basically were, like I really didn't know she was your wife otherwise-"

"We were never engaged Chad, you didn't want me to leave to go to New York so you stupidly brought a cheap ring and proposed and then I broke up with you and left. That does not an engagement make" Brittany spat out before turning around and walking outside of the bar, ignoring Chad's desperate pleas behind her.

Brittany paid the taxi as she walked up the driveway. The house was in complete darkness apart from the one lone light from the window where she knew Santana was. She walked in to the house and up the stairs and felt her heart hammering against her chest as she slowly opened the bedroom door.

"I told you earlier, I don't want you near me tonight" Brittany physically flinched as she heard the harshness in Santana's words.

"Santana you need to listen to me" Brittany walked over to the bed.

"Britt, don't you come fucking near me" Santana choked out a sob in to her pillow.

"Santana please" Brittany begged as she lied down on the bed behind her wife.

She was surprised as Santana quickly turned round. Her eyes red and puffy filled with anger and hurt. "Why the fuck should I listen to you? You were engaged and never told me! You lied to me!" Santana shouted at her.

Brittany didn't know what overcame her but she just knew she had to get Santana to listen to her. She pushed on Santana's shoulders to get her back flat on the bed and pinned her arms above her head as she straddled her.

Beneath her Santana squirmed and swore at her with every word under the sun to get her off her.

"Santana, I need you to fucking listen to me for a minute or I swear to God I will spend all night in this exact position until you do" Brittany spoke strongly despite the fluttering her heart was doing in her chest.

Eventually Santana calmed down and although she wasn't looking at Brittany gave a slight nod.

"I went back inside the bar and I spoke to Chad" Brittany started, at the mention of his name felt Santana physically tense under her hold.

"I went back inside the bar and spoke to Chad and although I don't know exactly what he said to you I know the general outline" Brittany heard Santana fight back the sob beneath her.

"I don't care what he said to you but right now I am going to tell you the truth about me and Chad. We went out for 3 months and that was it. It was a time when I was scared of coming out and going out with a guy like him gave me some protection. It ended after I had told him I was planning to leave for New York and he stupidly proposed which I of course said no to and then left. I haven't spoken to him since." Brittany finished, desperate for Santana to take in her words.

Santana stilled for a moment, the pure joy of Brittany's words flowing through her. However despite herself she couldn't help but feel the seeds of doubt planted in her mind.

"Promise me" Santana looked up, the stinging of tears in her eyes. She took in Brittany's desperate face, filled with the pain and hurt that she knew she was mirroring.

"I promise you Santana, you have to believe me I would never lie to you about something like that, I meant it when I said it, I have only ever loved you" Brittany willed Santana to believe her.

Santana looked deep in to Brittany, she knew her wife was telling the truth and she couldn't quite believe the amount of relief she felt.

"I believe you honey" Santana let a slight smile grace her lips.

"Oh my god" Brittany crashed her lips down on to Santana's and wrapped her arms tightly around her as she pressed their bodies as close as she could together "I was so fucking worried, I thought I had lost you!" Brittany cried in to her shoulder.

"You could never lose me babe, I just couldn't believe what he was saying, he's lucky I didn't kill him" Santana managed a slight laugh despite the situation.

"Well I am glad you didn't, I would miss this too much" Brittany spoke as she placed kisses on every available bit of skin on Santana's body.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I would miss out on your amazing flexibility" Santana said sarcastically as Brittany looked up at her confused. "He may of mentioned how 'flexible' you were back then" Santana said with air quotes as she rolled her eyes.

Brittany laughed gently "Honey, we never even had sex, I told you he way my big gay beard that's it"

Santana looked at her shocked for a second then laughed "What a bastard"

Brittany laughed too, finally relieved to see that her wife had relaxed, she continued kissing and sucking on Santana's neck getting a slight shudder out of her. "There is only one person that has ever seen how flexible I really am" Brittany subconsciously started rocking her hips back and forth over Santana's stomach.

Santana arched her eyebrow up. "Really? You want to now, are you sure we're gonna have time, they will all be coming back soon" Santana knew her protesting was in vain, Brittany always got what she wanted.

"Well we had better be quick then and remember you owe me" Brittany bit her lip as she pulled Santana's shirt off over her head. She then quickly hopped off the bed to complete remove all of her clothes.

"Wow you weren't kidding about being quick" Santana laughed as Brittany straddled her body again.

"Just shut up and fuck me" Brittany crashed their mouth together as her tongue pushed hard against Santana's.

Brittany's bucking of her hips had increased over Santana's stomach. The Latina could feel the streaks of wetness across her skin as Brittany frantically moved across her body searching for any kind of friction available.

Santana leant up and pushed Brittany's breasts together with her hands as she licked deeply between them. She rolled her harden nipples between her thumb and forefinger earning a deep groan from Brittany. Brittany tangled her fingers in dark locks as she pushed her chest further in to Santana's mouth relishing in the feeling of the smaller woman sucking and licking her breasts.

"Fuck" Brittany gasped as she felt Santana's hand move down the plane of her abdomen and was rubbing her thumb against her exposed clit.

Santana smiled against Brittany's skin "You like that baby" She increased her ministrations causing Brittany's hips to buck harder.

"God yes, urghhh, San I need more" Santana didn't need to be told twice as she lifted Brittany up slightly with her hips and curled her hand underneath to easily slide two fingers deep inside of her"

"Fuck yes" Brittany threw her head back as she started to roll her hips down on to Santana's fingers. Santana could feel the wet heat pooling on her stomach as she thrust up with her own hips to push her fingers even deeper in to her wife.

Santana leant up further to capture Brittany's lips with her own, pushing her tongue straight in to Brittany's mouth. The kiss was sloppy with too much tongue but was exactly what both women needed. Santana couldn't help but keep her eyes open as she took in how breath taking Brittany was looking.

She was flushed and panting as she focussed on rocking her hips hard against Santana. Her skin was dripping with sweat and every now and again she would moan loudly and run her hand shakily through her hair. Santana was pretty sure she was in heaven.

Brittany opened her eyes which immediately locked with Santana's. She looked down at Santana's mouth and took in how hard she was biting her lip and how turned on her wife looked.

"I wanna come in your mouth" Brittany was shocked even as the words left her own lips.

She saw Santana looked shocked and then her expression changed to a devious smirk as she dropped back down on to the bed and immediately pulled Brittany up until she was over the mouth.

"_Ohmygod_" Brittany gasped out as Santana reached round and pulled down on her hips bringing her tongue straight to her centre. Brittany started bucking her hips harder than before, the feeling of riding Santana's face almost too much for her to handle.

"Shit San, I'm so close" Brittany tangled both of her hands in Santana's hair, using her grip to pull her forward thrusting even harder in to her wife's mouth. Santana kept her grip on Brittany's hip firm as she alternated between pushing her tongue inside of her and lapping and sucking at Brittany's clit.

"Seriously fuck…I'm gonna…I'm…fuckkkkk!" Brittany's whole body shuddered violently as she came hard and felt herself flood in to Santana's mouth. Santana moaned appreciatively as she worked on licking Brittany clean.

Suddenly the room filled with light as both women froze. Neither of them had heard a car pull up a few moments earlier and now Andrea was stood at the door with her jaw basically hitting the floor.

"Oh my god girls I am so sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay" Andrea was frozen in place.

Brittany quickly jumped down off Santana and pulled the cover quickly over her and her wife in an attempt to cover her modesty which had well and truly been exposed. Santana was still in shock as she stayed still wide eyed looking at her mother in law at the door way.

"Okay Mom you can leave now!" Brittany whined embarrassingly.

Andrea's eyes snapped to her daughters as she was pulled out of her state of shock. "Oh um yes sorry just yes will be downstairs oh my yes uh sorry" Andrea mumbled as she abruptly closed the door.

Brittany closed her eyes, just hoping the ground would swallow her up. She heard Santana muttering besides her. She looked down to see the Latina had her eyes covered by her hand and was repeating 'fuck my life' over and over again.

"I can't believe my Mom just caught us having sex" Brittany said quietly, still panting slightly from the aftershocks of her orgasm "And it wasn't even regular sex I was like riding your face"

"Oh my god Brittany!" Santana swatted at her wife's arm. "Do you not think I know that? I am never going to be able to look at her again! She just saw me doing her baby daughter"

Brittany started to chuckle lightly, despite her intense embarrassment she could see the hilarity about the situation.

Santana stared at her wide eyed. "How is this funny!"

"Oh come on babe, I will just tell her you called her a fox and she will love you again" Santana didn't look convinced. "Oh please San, what does she think we do at nights together, you are way too hot not to tap every night"

Santana groaned as she curled up in to Brittany's side.

"Do you think we can find a burning building with a child somewhere in it? Because that is most definitely the only way she is going to forgive me"

"Sure babe, but first I have some repayment to do" Brittany smirked as her head dipped down under the cover and Santana felt her legs get forced apart.

She was going to protest for about half a second before she remembered that it was Brittany. And Brittany always got what she wanted.

**It feels oh so good to be back and writing this, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shucks guys your reviews are oh so lovely, like I couldn't love all of you anymore! And I have been deliberating about this all day, like how Santana and Andrea are going to be and I've decided to do it the way that has made me laugh the most, hopefully you guys will agree **

**Own nothing of Glee**

"San, we really have to leave this bedroom at some point today" Brittany sighed as she tried to protest against the kisses that were being placed on her neck and chest.

"But why? Like seriously why do we have to? The party is for us, so why can't it just be a private one in here" Santana winked at her wife as she continued to kiss her gently.

"Because Santana, whether we stay in here for hours or days you will eventually have to see my Mom at some point and I would quite like to have this lovely day that has been planned out for months and I know you do too" Brittany finally managed to get Santana to roll off of her.

"Argh how come you are always right? I just know she is going to hate me" Santana groaned in to her hands.

"Babe, she is not going to hate you…she might not particularly like you but hate is a strong word" Brittany teased.

"Oh great thanks Britt you're making me feel so much better" Santana huffed.

"Come on you, up you get, we're going to get breakfast" Brittany managed to haul Santana up out of the bed and threw her some sweats to wear.

"Why bother with clothes it's not like your Mom hasn't seen us naked" Santana grumbled out.

"Actually I think you'll find I was naked, you only had your shirt off" Brittany quipped.

"Oh that's fine then now there is nothing to worry about" Santana drawled sarcastically as she and Brittany walked out of the room.

They slowly crept downstairs in to the kitchen, peeking around every single corner as they went trying to delay they time they had to face Brittany's Mom as much as possible. They were just cornering the fridge when they heard some laughter from the middle of the room.

"Ok seriously what the hell are you two doing? You look like you belong on an episode of CSI" Quinn chuckled, her and Rachel at the breakfast bar eating cereal.

"Oh thank god it's just you Quinn, I thought it was Mom" Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"And why are you hiding from the amazing woman that is Andrea" Rachel questioned.

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh god Rachel, she's not here she can't hear you and you said I was creepy"

Rachel scoffed ignoring Santana "Anyway you were saying, why are you hiding then?"

"Mom may have come in our room last night" Brittany said uneasily putting some bread in the toaster.

"What's so wrong with th…Ohhhh you were totally doing it weren't you?" Quinn grinned.

"Yep and it was mortifying" Santana said grimly.

"This is the best news I have heard all year" Rachel clapped her hands together as she dodged the bread Santana threw at her.

"Can't you just say you were cuddling or something, just really, really physically" Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"I don't think many people cuddle straddled over their wife's mouth" Brittany said as Quinn, Rachel and Santana looked horrified.

"Way too much information there Britt" Santana shook her head.

"Well that's successfully put me off my breakfast well done Sis" Quinn threw her spoon down in to her bowl while taking a look at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear.

They all jumped when they heard the front door slam and Brittany had to physically restrain Santana from running out the room and forced her to sit down on one of the stalls.

"Ahhh perfect you are all up! I have just been at the store to get some last minute things for tonight" Andrea came in the room happily.

Santana had a newfound sudden obsession with her piece of toast as her eyes refused to look at anything else in the room hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"How did you sleep last night then Santana?" Andrea asked cheerily.

Santana's throat suddenly felt like it had closed up and a few awkward seconds past before Brittany kicked her shin and she was forced to respond.

"Uhh…yeah…grand was um yeah fine thanks Mrs Pierce" Santana managed to stutter out still not breaking the intense staring contest she was having with her food.

Andrea quirked her eyebrow up confused "Santana, I don't think you have called me that since the first moment we have met"

Santana swallowed the lump that was in her throat "S-s-sorry, don't know why I said that" She lied as she felt Brittany squeezed her hand.

Andrea merely laughed "Must be nervous about today, would you mind helping me with the shopping in a minute after you've done eating?"

A few more awkward moments past before Santana finally looked up to see Andrea looking at her questioningly "What you mean me?" Santana stupidly pointed to herself.

"Of course I do dear why wouldn't I want you to help me?" Andrea asked, then it finally clicked in her head "Oh Santana dear don't tell me you are feeling embarrassed after last night?" Andrea chuckled.

"Mom!" Brittany warned, as Quinn and Rachel were fighting to hold back their laughter.

Santana was still sat there unmoving as she tried to think what the hell she had done to deserve this in her life.

"What Brittany, oh come on it's the 21st century don't think I don't know what you kids get up to" Andrea said nonchalantly as she started putting the groceries away.

"Mom please I am begging you to stop" Brittany was flushed bright red and she chanced a look to Santana who was in a similar state and chanting 'kill me now' quietly under her breath.

"In fact it was something I was rather pleased to see actually, you know how they say the biggest killer of a sex life is marriage, well it doesn't seem like you two are having that problem" Andrea winked as Santana nearly fell off of her stall.

Rachel actually spat out some of the milk she was drinking as Santana was looking round for the nearest blunt object she could find to kill herself quickly.

"This has to be the most inappropriate mother daughter conversation I've ever witnessed" Quinn laughed.

"Oh please Quinny, don't think I don't know about you and Rachel too, sometimes your Dad and I actually have to turn the television up when you stay here" Andrea shook her head.

It was now Santana's turn to burst in to fits of laughter as Rachel sat there equally mortified as Santana had been.

"Mom this has to be the first time you have ever made me want to die a slow painful death just to get myself out of a conversation" Brittany sighed head in her hands trying to hide herself from the embarrassment.

"Oh come on now girls, I never raised you to be such prudes, you wouldn't think you'd be reacting like this after some of the activities you two get up too" Andrea laughed while everyone else in the room was too busy being mortified.

"Guys how about we leave Mom with the shopping while we go and find a cliff to throw ourselves off?" Quinn quickly suggested pulling Rachel up from her seat.

"Agreed" Santana hauled Brittany up and scuttled out of the room.

"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard" Puck chortled as he did up his tie.

"No trust me Puck, it was hands down the most embarrassing moment of my life" Santana swatted his hands away to help him out.

"Who would of known Mrs Pierce was so sexually overt, damn it's a shame she's happily married you know I love me a cougar" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww, please don't talk that way about my mother in law" Santana grimaced.

"God mother in law…when did you get so grown up, it'll be kids and a picket fence next thing" Puck quipped.

"That's the plan" Santana smirked as she did her dress up.

"Wow, you're not actually kidding are you? God when you gonna be calling me round to put up the crib then" Puck laughed.

"Well I dunno, I know Britt is pretty desperate for kids and I'm more settled in work now and I wouldn't have to go on leave for at least 6 months so…"

"Hmm, somehow I always thought it'd be Brittany that was pregnant, aren't you a changed woman Lopez" Puck teased.

"I think you'll find its Lopez-Pierce now actually, and well yeah Britt is a dancer I can't ask her to potentially ruin her body like that"

"Well that's a bunch of bollocks you are just completely whuuupahhhh" Puck added with a whip action.

"What the fuck is whuuupahhhh?" Santana scrunched her nose up.

"You know whuuupahhh like whipped" Puck laughed.

"I am not whipped!" Santana protested.

"You are more whipped then a race horse Santana" Quinn entered the room with a smirk.

"Oh who asked you!" Santana huffed as she reached for her purse as she heard her cell phone vibrate; she looked at the text from Brittany asking if she could bring her the black heels she had originally planned on wearing for the evening.

"Brittany wants something doesn't she?" Puck grinned as he and Quinn stood there laughing.

"No…just…I…urghhh shut up I don't even like you guys anyway" Santana stormed out of the room, heels in tow.

"Oh Santana?" Quinn said in a sing song voice just before the Latina left the room.

"Yes Quinn?" Santana said impatiently.

"Whuuuuuuupahhhhhhh!" Quinn gave an overzealous whip action that had Puck nearly rolling on the floor laughing and Santana storming out the room with even more force.

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing. It was much more of a relaxed affair then Quinn and Rachel's wedding had been. Thankfully for Santana, Brittany's Mom had stopped all of the sex talk and Santana was just about able to look at her in the eye again.

Santana had watched with unbridled joy for the past twenty minutes as Brittany had been on the other side of the room and had been entertaining some of her smaller cousins. She really was so great with children and Santana could almost see the happiness inside of her when she was around them.

Santana was pulled out of her happy musings as the sound of one of Brittany's slightly drunk uncles took the air over the microphone.

"Right well why don't we have the beautiful couple up here having a dance each with their parents" The man meant it in a nice gesture but the words cut straight through to Santana's heart.

Immediately she locked eyes with Brittany across the room who was looking at her with sympathy and apologetically. Brittany was trying to get over to Santana but was being ushered over to her father on the dance floor by most of her family.

Santana quickly looked around for Puck hoping he might rescue her from the situation, unfortunately though he was nowhere in sight. She even found herself looking around for Quinn but couldn't spot the blonde anywhere.

She felt the tears start to prick at her eyes and knew she had to get out of there for a minute before she started to cry in front of everyone. She started to make her way to the exit when she felt a grip around her wrist and she was hauled over to the dance floor. She looked down to a smile she had not been expecting to see.

"I know I may not be technically family, but I can do a mean box step" Rachel smiled at her gently.

Santana felt the tear slide down her cheek as she smiled at Rachel and had never been more thankful to have the small brunette in her life.

"Hey you, no tears, you're too pretty to cry" Rachel wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Happy tears Rach and do you know what, I don't think we've ever had this nice a conversation before" Santana laughed slightly as they slowly danced together.

"Ahhh well fuck it, first time for everything and despite what I say, you're not actually that bad" Rachel smirked.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone it can be our little secret" Santana leant her head down on to Rachel's shoulder, squeezing the smaller woman a little bit tighter "And I suppose that you're not actually that bad either, actually I think you are rather great"

Rachel smiled in to Santana's hair and gently pressed her lips against the Latina.

"Thank you Rachel" Santana didn't need to explain anymore "And you were wrong earlier, you are family to me"

"Good" Rachel beamed "Because you are most definitely family to me"

"Hey you two, you might wanna break it up people are starting to talk" Brittany grinned as she walked over to the pair.

"You should know I only do blondes babe" Santana pulled herself away from Rachel to kiss Brittany gently.

Rachel left them to go join Quinn and Puck who had returned and were now among the mass of people watching the couple in the centre of the dance floor slowly dancing.

"I don't think I could be happier" Santana breathed against Brittany's collarbone as they slowly danced together.

"I know life's just got pretty damn perfect hasn't it" Brittany agreed holding Santana tighter as they moved.

"You know I've been thinking" Santana started after a few minutes.

"Yes honey what is it?" Brittany nuzzled in to Santana's neck.

"When we get home, I might be ready to start looking in to this family that you've had planned in your head for a while now" Santana loved the look of slow realisation on Brittany's face as her curious smile turned in to one of complete joy.

"Oh my god! Santana are you serious?" Brittany choked out, completely stunned and surprised how in that moment she had managed to fall in love with Santana all over again.

"Yeah I think it might be quite amazing to be honest and you with those kids earlier, I just couldn't tear my eyes off of you, you will be the most amazing mother" Santana beamed at her wife.

"I can't tell you how happy you have just made me San" Brittany stopped their dance instead just wrapping the Latina up tightly in her arms.

"I know babe, it's how I feel when I wake up next to you everyday"

"Wow Rachel was right, you really do have sickly charm" Brittany teased.

"Oh please that's why you love me" Santana moved closer in to the crook of Brittany's neck.

"That and about a million other reasons baby yes…huh clearly you have rubbed off on me" Brittany smiled.

"Testing…1…2…testing, well hello there everyone, could I please just firstly ask my gorgeous sister and her equally gorgeous wife to come and take their seats, this may not officially be their wedding but there is no way I am passing up the chance to embarrass them during the speeches" Puck laughed down the microphone while Santana groaned and she and Brittany begrudgingly made their way back to their seats.

"Perfect, see it's not only Brittany that my sister is whipped with" Puck winked as Santana glared at him, earning a laugh from the room.

"Well what can I say about these two, I would be lying if I said that I thought this day was going to be a surprise. You see I was the unlucky sod that had to endure the weeks and months of the endless drabble from Santana before she ever really got to know Brittany" Santana hung her head as Brittany laughed at her side.

"You see it was about 70 or so days after they first met that they actually worked up the balls to have an actual conversation. In that time though I remember the countless conversations in which Santana would ring me telling me that she had found out Brittany's name for the first time, she had seen Brittany with her hair down for the first time or she had heard Brittany laugh for the first time. And that's not to mention the countless times she would ring me asking for advice on her hair or make up she should wear to work that would most likely impress her" Everyone in the room laughed while Santana could feel her embarrassment growing.

"All I can say is I am glad for more than my own sanity that these two finally got together. To see them and be around them is to know you are in the presence of true love and I count myself so fortunate to be able to see their love grow and to see the train wreck that will be Santana attempting to handle children" He chuckled along with everyone else.

"To San and Britt, by far the best couple I know, cheers, I love you guys" Puck finished as Santana blew her brother a kiss, she had not been expecting something so sweet.

"Well it's not just Santana that is going to be embarrassed tonight, you haven't even heard about Brittany yet" Quinn stood up with a smirk as Brittany started to laugh with slight dread about what was going to happen. Santana laughed and leaned in to her side kissing her on her cheek.

"I will have to whole heartedly agree with Puck on this one. Before Britt finally spoke to Santana she was nothing short of a nightmare. Every night me and Rachel would have to have a play by play of their daily interaction complete with every detail of Santana's attire and appearance, something I am pretty sure Brittany would still remember now" Santana continued to kiss her wife gently while laughing, glad she wasn't the only one who had been pathetic.

"Or how Brittany would always become a bumbling mess in front of her and would somehow manage to always burn herself or drop something whenever it was Santana's turn to be served, smooth was not a word that could be used to describe my sister" Brittany shook her head as she laughed recalling how she had been.

"I remember the night Santana had given Britt a birthday card, sorry Mom, sorry Dad but all our presents went to waste, Santana's card was the only present to be opened that night as Britt was too busy dancing round with it to notice anything else. I will never be able to tell Santana how grateful I am for writing that card, I truly believe you made my sister's life in that moment and I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for her to spend her life with. Although it was fated, I am so glad that you two found each other. Here's to a life of laughter, living and love that will without doubt be shared. Here's to the two of you" Quinn finished raising her glass, both Santana and Brittany nearly in tears.

Brittany and Santana were allowed a few moments to just be together, kissing and holding hands before a chorus of 'speech' was started around the room. Reluctantly Santana put down her wife and stood to her feet, still holding on to Brittany's hand.

"Well thanks guys, despite the life time of embarrassment you two have just caused that was actually pretty sweet. And Quinn I am finally glad to know I wasn't the only love sick one in those months before we properly spoke" Santana started looking lovingly at her wife.

"I don't need to stand here and tell you how much I love the woman sat next to me, I am pretty sure you can all see it for yourselves. One thing I do want to take this chance to say though is that besides the soul mate that I have always wished for, being with Brittany has given me so much more than I could have dreamed of. It's given me another family. Some of you might know that recently I lost my Mother and a while ago I lost my Father too, but now in marrying Britt, I know that I have also gained the most wonderful set of parents" Santana nodded her head and raised her glass in the direction of Mr and Mrs Pierce.

"And the best sisters that a girl could ask for, despite wanting to kill one of you most of the time…you know who you are" Santana winked in Rachel's direction.

"And of course Puck, who I have always had and has always been so much more than a brother to me, you are part of this family too. And the rest of you, some of which I only met tonight, but that doesn't matter you all seem pretty great too" Everyone laughed as Santana chuckled.

Santana turned to pick up both of Brittany's hands in one of her own, talking now directly to her wife. "Thank you so much for giving me this life I have always wanted and I will spend my forever giving you the life you have always dreamed of, I love you" Santana leant down to kiss Brittany as everyone clapped.

She looked round to see her new family and couldn't help but think how amazing she felt.

**Let me know**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, I am gonna apologize profusely for my long absence. Just the worst case of writer's block ever and I really love this story so I don't wanna just write shit for the sake of getting something out there. This wasn't going to be included in this story but I need some inspiration and have decided that I don't wanna wrap this up anytime soon, I think it has a lot more left in it. **

**Own nothing of Glee. **

"Wow, I really am so glad you became a cop" Brittany grinned as she rolled on to her stomach on the bed, openly staring at her wife.

Santana chuckled as she did up her belt and made sure she had her gun and badge attached to her. "And I am glad that my wife has such a uniform fetish, even if it does mean I am late for work most days" Santana leant down to place a gentle kiss on her wife's nose.

"Do you really have to go babe we could have so much more fun in bed just call in sick" Brittany reached out to grab Santana's collar and pulled her on top of her, back on to the bed.

Santana laughed as she kissed Brittany for a few more moments before begrudgingly getting up off of her and rearranging her uniform. She tried to ignore the pout that was being thrown her way.

"How about you enjoy your day off with Quinn and Rachel and later we will go out somewhere nice and celebrate towards tomorrow" Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek as she brushed her thumb over her lips.

Brittany huffed sadly "Fineeee, but you owe me and I want the good loving tonight" She finished with a smirk.

"Bitch you always get the loving several times every night" Santana flicked her wife's nose.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and look expectantly at Santana. "Well actually we didn't have sex last night…"

"Britt! That was because we spent the entire afternoon having kinky bath sex because someone got the idea in her head and someone had insisted we tried out every position we could think of" Santana said with her hands on her hips.

"Still…it wasn't in the evening and it made me feel unloved" Brittany pouted, doing her very best techniques to get her way.

"Brittany you were asleep by half nine last night! You were more tired than I was!" Santana said growing exasperated.

"I wasn't actually asleep I wanted 'let's-wake-up-Brittany-with-an-orgasm-sex'" Brittany pouted some more.

Santana stared at her wife in disbelief. She took in her poker face and couldn't decide whether she was actually telling the truth or not.

Santana sighed before her eyes flicked to her watch. She had 7 minutes before she knew her partner would be waiting outside her apartment with their squad car.

7 minutes…Santana Lopez loved nothing more than a challenge.

She lifted her eyes up to meet Brittany's and gave her a smirk. She was on top of her in a heartbeat with a very happy blonde beneath her.

27 minutes and 3 orgasms later Santana emerged from her building's door and was greeted by a rather pissed off looking partner. Santana sheepishly smiled as she tugged her aviators over her eyes and tried to tame the sex hair that she was rocking.

"Don't worry Lopez, the criminals will wait until after your done banging your wife before they start trying to fuck up this city" Lemar rolled his eyes at her as they clambered in the car.

Santana grinned at him and happily took the coffee he held out to her in his hand. "I know, they are great like that aren't they?"

Brittany stretched up out of bed a few hours later. Santana's sex riot right before she left for work had left her slightly sore but completely satisfied. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little after eleven. She reached over to her mobile and saw she had her text from her wife and a text and two missed calls from her sister. Santana won out every time.

_Santana3 - 09.34: Well they do say 3 is a charm, even if it does make me late for work again! Can't wait for later baby, got reservations at 8 will come pick you up at quarter to, wear the blue backless one you know I can't resist you in that…well anymore ;) loveyoux _

Brittany smiled as she read the text and quickly typed one back. She then looked to see the one from Quinn.

_Quinn – 10.45: Wake up! I've been calling you, I am coming over because I am bored and Rach is out of town. Be ready in thirty x_

"Shit" Brittany quickly scrambled out of bed and jumped in the shower, knowing she had about 5 minutes before her sister was gonna be there, she was nothing if not punctual.

True to form just as Brittany stepped out of the shower she heard the buzzer go for the door. She scrambled over to the button and let Quinn up.

As the other blonde came through the door she rolled her eyes as she saw her sister running back in to her room only clad in a towel with dripping wet hair.

"Seriously Brittany, it's gone eleven how are you not up and ready yet?" Quinn sighed as she sat down on the sofa, idly flipping through a magazine she found on the coffee table.

"I got up not even ten minutes ago Quinn!" Brittany whined from the other room as she struggled to pull her jeans on.

"Well I wish I could just sleep in for no reason at all" Quinn commented skipping over the pages.

"Oh I had a reason Quinny, actually Santana gave me 3 reasons before she left for work this morning" Brittany emerged from her bedroom with a smirk on her face. Her wet hair pulled up in to a bun on her head.

"Why you feel like you need to divulge your sex life to me I will never know" Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag before making her way to the door.

"Oh is someone all cranky because they haven't had any in a week since Rachel's been out of town" Brittany laughed following her sister.

"You are as wildly inappropriate as Mom" Quinn shook her head as they left the building.

Santana clambered back in to the squad car with her partner as they pulled out of the run down car park they had been called to.

"Well that was a waste of time" Lemar commented as he drove out on to the busy road.

"I know, being a rookie has such advantages sometimes" Santana drawled sarcastically.

She reached for the glove box, pulling out her mobile phone smiling when she saw she had a text from her wife.

_Wifey3 – 11.04: Don't complain you know you loved it! Sounds perfect honey can't wait and okay I will do, guess it's too much for me to ask you to stay in your uniform right? And you might wanna let your boss know that you will be late again tomorrow because you are getting no sleep tonight x_

Santana didn't even try to hide the ridiculously goofy grin that had spread its way across of her face. She heard her partner laugh as he continued to drive.

"You know if you spent as much time thinking about your job as you do about your blonde you'd probably be like detective level already" Lemar quipped.

"Please, you're just jealous because I have a hot blonde to go home to tonight and all you have is your right hand" Santana chuckled.

"Well at least all of your badass-ness hasn't been lost, you're not a complete sap just yet" Lemar laughed as he pulled up back to the station.

"Well this sap spent the morning getting laid while you got said sap her morning coffee, so please don't be offended if I don't take your advice" Santana pinched his cheek as they stepped through the station doors.

They were greeted by her boss who was looking stressed in front of them. He was a tall, stocky African American man in his mid-fifties. Santana could never remember a time when she hadn't seen him at the station. If that was where promotions were going to lead her, she didn't mind staying a rookie for a while longer.

"Lopez, DeSchel briefing room 5 minutes" He stomped past them towards the coffee machine. Santana looked confused towards her partner; they never were required to attend important briefing meetings like that.

5 minutes later, Santana found herself sat on an uncomfortable chair with her partner to her right. The large room was filled with several uniformed and ununiformed officers all of them looking slightly worse for wear.

She snapped her head towards the door when her boss came back in to the room.

"Right guys listen up" His voice boomed and everyone quickly took to their seats. "Today's the day we are gonna pull in the Reins case but it seems that today half of my team have decided to call in sick due to some convenient sickness bug going around so that's why some of you are here for the first time"

Santana had to hold back the smile, this is what she had been waiting for regarding her job, she was growing sick and tired of her routine door to door calls.

"We've got two already in the building on the inside and then basically we're just gonna get the go ahead and storm in. Uniform you're here to help assist and back up and forensics you're here to make sure uniform don't cock up all chances we have of providing evidence"

Santana could see Lemar twitching besides her. He was clearly just as excited as she was, both eager to actually do the type of stuff they originally signed up for.

"So we are gonna be leaving within the hour, we will be taking 3 squad cars and a van, meet back here in twenty" Their boss quickly left the room as everyone began to chat and start to get ready.

Santana turned to Lemar who met her grin with his own. They both high fived before rushing quickly to get ready.

Brittany was in Bloomingdales not really focussing on any of the clothes in front of her while she followed after Quinn.

"B, you could be a bit more helpful you know?" She stated picking up a skirt and holding it against her "Now does this skirt say 'I've missed you so much and I can't wait to cuddle you but for now I just wanna get down and dirty'?" Quinn looked up expectantly.

"Down and dirty? Seriously Quinn what bad porno did you steal that line from?" Brittany laughed as Quinn threw the skirt back down.

"Argh well do you have some gum or anything then you might at least be of some use today" Quinn asked stomping around the store.

Brittany flung her bag at her sister as she made her way round the floor. Quinn was searching through the complete mess that was her sister's bag when she found a colourful piece of paper covered in her sister's messy scrawl.

She pulled it out of the bag and inspected it. It seemed to be a list of several different names of boys and girls.

"Britt who the hell are Lily, Isabelle, Jorge, Nico and Freddie?" Quinn called out to her sister.

Quinn saw her sister blush and look down at her feet, scuffing her shoe slightly on the floor. She slowly brought her head up sheepishly.

"Santana told me not to get over excited because we haven't technically done anything yet, but like, we're kinda planning to start trying to have a baby" Brittany spoke awkwardly unsure of her sister's reaction.

Quinn dropped Brittany's bag on the floor along with her jaw. She was frozen for a moment and Brittany was debating whether or not to go over and make sure she was actually still alive.

Suddenly Brittany felt herself engulfed in a hug, small arms squeezing round her waist tightly.

"Oh my god I am going to be an aunt!" Quinn shrieked in her ear, still not releasing her.

"Yes…yes you are Quinny…um ow!" Brittany managed to pry herself out of her sister's grasp.

"You wait until I tell Rachel, we are going to need to make so many plans, oh my god I need to plan your baby shower and buy presents and get paint samples for the babies room and a cri-" Quinn was practically hyperventilating.

"Quinn we're not even pregnant yet, calm down" Brittany placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"But still my baby sister is going to be pregnant and I am getting a niece or a nephew" Quinn squealed clapping her hands together.

"Uhhh actually, we've decided that San is gonna have the baby" Brittany said quietly.

All of Quinn's motions came to a stop. She looked stunned at her sister.

"Santana is going to have the baby? So Santana will be pregnant? So you are telling me that Santana will have pregnancy hormones running through her for 9 months and you are unleashing that to the world?" Quinn asked stoically.

Brittany rolled her eyes "Oh come on Quinn, it's not going to be that bad, Santana is sweet…you lot just don't get to see it that often"

"Brittany the other day she greeted my wife by asking me why I had brought my garden gnome to dinner with me" Quinn said, with her hands on her hips.

Brittany had to hold back a laugh at the memory, it was rather funny "That's just San being San you know that, she loved Rachel really"

Quinn scoffed, while she dragged her sister over to the baby section of the store.

About ten minutes later Brittany was hurriedly trying to keep up with her sister who was showing her all the apparent essentials that would be required when the baby arrived. Brittany could feel her headache growing as she tried to remember all that Quinn was telling her.

"Brittany are you even listening to me? You have to remember tha-" Quinn was cut off as Brittany's phone started to ring and she thankfully answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Brittany" She could just make out Puck's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh my god Puck thank god for saving me, seriously why did I ever agree to go shopping with Quinn, head's up for the future never go!" Brittany giggled, ignoring the death looks her sister was throwing at her.

"Brittany listen" Puck tried again.

"Like seriously Puck, you should of seen the skirt she picked up earlier, what was it Quinn? Does this skirt basically want Rachel want to screw me" Brittany laughed down the phone.

"Brittany seriously fucking listen to me" Brittany heard Puck choke down the phone and immediately she stopped moving.

"Puck what's wrong?" Brittany asked, already feeling her heartbeat rising.

"It's Santana" She heard Puck sob out, her blood turning cold instantly.

"What about Santana" Brittany barely managed to whisper, Quinn was at her side in an instant, hovering close to her sister.

"She-Fuck-I don't know, I guess she hasn't changed her in case of emergency contact yet so they rang me and fuck Britt, she's in hospital" Puck was barely able to speak by the end of the sentence.

Quinn had to physically hold Brittany up as she almost fell under her own weight. The force of Puck's words almost knocking her to the floor, she could already feel the tears starting to flow down her face.

"Puck what happened? Where the fuck is she? What like she's okay right, Puck fucking tell me she's okay!" Brittany was quickly becoming hysterical.

"Britt, I don't know they just rung and told me to come to St Vincent's ER and that-that-that" Puck was stumbling on his own words as he cried.

"Puck fucking tell me now, what!" Brittany sobbed down the phone as Quinn held her closely; she had caused quite an audience in the store.

"Britt she's been shot" Brittany felt the air leave her lungs and fell to the floor her smashed phone matching her smashed heart.

**Thanks for reading **


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration has seriously struck, so I am going to embrace it, even though I am sat at work, but I don't have meetings until two so I think that is valid writing time!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are great to wake up to, own nothing of Glee. **

The drive to the hospital had been a blur to Brittany. She didn't even feel Quinn's hands as she had to haul her from the store floor and out of the store to where Quinn's car was parked. Her eyes were just a blur of tears and her breathing was erratic. This was Brittany's worst dream realised and all she could keep thinking over and over in her head was the fact that she was the one who encouraged Santana's idea to go in to the police and if she hadn't then she would probably be getting ready for their dinner date tonight without a care in the world.

Brittany felt Quinn's hand on her own as they parked in the dark car park. She bleakly looked over to her sister to see that Quinn was in a similar state of shock. She could just make out the small tear tracks down her cheeks and the sheen of tears in her hazel eyes.

"Come on Britt, we need to get in" Quinn turned to face her sister, squeezing her hand tightly. It was in that gesture that made Brittany fall apart. She collapsed in to her sister's body over the centre console, the full force of Puck's words only just hitting her. She may actually lose Santana, the woman that she had built her entire future and life on may be gone and she could do nothing about it.

"Babe shhh, Britt please try and calm down we need to get in there, San needs you to be strong now" Quinn tried to reassure her, even though her own words were croaky with unshed tears.

"Quinn, I-I just can't lose her" Brittany sobbed in to her sister's chest, her body shaking violently.

"Brittany no one knows what is going to happen but we need to get in there to be with her now okay?" Quinn tried to get her to move but Brittany was still crying to hard.

"I didn't even tell her I loved her, in the last text I sent her she told me she loved me but I never said it back" The thought brought a whole new round of tears to Brittany's hysterics.

"Trust me Britt you really don't need to worry about that, there is no way she didn't know how much you loved her" Quinn leant down to kiss her sister's hair, she was barely managing to keep it together herself.

"I just need to see her, I need to be with her" Brittany pulled herself up from Quinn, her hand hesitantly on the door handle.

"Come on B, I'll go in with you. We need to get in there for her" Quinn tried again, happy when she saw her sister nod slightly and step out of the car, her hysterics subsided to silent tears streaming down her face.

They quickly made their way to the reception of the emergency room, Quinn was thankful that there was no queue as she struggled to walk as fast as she could with Brittany's body weight pressed up hard against her.

"Excuse me, I am here about a police woman that was brought in an hour ago, the name is Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked an elderly looking woman who barely glanced up at her from her magazine.

"And who are you in relation to her?" The woman disinterested asked as she continued to read.

"I am Quinn Pierce, her sister in law, this is Brittany Pierce her wife" Quinn said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

At the word 'wife' the receptionist's head snapped up and looked disapprovingly at Brittany, Brittany caught the glance of the woman and it made her blood boil.

"Look, you can fucking get back to your magazine if you just tell me where the hell my wife is, I need to see her" Brittany sobbed hard in to Quinn's chest, while Quinn shot daggers at the now slightly embarrassed receptionist.

"Yes of course, one second please" The receptionist picked up the phone call and started speaking in hush tones. Quinn tried to calm Brittany down again, but being in the hospital had just made things worse.

"Okay, she is in surgery as we speak, you need to go to C ward on the second floor, her brother is up there waiting as well" The receptionist said, with a slight hint of empathy in her voice.

"Thank you" Quinn said quickly, ushering Brittany down the hall towards the elevator.

When they eventually made it up to the second floor and managed to navigate their way to the correct ward they were met with a distraught Puck sat in the small waiting room. As soon as he heard the clacking of heels on the floor his head snapped up and he ran up to hug both of the women tightly.

All three of them fully gave in to their tears and they stood there for several moments just sobbing quietly with each other. Eventually they sat down on the few chairs that were available, Brittany laid in to Puck's side while Quinn stroked her hand up and down her arm.

"What do you know Puck?" Quinn eventually asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"Not much more than you, her boss just called me and told me that she had been involved in a raid and that it had gone wrong. Santana got shot twice and they rushed her here as soon as they could" He spoke almost stoically unable to believe the words he way saying.

"Twice?" Brittany questioned, now sobbing harder than she had been before. Puck tightened his hold on her as his own body shook with his cries.

"How long has she been in surgery?" Quinn continued.

"She was taken in 5 minutes before I arrived, so not even 40 minutes yet, I don't know how long she will be in there no one seems to fucking know anything" Puck spat, glaring at no one in particular.

Quinn stroked her sister's arm for a while longer before her brain finally kicked in.

"I am gonna go and call Rachel okay? She will want to know and then I am gonna call Mom and Dad alright?" Quinn asked, but she received a reply from no one, she was pretty sure they hadn't even heard her speak.

She made her way down the hall until she found a quieter area; she hesitated for a moment before she made the call.

Rachel picked up on the third ring.

"Oh my god babe, you will never believe my day! I really think I might be able to get an audition for a new play, the guys working here are looking for people and they seem quite keen" Rachel squealed down the phone.

"Rachel" Quinn sobbed in to the phone, finally being able to give in to her emotions now that she was alone.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel's tone changing instantly.

"It's Santana, fuck, I can't even, shit" Quinn was unable to finish, she was barely able to control her breathing.

"Babe, what's happened to Santana? Is Brittany okay? Please babe just calm down and tell me what's wrong" Rachel cooed down the phone but her pulse was racing.

"She got shot Rach, she's been fucking shot" Quinn sobbed violently in to the phone.

The line was silent for a minute as Rachel tried to remember how to speak, the shock over taking her body completely.

After a short while she eventually spoke.

"Where are you?" Rachel said, as stoic as Puck had been.

"St Vincent's Emergency room" Quinn choked. The line then went dead, Quinn didn't even question it, she knew her wife would be coming that second.

The phone call with her parents was a similar one. And although she had tried to tell her parents they didn't have to come, there was no stopping Andrea who had insisted they were getting the first flight, something that Quinn was grateful for, she was barely holding it together let alone how Brittany was doing.

She made her way back to the waiting room and Puck and Brittany hadn't even changed position. They were both staring at nothing both with tears gently coming down their faces. They were the picture of heart break.

No one spoke as they sat there for hours; there were no words to say the weight of their pain taking over the actions. Eventually Rachel arrived and she slowly walked over to Brittany kissing her on the forehead whispering her sympathies and then doing the same to Puck.

She then gathered Quinn in to her arms and put herself in to the crook of her neck. Quinn could feel the hot tears staining her skin.

Quinn asked every hour on the dot what was happening but the answer was still the same.

"We will no more when she is out of surgery" Quinn was sick of hearing the words, however when one careless nurse changed the words when and is to if and gets it took all her restraint not to kill the bitch. That was just simply not an option.

Brittany couldn't even register what was going on around her. Instead her head was just filled with all the memories she and Santana had ever had together. She was trying to keep optimistic but it was taking all she had not to break down. She just couldn't comprehend being without Santana, they were each other's other half, she couldn't function without her.

She had to stop herself from thinking that Santana was gonna just walk through the doors any minute, arm in a sling, smirking about all the fuss that was made. But she knew that wasn't the case, no one is still in surgery after 6 hours for a busted up arm.

Brittany felt Puck start to vibrate against her body, she turned to meet his stare and she saw that he was mirroring her feelings. Brittany leant against him more and heard as he gently whispered.

"I never even got to tell her I loved her, I can't even remember what I last said to her" His shaking increased.

Brittany raised a hand to cup his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over the stubbly skin. "She knew Puck" Brittany said, remembering Quinn's earlier words "Trust me, she knew how much we all loved her"

The receptionist received a phone call and Brittany's head snapped up only to be met with a sympathetic look and a shake of the head.

Two hours later Brittany's parents arrived and Brittany could honestly not remember a time that she had been so happy to see her Mom and Dad. She finally managed to move off of Puck and was then cradled in the arms of her mother.

"I am so sorry honey" Brittany's mother whispered in to her hair as more tears came down Brittany's face. She felt a strong hand gently stroke her shoulder and looked up to see the sad eyes of her father.

"I just want her to be okay" Brittany said to no one in particular.

"I know you do honey and she will be, Santana is a fighter we all know that" Mr Pierce said softly.

Puck shut his eyes and had to hold back the tears threatening to spill over again. Santana was a fighter that was damn sure, but even he knew she wasn't invincible.

"I just want her to be here and be calling me man hands or troll or garden gnome or shrek or any other size related insult" Rachel sniffed in to Quinn's shoulder, who held her tighter to her.

"Yes San was always rather good at those" Puck managed a small smile in Rachel's direction who reciprocated it.

They were silent for a few more moments when Quinn eventually spoke.

"I think my best memory of Santana is when you went away Britt, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so pathetically in love before. It made me happy though, I knew my sister was in good hands." Quinn tried to comfort Brittany but the thought of Santana consisting as nothing more than memories from now on was killing her.

"She's the best friend I've ever had" Puck said softly "And I know it's like totally lame having a family member as my best friend, but she's too bad ass not to be" Puck bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying.

The doors to the waiting room opened and a man that no one recognised wearing a police uniform stepped through them looking sadly at the small huddled group. He looked awkwardly at Brittany before stepping forward and stretching his hand out.

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce?" He asked, Brittany sat up and shook his hand gently, confused as to who he was.

"Yes, please call me Brittany who are you?" Brittany asked.

"I am officer DeSchel, but please call me Lemar, I am your wife's partner Ma'am" He said with a sad smile.

"Oh" Brittany said retracting her hand "Where…where you there?"

Lemar looked down at his shoes before continuing, trying to hold back his emotions. "Yes, yes I was"

"Can you tell me what happened?" Brittany started.

"Britt are you sure you want to?" Quinn asked, scared it would upset her sister more.

"Quinn I need to know" Brittany simply stated turning back to Lemar, begging him to continue.

He nodded before he spoke "We were in a raid mission just for security due to a low number of officers available. It was worse than our inside intelligence thought and when we decided to strike it got messy; we thought they were unarmed but it wasn't the case. 3 officers including your wife were injured and brought here" He tried to remain professional but his voice was wavering.

Brittany choked back her tears "Are the other officer's okay?"

Lemar nodded again "Yes, I believe they should be okay, they were just flesh wounds, nothing overly serious"

"Unlike Santana" Brittany stated glumly, her whole body threatening to collapse again.

"Ma'am I have to tell you something though, your wife…your wife saved my life. I was in the main firing line and Lopez, I mean Santana came and grabbed me to throw me behind the wall, she was caught as she tried to jump behind it, I wouldn't be here without her" He finally let some small tears fall down his face.

The entire group was now softly crying, the only one managing to hold it together was Brittany's father.

"I mean I don't even get it, we haven't even know each other that long and she did that and I am just so sorry" Lemar held his head in his hands.

Brittany got up from her mother's embrace and sat next to the man and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's because that's Santana, it's just who she is" Brittany said with a slight smile, no matter what happened she would always be so proud of her wife.

Another hour passed and Lemar left, leaving his contact number with Quinn who promised to call as soon as she heard any news. Puck was growing frustrated and was pacing up and down the hall way. Brittany's fear was growing; she knew the longer Santana was in surgery the worst the news was probably going to be.

The empty paper coffee cups were piling up and everyone was just dying to hear any news as possible. Rachel offered to drive people home to change and shower but no one even looked at her, there was no way any one was leaving.

Another half an hour passed an eventually a doctor emerged through the doors to the group a grim look on his face. Brittany closed her eyes and although she wasn't religious at all she sent a quick prayer. She grasped Puck's hand as he got tighter both of them squeezing so hard it would of hurt, but neither of them feeling it.

"Mrs Lopez- Pierce? " The doctor addressed Brittany, holding his hand out "I am Jeremy Grant, I was the doctor in charge of your wife's surgery this afternoon"

Brittany just nodded willing him to tell her whatever news he had, but at the same time hoping that he never would.

"Your wife was in a very serious condition, she had two bullet wounds one to the shoulder and one to the abdomen" The sigh of relief from the word shoulder was quickly cut short by the word abdomen, every knew what damage could be caused from that.

"She also had a nasty fall as a result of the bullets which resulted in some minor bleeding and swelling in the brain" He continued warily.

"Doc is there any reason you are speaking in the past tense can you just tell me what's happened to my sister please" Puck said impatiently, he was as desperate as Brittany was.

"The bleeding and swelling were easily controlled and the bullet to the shoulder went clean through so there was no real problems with any of that" He started.

"But" Puck practically growled in his desperation.

"The bullet in the abdomen never left the body and was causing a serious amount of internal bleeding that was unable to be easily controlled. The endometrial lining of the uterus and the left ovary were severely damaged due to the bullet itself and then the surgery to remove the bullet caused obviously more damage. In the end to reduce blood loss and the chance of returning to full health a decision was made to remove both the uterus and ovaries from your wife" He said with a devastating look.

Everyone gasped and began to cry except for Brittany who hadn't been able to take in that many words in her current state.

"Wait, what, so what are you saying?" Brittany asked confused, but gathered from everyone's reactions that it wasn't good.

Andrea gently took Brittany's hands in her as everyone grimaced not wanting to fully explain to Brittany what had happened.

"Baby, I am so sorry, but they have had to remove Santana's ovaries and her womb." Andrea started but clarity still hadn't hit her daughter.

"It means Santana won't be able to have children Brittany" Andrea finished and a flood of realisation hit Brittany.

She felt her body cripple at the news, it was a devastating blow and she couldn't stop herself from breaking down in her mother's arms and losing any control she had left.

Around the room everyone had the same face of devastation. Even though Santana would never have been the obvious person to crave children everyone knew how much starting a family with Brittany would have meant to her.

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce, I am so sorry, your wife will be in recovery for a few hours and then be moved to a more permanent room, I will let you know when she is moved then you can go and see her" The doctor said sadly before leaving the room.

Brittany's body continued to be wracked with sobs, conflicting with the relief of Santana still being alive and the devastation of her not being able to have children.

Quinn came over to her and wrapped her arms round her sister. Quinn understood her pain more than anyone else there, hours before they had been talking about the baby Santana was planning to have and now it was never going to happen.

Brittany reached in her bag and pulled out the colourful piece of paper with the names on it. Her tears streaking the paper making the ink run.

"We were gonna start trying for a baby, San was gonna try and get pregnant" Brittany cried loudly in the now dead quiet room, other patients families looking on with complete sadness.

Andrea and Quinn just rocked Brittany back and forth, everyone taking in the words Brittany just said and feeling them amplify the pain that they were feeling.

No one moved or spoke for the next couple of hours, the only sounds were the quiet heart breaking sobs coming from several members of the group.

Santana was eventually moved and everyone went quickly in the room in turn to whisper their apologises and messages of hope to the unconscious woman on the bed.

Brittany was the last to enter, insisting she went alone and that everyone went home and returned in the morning. She was adamant that she wasn't going to go anywhere.

When she opened the door and saw her wife attached to several different machines and heavily bandaged she couldn't remember a time when she had ever seen anything so broken. She tried to hold back her tears as she approached Santana and gently put her hair behind her ear that had fallen down in front of her eyes.

As she leant down to kiss her forehead she felt the tears well up and cascade down her face. She gently pulled a chair right next to the bed and sat down. She slowly picked up Santana's hand and felt a small comfort in its warm familiarity until it was then shaken away by the devastation that when her wife's eyes eventually open, she knew she was going to have to be the one to break her world.

**Way to intense to write at work!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Own nothing of Glee**

Brittany sighed as she sat back in to the uncomfortable chair she had grown so accustomed to over the past couple of days. Santana still hadn't come round from her operation, the doctors had told her that it was quite normal considering the blow to the head that she received, but still she couldn't help but worry that Santana might never wake up.

A flood of guilt crashed over her as a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that maybe she could wait a little longer for Santana to wake up, because when Santana did wake up it was Brittany that was going to have to break her heart.

Brittany hadn't even begun to come to terms with it herself, let alone how Santana would feel. She found herself regretting the decision to ever tell Santana that she had wanted kids so badly. If she hadn't she was sure that the news would have been a smaller blow to her wife. But instead they had both spent countless mornings laid in bed together as they discussed names, paint colours and the idea of a mini Santana running around their apartment.

She felt her chest seize at the thought, she knew how badly this would affect her wife. Santana would never have admitted it but Brittany knew she was slowly coming round to the idea of her being pregnant and what made it worse is she was actually starting to fall in love with it. Brittany saw it every time they would talk about it and Santana's hand would subconsciously go to rest on her stomach and she would curl in on herself as to protect the baby that wasn't even there yet. And never would be now thanks to some trigger happy junkies.

Brittany had to press a finger in to the corner of her eye to stop herself from crying again. She heard the slight click of the door opening and a flash of blonde come in to the room. Quinn came in with a small bouquet of flowers, swiftly replacing the dying ones that were placed on the table at the end of Santana's bed.

"How's our girl doing?" Quinn asked gently as she moved over to Santana, brushing her hair away from her face and dropping a kiss on to her forehead.

"Same old, same old" Brittany said in a small voice.

Quinn cocked her head to the side as she took in her sister's defeated appearance. It pained her more than she thought possible to see Brittany in the state she was. No one had seen her move from that seat since Santana had been placed in this room; she hadn't even gone home to sleep. Her clothes were ratty sweats that Andrea had brought over and forced her to put on, otherwise Quinn was sure that she would have just stayed in the clothes she had worn that day out shopping.

"Honey, why don't we take you home for a few hours? Have a shower, get some proper food inside of you and maybe take a nap or something?" Quinn asked slowly not wanting to upset her sister further.

"I'm not leaving her Quinn" Brittany said stubbornly.

"I know you don't want to leave her babe but really you nee-"Quinn was abruptly cut off.

"I'm not leaving her Quinn" Brittany stated again, a slight twinge of irritation lacing her words.

Quinn sighed as she walked over to her sister and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I just love you okay? Ring me if you need anything"

Brittany didn't even bother to respond, she couldn't even really remember what Quinn had said. All she could focus on was the slight rise and fall of her wife's chest and the monotonous beeping that had become the only things that had stopped her from going insane.

A couple of hours later and nothing had changed. A few nurses with sympathetic smiles had come in to check on Santana's condition but every time it was the same news. No changes, she's stable, she will wake up in time you just have to wait. Brittany was sick of waiting. She would never again moan about being stuck in traffic or queuing in line at the grocery store because this waiting she was doing now, was nothing short of unbearable.

Slowly Brittany shuffled to be a bit closer to her wife. She hadn't dared to properly touch her yet, she didn't want to break her she looked that delicate. Instead she just lifted Santana's hand and turned it so the back of her hand were resting against the uncomfortable bed sheets and placed her cheek delicately in her palm. It was only at these moment's that she truly allowed herself to cry. These moments where she could close her eyes and almost pretend that they were back in bed together, Santana sat against the headboard reading the paper, Brittany cuddled in to her side facing away from her wife as she rested her cheek in the palm of the hand that was wrapped around her and felt a gentle thumb stroke her skin delicately.

Brittany felt the tears start to fall harder. She had to choke back a sob because she knew she had to be strong for Santana. She turned her head so she could place a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Please wake up Santana, I need you" Brittany whispered against dark skin before placing her head back down and falling in to a restless sleep.

An unknown amount of hours later Brittany woke up feeling groggy. The first thing she noticed was the twinge in the base of her back where she had fallen asleep hunched over in her chair. The second was the slight sting in her eyes as the bright lights of the hospital affected her vision. The last thing she noticed was the gentle movement against her jaw.

Opening her eyes properly she looked down to the hand she had been sleeping on and saw that the thumb was softly moving against her skin. This caused Brittany to start crying again, too often she'd have these dreams that she would wake up and Santana would be okay before reality would come crashing down on her and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. The cold tears were gently splashing down on to the skin below her face and suddenly the thumb stopped moving.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" A croaky but familiar voice broke the almost silence of the room.

Brittany felt a shock run through her body, never before had Santana ever spoken in one of her dreams. For a second she allowed herself the hope that Santana would actually be there looking back at her with brown eyes shining but she was fully aware that she would probably come back to reality any second waking up alone in the hospital room.

Brittany closed her eyes again and said a small prayer before tilting her head upwards. The sight she was met with was better than she remembered. Santana was laid in the position she had been for the past couple of days but she was staring back at Brittany with a smile of her face and her eyes glistening slightly with tears. Brittany could feel her own tears welling up; she still didn't know if this was even real.

"Am I dreaming still? Because this would totally suck if I was" Brittany asked.

The huge smile that broke out on Santana's face was answer enough for Brittany, no she was in fact not dreaming.

"No B, I'm awake" Santana continued to smile, stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Santana" Brittany breathed out, she wanted to be able to jump on her, feel her body against her own, show her how much she had missed and needed her. Instead she just squeezed her wife's hand hard to try and portray exactly what she was feeling.

They stayed in silence for a few more moments, both trying to desperately show each other what their bodies wouldn't allow them to.

"Kiss me" Santana begged desperately when it became too much, she had to kiss Brittany before she jumped out of bed and hurt herself even more. The way she said it reminded her of how she spoke when they were making love, but right now all she needed was to kiss the woman she had been dreaming about the past couple of days.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt her wife but the desire to feel the lips she loved so much moving against her own was too great. She was stood up and hovering over Santana before either of them could say anything else. She placed both of her hands on Santana's face and felt Santana's good hand come and cup the back of her neck pulling her close and crashing their lips together.

It was not hard or deep. It was just the soft movement of lips on lips that Brittany had been yearning for. They could both taste the tears that were falling from each other's eyes but refused to break their kiss. Eventually the pulled away and Brittany continued to kiss all over Santana's face, wiping away the tears that lingered there.

"I love you so much" Brittany breathed against Santana's forehead as she pressed a firm kiss against the skin there.

"I love you too baby, I'm so sorry" Santana sobbed slightly.

Brittany cupped her wife's face and brought her head up so their eyes could meet.

"Don't say sorry, you have nothing to say sorry for, it wasn't your fault" Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana's, feeling her nod slightly.

"I got shot" Santana stated grimly and Brittany reluctantly nodded along.

"I remember just lying there thinking that I'd never see you again…and I j-just…I can't even imagine what…I'm so sorry" Santana managed to stutter out, crying even harder now.

"Baby stop" Brittany said, kissing away her tears "You're okay, we're okay, everything is going to be fine you're not going to lose me"

Santana eventually calmed down slightly, Brittany rubbing away her tears with her thumb whispering words of comfort.

"What has actually happened to me, I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach by a truck" Santana winced slightly as she pressed her hand on her body.

Suddenly Brittany's eyes went wide. The torment of breaking the news to her wife had been forgotten in the elation of having her alive, awake and okay.

"Has a doctor not been in then?" Brittany asked hesitantly, something that Santana immediately picked up on.

"No, I was only awake a few minutes before you woke up" Santana asked cautiously, not liking her wife's tone.

"Oh I should go get one then, I'll be two minutes let me ju-"Brittany was quickly cut off.

"Britt, I don't wanna hear it from some doctor, tell me what's happened? Santana asked, her tone slightly demanding.

Brittany looked at the floor feeling the guilt flowing through her body. If it was the other way round she would want Santana to tell her too.

"You got shot twice, once in the shoulder…" Brittany stopped pointing at Santana's shoulder wrapped up in a sling.

"Yeah I can see that B, but that's not what you're not telling me" Santana said, she knew her wife too well.

Brittany took a brief pause and held her breath; she knew she had to be strong for Santana.

"You got shot in the stomach as well, the bullet got stuck in there, you had to have an operation to get it out…there was some damage" Brittany was fighting to keep her emotions in check, her voice wavering.

She saw Santana's face go uncharacteristically white and her bottom lip start to waver.

"Oh my god, I'm not going to die am I? I thought you said I was okay?" Santana asked, starting to panic.

Brittany cupped her face again and shook her head reassuringly. "No babe, you're not going to die you're fine"

Santana cocked her head confused "Then what's wrong, seriously Britt what aren't you telling me?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry.

"The bullet caused severe damage to your uterus and left ovary…and then obviously with the operation it hurt you more and…" Brittany had to look at the ground unable to keep eye contact.

"They removed it didn't they? They gave me a hysterectomy" Santana stated bluntly, Brittany could hear the stoic tones in her wife's voice.

She wanted so badly to tell Santana that she was wrong, that she was fine and that she could get pregnant like they had planned just to take away the pain she had just caused. But she couldn't, Santana would never be able to get pregnant and all they had planned had been ruined. So instead she just nodded slightly, partly hoping Santana wouldn't see.

They were silent for a while before Brittany eventually raised her head. Santana was staring at nothing, her eyes glazed over and her good hand fisted in the bed sheet tightly.

"Santana I am so so-" Brittany started gently.

"Don't" Santana replied coldly, the shock of her tone hitting Brittany square in the chest.

"Santana please" Brittany begged trying to hold her hand, which was quickly withdrawn from her grasp.

"I'd like you to leave please" Santana said, not looking at Brittany, instead just staring at her broken body.

Brittany wasn't sure if she had heard her right, she couldn't believe that Santana would be asking her to leave.

"San please, I know it's awful but we will be okay, we will be okay together I promise" Brittany begged trying to console her wife.

"Did you not hear me, I asked you to leave so can you please get out" Santana was speaking to Brittany like she was a stranger and it was hurting Brittany more than she thought possible.

Brittany quickly stood up and tried to take hold of Santana's face who quickly moved out of the way jarring her bad arm slightly in the process.

"Argh fuck!" Santana screamed at the pain. Suddenly her heart rate monitor spiked and an alarm was set off in the room.

"San baby are you okay? " Brittany asked panicking at her wife's pain.

"Just fucking get out" Santana cried out, partially from the physical pain, partially from the emotional.

Two nurses burst in to the room and moved Brittany out of the way to look at Santana.

"Santana please don't make me go" Brittany started crying heavily, she just got Santana back she didn't want to be away from her again.

"Just get out, this is your fucking fault, you fucking said go join the police look at what you've done to me!" Santana cried out again, resisting the nurses' help.

Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to see male nurse looking at her sadly.

"Miss I really do think you should leave now, it's in your wife's best interest that she calms down" He spoke gently to her.

Brittany looked at Santana and saw that she had now stop resisting but was instead just lying there looking more broken then when Brittany had first seen her in the hospital with tears freely flowing down her face.

"Please" Brittany said one last time, unsure if Santana would even hear her.

It wasn't until a few moments later when she saw the slight shake of her head, Brittany realised she had.

Brittany choked back a sob and practically ran out of the hospital room. She wasn't even sure where she was going until she was engulfed in a familiar pair of warm arms. She recognised the comforting embrace and the tones of comfort being whispered in her ear.

"Honey what's happened?" Andrea asked cautiously, not sure she wanted to even hear the answer.

"It's Santana…she…she woke up" Brittany was violently shaking as she tried to control her sobs, not even aware of the sad looks of strangers being thrown her way.

"Well surely isn't that a good thing sweetie?" Andrea asked confused at her daughter's reaction.

"She told me to leave…she shouted at me to leave…I told her about the hysterectomy and she hates me Mom" Brittany collapsed in to her Mom's arms as she brought them over to two nearby seats.

"Baby, I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's just in shock and upset that's all" Andrea cooed.

"She told me it was my fault Mom…she blamed it on me because I said to her about the Police and encouraged her to do it. It is my fault Mom, I've ruined her life" Brittany now had her head in her hands, sobs racking through her body.

Andrea stiffened at the words her daughter just said. Her protectiveness over her daughter kicking in, no matter how upset Santana was she didn't have the right to say that. Overriding her emotions, she managed to relax to get back to consoling her daughter, Brittany needed her comfort now.

"She is just upset Brittany, she doesn't mean it. It isn't your fault at all; it's just the wrong time and place that's all. She really doesn't mean it Brittany, you've done nothing wrong" Andrea said, stroking her daughter's head slightly.

"I just…what if she leaves me…I don't know what I'd do without her" Brittany croaked out.

"She won't Britt, she's just upset, she loves you Brittany" Andrea whispered in to her daughter's hair.

A couple of hours later and the nurses said that Santana was now asleep so it is best if she could get her rest. Brittany had barely spoken; everyone was now around after being informed that Santana had woken up. Andrea had managed to quietly tell everyone what had happened when Santana had woken up and people were now taking turns in consoling Brittany and telling her everything was going to be alright. Truthfully though, Brittany knew that maybe it wasn't going to be.

A nurse walked by with a tray of food and headed in to Santana's room, apparently Santana had woken up. Brittany stood to go over and try again to talk to her wife, but the nurse shook her head softly and Brittany sat back down. Clearly Santana didn't want to speak to her yet. Brittany felt more tears start to fall as she rested back in to Quinn's embrace.

Andrea looked on at her daughter's broken appearance. She couldn't stand that this was happening and she knew somehow she had to try and help. Slowly she stood up from her seat and made her way towards Santana's room. She locked eyes with Quinn as she moved closer to the door. She was worried Quinn was going to stop her interfering or Brittany was going to notice where she was going, but Quinn merely nodded and embrace Brittany further, shielding her view.

She slowly opened the door and closed it quietly, she looked on at her daughter in law who had her eyes closed but she could see by the tear running down her cheek she was not asleep.

"I told you, I don't want anything to eat" Santana said roughly.

"I'm not one of the nurses" Andrea said, making her way closer to the bed.

Santana's eyes snapped open as she recognised the voice and immediately felt the pang of guilt at having her wife's mother there after what she had done.

"How are you feeling?" Andrea asked, resting her hand on Santana's leg.

"Okay" Santana said evasively.

Andrea shook her head before speaking again "Okay and now actually tell me how you are feeling"

Santana started to cry again even harder than before, all of her previous anger and shock had dissipated. All of Andrea's previous feelings towards the Latina's actions were instead replaced with a huge sadness for what she was going through, she knew she had never meant to hurt her daughter.

"Oh honey, it's okay, it's all going to be okay" Andrea delicately wrapped her arms around Santana as she sobbed in to her chest.

"It's not though, it's not going to be okay" Santana sobbed harder.

Andrea pulled back slightly and wiped Santana's tears away, it reminded her of how Brittany had done it earlier and just made her cry even harder.

"Yes it will be, I know it's tough now but you can get through this, you have all of us and most importantly you have Brittany" Andrea reassured her.

"I fucked up Mom, I fucked up so badly" Andrea felt her heart clench at the use of the word 'Mom' Santana addressed her with and the sadness in her voice.

"She knows you don't mean it Santana, we all do, none of us can imagine what you're going through you two will be fine" Andrea wiped the drenched locks of hair away.

"I said it was her fault though, how could I say that to her I love her so much" Santana continued to cry.

"You were just upset Santana and rightfully so, you two belong together anyone can see that, you were just upset" Andrea said.

They were silent for a short while, Santana eventually calming down enough for her body to stop shaking.

"I'm not sure if we do belong together anymore though" Santana said so quietly she wasn't sure if Andrea would even hear.

Andrea pulled away in shock and stared in disbelief at her daughter in law.

"What? Why would you ever say that?" Andrea asked confused.

Santana wiped her eyes with her good hand before shakily continuing. "She wants a family, she wants a family and she wants to dance that's why I was having the baby and now she can't have that"

Andrea couldn't believe the words she was hearing "Santana, that girl loves you, she would give up pretty much anything for you, you can't honestly be saying this"

Santana sniffled again "I promised her, I promised her I'd give her whatever she wanted and this I can't give her. But someone else can, she could find someone else and have everything she wanted."

Andrea stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her. "Santana you can't honestly say you'd consider giving her up just so she could have that. She doesn't want that she just wants you" She said desperately.

Santana sat staring at nothing for a moment before gazing up wearily at Andrea. "I've let her down and I said I'd never do that"

Andrea was about to speak, to try and beg Santana to not be so ridiculous when the door to the room crashed open and in burst a dishevelled looking Brittany.

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Britt…what…what did you hear?" Santana asked petrified that she had heard exactly what Santana had wanted her not to hear.

"Everything Santana" Brittany shook her head and looked up to the ceiling trying to stem the flow of tears.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk" Andrea placed a kiss on Santana's forehead before walking over and doing the same thing to her daughter before exiting the room.

There was an eerie silence for a while before Brittany eventually broke it.

"I can't believe you'd give me up just because our plans would have to change slightly" Brittany breathed out, more hurt than Santana had ever seen her.

Immediately Santana broke down again, sobs racking her body. Brittany couldn't stand to see her wife like this and was immediately by her side holding her close despite not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I can't believe I said those words to you, it's not your fault, it was never your fault, I'm so so sorry" Santana cried in to her wife's shoulder, inhaling the scent that was so Brittany calming her slightly.

"Santana it's fine you were upset, I know you didn't mean it but please promise me you won't leave me, I don't think you realise I can't actually function without you. If these past few days have shown me anything it's that" Brittany sobbed kissing Santana's forehead hard.

Santana let her hand stroke her face for a short while before pulling away to look at her wife.

"But Brittany I mean it, you can still have everything you want with someone else, I can't give you that anymore…I let you down" Santana said in a tone so broken Brittany couldn't stand it.

"Listen to me, you don't get it, I have everything I want, babies and dancing they are bonuses and I really don't care as long as I have you what don't you understand about that" Brittany begged her to believe her.

"But you were so excited about a baby and so was I, I just can't stand to not give that to you" Santana cried.

"Santana we can still have it, I want to be with you, I want to have a family with you. So I give up dancing for a couple of years to get pregnant and fuck I don't even care if we have Puck as a sperm donor so it's related to you, I want you and I want a family with you and I will do whatever it takes to have that." Brittany was practically hysterical as she gripped on to Santana.

"But I don't want you to ever give up anything for me, I promised to always give you everything you want" Santana was in a similar state to Brittany.

"Santana, what don't you understand about this? You have given me everything that is good in my life, we have been together for the best years of my life and you have never disappointed me in any way. Please just listen to me we can still do this, we can still have our family and be together please…just please" Brittany rested her head on Santana's and begged her with her eyes to believe her.

Santana was quiet for a long moment, taking in everything that Brittany had said and everything she felt. Slowly she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against her wife's.

"Are you sure? Because I completely understand if you want to leave?" Santana asked for a final time.

Brittany managed a small laugh despite the situation as she kissed Santana again. "I thought I told you ages ago, you are never getting rid of me Santana Lopez, you're stuck with me"

Santana managed the first smile in what felt like years and let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"It's Lopez-Pierce" Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

Brittany tried to stop Santana as she moved over to the left side of the bed but Santana just slapped her hand away and winced as her body protested to the movement. When she was eventually done she patted the free side of the bed and Brittany smiled as she clambered on and delicately wrapped Santana in her arms.

"We're going to be okay" Brittany whispered in to her hair and despite everything that had happened Santana knew they would be.

**Sorry I've been globe-trotting for a couple of weeks only had time to read not really write! Hope this was okay and thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Writing on a Thursday afternoon, beer in hand, Glee radio on full in my back garden with my dog curled at my feet. Actually can't think of a nicer scenario, thanks again for all the lovely words, each review means so much to me. You guys are great.**

**Own nothing of Glee. **

Brittany cautiously opened the bedroom door, not wanting to disturb the no doubt sleeping applicant inside. She poked her head round and was greeted with a truly adorable sight. Santana was not in fact asleep at all. She was instead stood still in her nightwear, trying and very much failing to make the bed.

She had only been out of hospital for 6 weeks and still had to wear her sling due to the damage to her shoulder. She had been healing well but Brittany had quickly learned that Santana didn't do patient very well. Brittany was glad at the fact that Santana could never quite bring herself to be mean or grouchy with her though, instead that honour was bestowed upon to everyone else who dared crossed her path. Let's just say the visits to the house had quickly become more and more infrequent.

Brittany was about to make her presence known just as Santana dropped a pillow on to the floor, which bounced away over to the other side of the room. Brittany couldn't control her laughter as she heard Santana actually growl towards the pillow. The Latina lifted her head up at the noise and a thoroughly unimpressed scowl graced her face.

"Oh yes that's right, laugh at the cripple!" Santana huffed as she sat back down on the bed, glaring at her sling resentfully.

Brittany smirked as she retrieved the mischievous pillow from the floor and made her way over to the bed.

"I can't help it that you're adorable baby" Brittany placed a delicate kiss on to Santana's forehead, which helped to remove the scowl from her face.

"You really shouldn't be doing this anyway, you should of called I would of helped you get up" Brittany scolded slightly.

"But Britt I am so bored of everyone doing everything for me. Quinn actually came round the other day when you were at the store just in case I needed some help to go to the bathroom or wanted to get some food. Like seriously when did I become an infant" Santana scoffed.

"It's just because people love you baby" Brittany cooed "And maybe because you are a little bit injured right now"

"I am perfectly fine Britt! My arm and shoulder is feeling better hence the hospital appointment today and I can walk around and move now. I don't need anyone's help!" Santana sighed in annoyance.

Brittany held her hands up defensively "Okay, okay babe. Why don't you get yourself dressed then because we have to be at the hospital in an hour?"

Santana looked at her with a slight glint in her eyes. She leant forward towards her wife and claimed her lips possessively.

"You know" Santana breathed against Brittany's lips "You could give me a hand with something else though, after all it has been like forever"

Santana heard Brittany moan as she kissed her deeply again. Santana started pawing at her wife's chest with her good hand and felt Brittany move closer to her lifting one leg over Santana's lap.

Then just as quickly as it started it was over. Brittany abruptly got off her wife and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Come on San, you know what traffic is like at this time of the day and we can't be late" Brittany exited the room almost immediately not really looking back at Santana.

Santana sighed heavily and lied back down against the bed. Santana did know what traffic was like on a Wednesday at mid-morning, dead.

This had been happening a lot recently. She actually had been feeling a lot better and had tried to instigate sex with her wife on more than one occasion. But every time ended the same, Brittany getting in to it at first and then up and leaving the room as quickly as possible. When it had first happened Santana had grown increasingly self-conscious worrying that her wife didn't find her desirable any more. Then Santana had come home early from an evening with her brother and had heard Brittany in a no doubt compromising position from their bedroom, moaning her name loudly and the slight buzz of what was helping her make those noises.

Santana had to smile at the caring nature of her wife. Of course she just didn't want to rush or hurt Santana but 6 weeks with no sex had gotten Santana back to being like a teenage boy and had presumably gotten Brittany equally as bad.

There was an awkward silence when they eventually got in to the car together. The radio was on louder than normal trying to drown out the awkward situation. They pulled up after twenty minutes of quiet and Santana turned to her wife with a slight smile.

"Babe you don't have to stay, I might be a while. Why don't you go see Quinn at the shop for a bit?" Santana said, trying not to convey the wish for her wife not to join her too much.

Brittany looked at her confused. "Are you sure? You never come to these things alone usually you hate them"

"I know, but you haven't seen your sister in a while and there is no point us both having to be here. I'll just ring you when I'm done" Santana plastered on a fake smile that she was sure her wife could see right through.

"Uh…um okay then" Brittany leaned over to kiss her Santana's cheek and whispered a quick 'I love you'. She knew Santana wanted to be alone and she knew it wasn't her place to ask why.

Santana got out of the car and made it to the waiting room. She had wanted Brittany to leave because there was no way in hell she would be able to ask how long it would be before she could pounce on her wife with Brittany actually standing there.

She got seen to after waiting for twenty minutes. Her doctor was some grey, balding man that she didn't particularly care for. The original doctor who had been put in charge of her had been moved to more urgent patients. He had prodded her surgery scars roughly before tending to her shoulder.

"So Mrs Lopez-Pierce, how are we feeling?" He asked as her removed her sling.

Santana moved her arm around slowly. It ached with its former immovability but it felt a damn sight better than being stuck in that sling.

"Pretty good thanks doc" Santana managed a cheery smile.

"Perfect, now remember I still want you to take it easy and come in if you feel the slightest thing could be wrong. I will schedule in a check-up for 3 months' time okay?"

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Sure thing"

"Now is there anything else I can do for you before you leave?" The doctor asked politely.

Santana felt herself involuntarily blush. She knew she had to ask but for some reason she really didn't feel comfortable talking about her sex life with someone who definitely was old enough to be her Dad. Then it clicked in her head.

"Um…could you possibly ask Imogen if she could come down here, I wanted to talk to her about something?" Santana asked trying to conceal her blush.

The doctor looked at her confused for a second. "Mrs Lopez-Pierce I assure you anything Imogen can answer I can answer a lot better, she is just a student here after all.

Santana looked around the room awkwardly avoiding eye contact completely. "I ah know that but um it's just girl stuff and I got to know her quite well when I was in here"

The doctor smiled, still slightly bemused but nodded none the less. He fiddled with his pager for a minute or two before telling her that the woman would be just on her way.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Heyyyy Tana" Santana couldn't help but smirk as the overly perky blonde entered the room. She still couldn't believe that this girl was training to become a doctor. She was all tan, bleached blonde hair and could rival Brittany for her ditsiness. In the three weeks that Santana was first in the hospital she had become her comic relief in the days that would just never end. She appreciated having the blonde around, despite the ridiculous nickname.

"Imogen, when are you going to realise that I am not in fact a small dog that you can give ridiculous names to?" Santana scoffed, trying to conceal the smile on her face.

Imogen just grinned back, walked over and pinched one of Santana's cheeks. "Oh but you are just so cute I can't help myself"

Santana rolled her eyes as Imogen threw her a wink. If it wasn't for the 6ft 2 all muscle boyfriend Santana had seen picking the blonde up several times, she would of sworn that Imogen had a thing for her.

"First of all please don't call me cute…like ever. And secondly especially don't call me cute when I am wearing a polyester smock, no one can ever look cute in polyester" Santana deadpanned.

"Oh but Tana you do so shush your pretty little self and tell me why I got a call to come answer this ever so important question of yours?" Imogen was now sat on the chair by the side of Santana; feet perched up on the itchy sheets of the hospital bed, completely disregarding all patient/doctor protocol.

Suddenly Santana felt herself growing hot. Although asking Imogen this was better than some ancient dinosaur doctor, she still felt herself flush with embarrassment. Imogen seemed to pick up on her state and was looking at her with a quizzical grin.

"Um well…uh…I was just kinda wondering, like, at some point soon, would I be well enough to maybe like…" Santana drawled off, her ears growing pinker by the second, hard for someone with her skin tone but she managed it like a pro.

Imogen had to stop herself from laughing; she knew completely where Santana was coming from but couldn't help but make her squirm a little bit longer.

"I um don't like know whatever you're talking about Tana" Imogen said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes; she was way too badass for this. "For god sake, all I wanna know is whether I can screw my wife yet or not?"

Imogen started to laugh as Santana scowled at her. "Oh yeah sure you can, you could of like a couple of weeks ago" Imogen finished smugly as Santana's jaw dropped open.

"What? Why the hell did no one tell me that?" Santana asked enraged.

"Oh sorry, our medical advice doesn't usually include 'appropriate time before you can get your boink on again'" Imogen said with air quotes.

Santana looked up at her with an eyebrow arched "Did you seriously just say boink? That is like something my granddad would have said, aren't you only like 12 or something?"

"I'm 20!" Imogen stated shocked.

"Exactly so you're like 12" Santana laughed as Imogen kicked her leg.

"Whatever anyway yes you can totally get your leg over now. Did Blondie ask you to ask by any chance? She's clearly gagging for it" Imogen stuck her tongue out.

"What makes you say that?" Santana said slightly shocked.

"Oh please, the other day her eyes practically popped out of her head when you had to strip to change in to the gown so we could examine you. Plus also the fact that she looked like she was going to punch me in the face when I had to give you that pelvic exam" Imogen started to laugh as Santana's pink hue was returning.

"Yeah well um Britt can be pretty protective of me" Santana said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well I wasn't trying to like cop a feel or anything. This is actually my job, despite you know being 12 and all" Imogen said deadly serious.

"Oh shit fuck no I wasn't trying to say that you were or anything it's just like obviously Brittany doesn't like me naked in front of anyone but her but I totally know you'd never do anything like that and I like really appreciate all you've done for me" Santana tried to back pedal desperately.

Imogen raised her eyebrows and then a second later let out a ridiculously loud laugh "Oh my god how many times do you wanna say 'like' in a sentence. Tana I was totally messing with you"

Santana went wide eyed before she started laughing herself "God you bitch! I was mortified"

Imogen made her way to the door before pulling a pen out of her scrubs pocket and tearing a bit of paper out. "I am writing down my number on this paper. And tell your missus not to worry this is strictly platonic but I am kinda gonna miss your scowly mug round here. Don't think I've ever had so much fun giving someone a sponge bath before" She flicked the bit of paper at a half humoured half shocked Santana before leaving the room with a wink.

Santana shook her head with a smile. She definitely missed being 20. She was relieved though, the fact that her and Brittany could start having sex was fantastic as far as she thought. She hated when things were awkward with Brittany because that simply wasn't them.

She looked at her phone and realised that she hadn't been all that long at the hospital, Brittany would barely be arriving at Quinn's by now. She smirked when she realised how perfectly this had all in fact worked out. She sent a quick text to Puck asking if he could pick her up from the hospital and then one to Quinn, asking if she could keep hold of Brittany until tonight as she wanted to surprise her. She knew Quinn was in to all that romantic crap so would have no problem with it.

After she received a text from Puck saying he was on his way and one from Quinn saying how sweet she was. She decided to ring her wife, who picked up on the first ring.

"Baby how was the hospital?" Santana could hear the worry and concern in Brittany's voice.

"It was fine, they took that god awful cast off so I am feeling much better" Santana smiled in to the phone.

"Oh that's great, do you want me to come back now and get you?" Brittany asked.

"No it's fine I've asked Puck to come and pick me up, gonna have a bit of sibling bonding like you and Q. Just get her to drop you off here like 7 though I'll get take out ordered for then" Santana tried to sound nonchalant.

"Sounds good to me, say hi to Puck from me" Brittany replied cheerily.

"Will do, say hi to Quinn and her Ewok" Santana laughed as she heard Quinn curse down the phone at her.

"Santana be nice" Brittany reprimanded but couldn't help to laugh slightly.

"I'll try gorgeous, love you" Santana grinned.

"Love you too" The phone clicked as Puck pulled up outside the hospital to where Santana had walked to.

"Yo Lesbro!" Puck jumped out his car to high five his sister who was thoroughly unimpressed.

"Lesbro…really?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah" Puck looked at her like she was being stupid "You're a lesbian, you own more camo, leather and biker boots than anyone I know and you pack a harder punch, therefore you are bro not sis. So yeah Lesbro"

Santana just rolled her eyes as she clambered in his car "Sometimes it worries me that we have the same genes"

"Shut up Portia and tell me why you disturbed me on my day off. Doesn't that ring on your finger mean you have a bitch to do these types of things for you?" Puck almost swerved his car as Santana punched him with her good arm.

"Britt is not my bitch you moron, this is exactly why you are still single" Santana huffed.

"Alright sorry wifey's not your bitch. But do tell me where she is" Puck asked.

"She's with Quinn. I am trying to keep her out the house today to surprise her later" Santana explained.

"Ahhh so what's the occasion that you are putting so much effort in to simply getting laid?" Puck smirked.

"Not everyone is nice to get laid Puckerman" Santana got out the car when they eventually pulled up outside her apartment.

"Okay then, what's the occasion that might just end in the all night shag-a-thon?" Puck dodges the arm that gets flung his way.

"Definitely not gonna tell you now" Santana scoffed.

"Lopez tell me now or I'm gonna text Blondie and say you want her home" Puck challenged.

"You wouldn't dare" Santana all but growled at her brother.

"You are standing in the way of me finding out details of two hot lesbians, you know I'll do it" Puck grinned.

"You know it's seriously creepy that you want details and we're related…" Santana said completely creeped out.

"Oh shush, we're only half related and yours two hotness blinds me to that fact" Puck's smile was gleaming.

"Again, this gene sharing thing really worries me…argh fine Puckerman, basically we haven't been able to you know…because we didn't know if it was safe but I found out we can so yeah…" Santana tried to keep the flush off her cheeks down.

Puck's smile had just grown throughout Santana speaking "Oh wow, let me just get my video camera from mine then we can set it up!"

"Puckerman you are about two words away from me kicking you in your special place, this is not some porno it's supposed to be making love!" Santana huffed as she opened her front door.

"Wow Lopez, you've seriously dropped your Lesbroian balls somewhere on the walk up those stairs" Puck laughed.

Santana stopped and turned around "Lesbroian?"

"Yeah like Lesbro, but you can't be Lesbro that's grammatically incorrect so you're Lesbroian and so are your balls…well they were before you lost them talking about 'making love'" Puck smirked with air quotes.

"Well thanks for the English lesson you pig now help me find some candles" Santana ordered.

A few minutes later they were both still digging round trying to find the candles. Santana was searching the bedroom while Puck was still in the longue.

"Santana!" Puck exclaimed after a few minutes of searching.

"What have you found them?" Santana asked after running to where Puck was.

"No, I thought I found your balls though but then I realised it's too late since you've become a complete pussy" Puck started laughing like an idiot.

"Har fucking har landing strip" Santana stomped out of the room in search of the elusive candles.

Two hours later they finally had everything set up. There were candles ready to be lit all around the room. The table in the lounge had been pulled out with the tablecloth placed over it, decorated with all their nicest plates and cutlery. They had even gone on to iTunes and made a cd of romantic songs, well the ones that Puck wouldn't gag at. They had change the bedding on the bed and Puck had even helped Santana pick out an outfit for the evening.

"Very shaggable sis, you're looking good" Puck admired his work.

"Huh shaggable and sis two words that definitely don't belong in the same sentence together but thanks" Santana shook her head.

"No problemo, remember you owe me though" Puck bumped his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah Puck, when you are married and one of you has an accident and you are gonna have sex for the first time in months I'll be there helping you set it all out" Santana grinned.

"No, I meant next time I pull a girl at a club and forget to bring a condom you can come and bring me one no matter what time it is" Puck grinned.

"I'm a lesbian, I don't own condoms" Santana reminded her brother.

"Oh yeah, damn you pesky lesbians you think you'd be more useful" Puck said dejectedly.

"Sorry Puck, I'll make sure I'll get a life time supply of condom's for you, so in your case that's a pack of 6" Santana laughed.

"Shush you wish you were a stud like me. I can't believe you guys have it so easy, it's like sex whenever with no thoughts to protection or anything it's not like you guys can get pregnant!" Puck noticed his slip up as soon as the words left his mouth.

He saw his sister's face of happiness slip and the glassy look that covered her eyes. He had well and truly fucked up.

"San I'm so sor-"

"It's cool Puck" Santana brushed him off as she walked in to the other room.

Puck followed after her, determined for the first time to actually talk to his sister about it.

"How are you doing with it all San?" He asked gently as he joined her on the couch.

Santana merely shrugged "I'm okay. Like better than I was you know? Just still sometimes I forget and then I remember"

Puck rubs circles on her back trying to comfort her "What about you and Britt, do you still think you are gonna try and have a family?"

Santana looked at him sadly "Britt's not really mentioned anything, which is weird seeing as before it all happened it was all she could ever talk about it, I think she might have gone off the idea I dunno"

"That's ridiculous San and you know it. You know how much that girl loves you, I think it's more she doesn't wanna push you than she doesn't want it. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to start really thinking and planning it tonight." Puck asked encouragingly.

"I dunno Puck, what if she says no? And what if it like ruins the evening?" Santana almost pouted.

"Firstly she won't say no you idiot, it'll probably make her year. And secondly, telling a woman you wanna have a baby with them soon generally makes them super happy and super horny" He smirked.

"Oh and you know all about that do you?" Santana questioned with a smile.

"Hell yeah, there are some pretty desperate chicks out there who will believe anything you say. And it's not exactly my fault if I'm mysteriously gone and never to be seen again the next morning is it?" Puck laughed.

"You are a disgusting human being" Santana laughed with him "But I really love you"

Puck pulled Santana into his chest "I love you too and so does Blondie so please will you just tell her you want to start a family tonight?"

Santana bit her lip as she contemplated whether she was really ready and whether it was truly what she wanted. Then she thought about all those plans she had told Brittany when they had been on their honeymoon and suddenly it was all she could do to not ring her and ask her now.

**Thanks for reading **


	23. Chapter 23

**That ep after a month long hiatus was not pleasing! Also didn't get much feedback from the last chapter, hope people are still enjoying this, it's hard to write so constantly in my new job and that but I try! Oh and it's my 25****th**** birthday today so here is my present to you guys **

**Own nothing of Glee**

Santana sat tapping the table she was sat on nervously. It was 6 O'clock which meant Brittany was going to be there in an hour. Stupidly she had gotten ready with Puck ridiculously early and was now just sat waiting for her night to happen. It's not every day that you decide to tell your other half you want to start trying for a family. And it's even rarer when you are telling your wife that after you were just shot 6 weeks ago and were supposed to of been having the baby.

Santana eye's met her own in the reflection of the large mirror that adorned the wall in the room. She had to admit she looked hot, Puck had picked out a gorgeous red dress that Brittany loved on her. That teamed with long curls and smokey make up made her look irresistible. Santana's attention got caught to the shiny cutlery in reflecting off the spot lights in the room, the table was decorated like something you would find at most fancy restaurants. It was beautiful but Santana couldn't help but laugh. She felt like she was on a first date.

In one swift move Santana piled up all the plates and cutlery and carried it in to the kitchen. She folded up the table cloth and put it away in the draw where she found it. She carried all of the unlit candles and after several trips placed them in various places in the bathroom. She took off her long red dress and stepped in the shower putting it on full blast. This night was supposed to be special for her and Brittany and they didn't need a first date, they just simply needed to be them.

When Santana eventually stepped out of the shower, make up free, she dried her hair but left it down and borderline frizzy, for some reason unbeknown to her Brittany loved it like that. She made her way over to her wardrobe when she stopped and headed to her Wife's chest of draws. She opened the second draw down and pulled out Brittany's 'Dancers do it better' t shirt and threw on one of the pairs of boxers she slept in.

She made her way back in to the lounge and pulled out the sappy cd her and Puck had made earlier and replaced it with an Alanis Morissette CD. She wasn't too ashamed to say that that was her and Brittany's blast in the car cd.

She heard her phone buzz and saw it was from Brittany. Quinn was just dropping her off now and wanted to come up and say hi. Santana smiled and looked up at the yellow roses she had brought Brittany earlier as a surprise and suddenly had a much better idea. She smiled to herself before picking up the phone to order Brittany's favourite pizza.

When she heard the keys in the lock she got off the sofa to greet her Wife. She still found it funny how she got impatient every time Brittany was away from her and she got that jolting feeling in her stomach every time she knew she was seconds away from seeing her again.

Brittany and Quinn opened the door laughing about something, which Santana had to immediately smile at.

"Honey" Brittany's laugh relaxed but her smile remained permanent as she locked eyes with Santana.

"Hey you" Santana walked up to Brittany giving her a quick peck and grabbing her hand to hold.

"Hey San" Quinn gave her a smile and a nod.

"Did you two have fun today?" Santana asked.

"Yeah your wife here kept me entertained, the shop is quiet without her" Quinn smiled affectionately with her "It's been nice having her round a bit more".

Santana smiled. Quinn had become Brittany's rock while she had been in hospital. It made her feel bad for them not being able to spend so much time together.

"One sec just need to grab something" Santana dropped Brittany's hand and headed to the kitchen leaving the other two curious.

She returned seconds later with a bouquet of yellow roses in her hand. Brittany's eyes lit up and Quinn 'aww'd' but Santana shook her head.

"Quinn, I got you these earlier for being so great with Britt and looking after her when I couldn't" Santana beamed as Quinn gave a slightly shocked every happy look. Santana leaned forward and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Quinn blushed and told Santana she shouldn't have but thanked her for making her day.

Santana saw Quinn to the door when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and turn her round as she shut the door. The adoring look in Brittany's eyes was better than if she had given her every flower in the world.

"You are amazing do you know that?" Brittany nuzzled in to Santana's neck as she held her tightly.

"Gotta keep the family happy babe" Santana chuckled then disconnected herself from her wife who gave an audible sigh of disapproval. She went back out of sight in to the kitchen and returned within seconds' hands behind her back.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you did you?" Santana grinned as she presented Brittany with a single yellow rose, the best one she could find in the bouquet she had given Quinn.

Brittany leant up and kissed her gently as she took the rose, pulling them over to the couch.

"What did I do to deserve a better half like you hey?" Brittany asked as they cuddled together on the couch. Before Santana could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Santana smirked as she leapt up and went to the door. She handed over the money to the pizza guy and brought the large box over to the couch.

"Pizza night! Seriously what have I done to deserve this" Brittany squealed.

"Do I need a reason to make my wife happy I think not" Santana said smugly as she opened the box.

"You got olives! But you hate olives!" Brittany's squeals of happiness got louder.

"But you love olives so it will be worth picking them off to make you happy" Santana smiled

Brittany leant over and gave Santana a lingering kiss "You officially are my favourite"

"You've always been my favourite" Santana breathed out against soft lips "Actually babe before you start, I think there is somewhere better where we can eat this"

Santana picked up the Pizza box and coaxed her wife in to the bathroom. She set the pizza box on top of the toilet when Brittany finally stepped through. Santana had lit all of the candles 5 minutes before Brittany had arrived. There must have been at least 60 different tea lights in various places throughout the rather small bathroom giving the room the most fantastic glow.

"Santana" Brittany started to croak out, slightly taken back with her lover's effort before Santana made her way to the door.

"Just going to get something love, you get in and get comfy I'll be back in a sec" Santana said with a smile as Brittany got undressed and Santana left the room.

She came back a minute or two later with the CD player she had unplugged and replaced with batteries. She placed it on the far side of the room and pressed play, laughing slightly when the recognition hit her wife's face.

"Alanis Morrissette, how do you always know me so well" Brittany laughed as she let her head fall back on to the bath tub.

"It's my job to know" Santana smiled as she picked up the pizza box and rested it on her lap as she sat on the toilet seat, offering a piece to Brittany.

"Get in here with me you fool" Brittany beckoned her over.

Santana hesitated for a second before slowly standing up. She reached over for a towel and placed it over her as she took her shorts down. She wrapped it tightly round her waist as she proceeded to take her top off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brittany asked confused at her wife's behaviour.

Santana gulped audibly. With the lack of sex they had been having, they hadn't really been watching each other undress as normal. For the past few weeks Santana had become increasingly self-conscious with the ugly pink slightly puckered scar that now adored her body. It was easily 10 inches long and noticeable at that. She knew Brittany had seen it and wouldn't care in the slightest but she couldn't help but just feel ugly when she looked at it.

"N-nothing" Santana lied as she tried to manoeuvre herself in to the tub still with the towel wrapped round her.

"San just drop the towel, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Brittany giggled pulling slightly on the offending object. When Santana desperately grabbed at the towel to stop it from dropping and then guiltily avoided her wife's gaze, it clicked in Brittany's head.

A sad smile took over her face as she stood up and stepped out of the bath tub, not caring in the slightest that she was practically flooding the floor.

Santana's eyes flickered nervously all around the room as she still clung to her towel. Brittany stepped right up in front of her, lifting up her chin to make her look at her. She pressed their lips together in a gently kiss cupping her wife's cheek with one hand and the other reaching for Santana's hand that was desperately holding on to her towel.

Reluctantly Santana let go of the towel so she was completely exposed in front of Brittany. Brittany didn't miss the cringe in Santana's face as she noticed her eyes roaming over her body.

Brittany kissed her once more before getting down on her knees on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Britt don't" Santana tried to pull her up but it was no use.

Brittany let her lips press against the dark scar marring her wife's skin. She placed gentle kisses all over the area not missing a single piece of skin.

She looked up to see Santana tearing up slightly, gaze away from where she was.

"Hey look at me" Brittany looked up at her, after a short while Santana returned her stare "You are beautiful, every single part of you is beautiful.

"Not any more it isn't" Santana said bitterly, hating what she saw every time she looked at her body and the thoughts that flashed through her mind when she did.

"Shhh" Brittany cooed as she stood up and cupped her face "You are perfect to me Santana, I wouldn't change a thing about you"

Brittany kissed Santana on the end of her nose, earning a small smile out of her.

"Now come and get in the bath with me, I wants to get my cuddle on" Brittany did her best impression she could.

"Was that supposed to be me?" Santana chuckled as she settled herself back on to Brittany in the tub who already had her arms out waiting for her.

"Well it got a laugh out of you didn't it?" Brittany mumbled as she placed kisses on Santana's neck.

They stayed in a relaxed silence for a while. Brittany never stopped running her hand across Santana's body, the other one grasped firmly in her wife's. For the first time since Santana had left the hospital she truly felt relaxed, it was a welcomed feeling.

"So I went to the hospital today…" Santana started awkwardly, not sure how to bring up the topic with Brittany.

"I know honey, I dropped you off" Brittany giggled for a second before gaining a serious tone "Everything's alright though right? You told me everything's alright?"

"Everything is fine B" Santana turned her head round and kissed her gently, trying to relax the body that had stiffened considerably.

"Okay…" Brittany said waiting for Santana to elaborate more.

"Well I spoke to Imogen" Santana said avoiding Brittany's gaze but not missing the way her eyes narrowed at the name.

"You mean the blonde bimbo who has a serious girl crush on my wife, yes I think I am aware of who you mean" Brittany huffed and swatted Santana as she laughed.

"Anyway uh…I asked her well how I was doing and she said fine…and uh if things could get back to normal…like all my usual activities…that like involve you" Santana stuttered out hoping Brittany would get what she meant.

She felt Brittany tense behind her again; this hadn't been the reaction she had wanted.

"Do you mean sex?" Brittany asked bluntly.

"Um…yeah…she said it should be fine now…" Santana said unsure of how to react.

"Right" Brittany finished quickly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Santana had had enough. She had thought Brittany would have been happy but apparently not. Clearly it wasn't about the shooting, Brittany just didn't want her anymore.

With an annoyed sigh Santana hauled herself up from the bath, wincing slightly as pain shot through her shoulder. She ignored Brittany's protests for her to stay with her and wrapped a towel around her and stormed in to the bedroom. She clambered under the sheets not even bothering to put any clothes on.

A few minutes later a slightly forlorn Brittany made her way out of the bathroom. Santana immediately switched her position on the bed so she was facing away from her wife. She felt the sheets being lifted and then an equally naked Brittany pressing against her back and holding her tight.

Santana pulled herself away from Brittany, practically balancing off the end of the bed to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"I wouldn't get too close Britt, it might actually look like you want to sleep with me" Santana said bitterly.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her body back, despite Santana's protests there was nothing she could do to get out of that grip.

"I want to sleep with you Santana" Brittany whispered in to her hair. Santana tried to stop the way she shuddered slightly at hearing Brittany say those words, she was pissed she had a right to be.

"Well you could have fooled me, considering you flinch at the slightest suggestion of it" Santana turned round to face her wife who was now looking up at the ceiling avoiding her gaze.

"What have I done Britt? We use to have sex all the time and I get we couldn't with my accident but now we can I thought you'd be dying to like I am but it's like us having sex is the last thing you want to do. What is it?" Santana asked desperately before her face turned white "Oh god there isn't someone else is there? Please tell me you haven't slept with someone else"

Brittany quickly turned round to face Santana after the words left her mouth, she couldn't let Santana believe that was the reason.

"God San no! You know I would never cheat on you I love you so much, you have to believe me" Brittany gently cupped her wife's face bringing her lips to get tears that had started to run down her cheeks.

"Then what is it Britt? Please tell me" Santana looked up at her wife through watery eyes and desperately begged her to tell her.

Brittany gulped audibly before nodding slightly. Santana's heart was beating erratically, she had no idea what was going to come out of Brittany's mouth.

"Do you remember the last thing we did before you left that day?" Brittany asked, slightly croaky.

Santana didn't even need to know what that day was, it was engrained in her forever. "Course Britt, we had sex all morning before I quickly left to get to work".

Brittany looked away, trying and failing to fight the tears that were welling up. "That's the problem San, every time I think about touching you or making love to you that is the only thought that runs through my mind. I can't help but let my mind flashback to then and think that only if I had made you stay or how I almost lost you I just can't-" Brittany had to stop as the tears were pooling over and running down her cheeks.

Santana pulled her wife in to a fierce hug, she had no idea that that was the real reason Brittany hadn't wanted her. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, when she had woken up all she had wanted to do was create more happy memories with the love of her life that she so nearly lost.

"B shhh calm down I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" Santana pulled back and kissed over Brittany's eyes.

"I…just every time we get close to having sex I can't help but think back to that memory and I'm just so scared something is gonna take you away from me" Brittany nuzzled in to her wife's neck.

"Britt, I want you to look at me a sec" Santana shifted so she was lower on the bed, turned on her side facing Brittany who was rubbing her red eyes. She grabbed both of Brittany's hands before continuing.

"See when I think of us having sex I never think about that bad memory. I always think of all the great times we've had together. The first time we ever had sex and completely abused Puck's car" Santana smiled as Brittany managed a small smirk at the memory.

"Or about the first time we made love, the night of my Mom's funeral. I'll never forget that night Britt you gave me the best comfort I could have asked for" Santana pushed a stray piece of hair behind Brittany's ear.

"And god even the time your Mom walked in and caught us in a _very_ compromising position" Santana nudged her wife with a grin earning a small laugh.

"And the thousands of other time's we've been together in that way Britt, even that morning I love that memory because all I remember from it was declarations of love and a feeling I can't even describe to you, but that's how I feel every time I am with you. Everything that happened after was out of our control but you have to remember us together in that way has so many wonderful memories and we are so lucky that we have each other all I wanna do is make more memories with you" Santana sighed as she rubbed her thumb across Brittany's cheek hoping she got her message across.

Brittany was blubbering slightly, the tears running freely. When Santana spoke so openly and adoringly about all the times they have been together, she felt like an idiot for ever feeling the way she had done. She knew Santana was right, she was lucky to still be holding Santana now after everything they had been through. There was no point in wallowing in the past.

"I love you" Brittany whispered on to Santana's lips as she gave her a gentle kiss.

Brittany rolled on top of Santana, holding herself up with one arm as she continued to caress her soft skin with kisses. Santana gently tangled her hand in to Brittany's hair, pulling her closer not wanting their intimacy to ever stop.

With Brittany's free hand she traced her fingers over every plane of Santana's body, relearning what had become so ingrained in her mind. They kissed slowly and softly, taking their time together completely unrushed just basking in the feeling of being together.

Santana opened her mouth slightly, revelling in the feeling of Brittany's soft tongue moving against her own. She let out a breathy groan that left her body at the feel of Brittany's hands skimming over her breasts and gripped her hand tighter in blonde locks. Her other hand found her wife's holding it over her chest, both of them feeling the slight race of her heart beat under her chest.

"I love you too" Santana said as she brought their laced hands up to her mouth, kissing Brittany's hand gently.

Santana looked seriously at Brittany trying to convey in that moment all the love and emotion she held for her. Brittany stopped her movements for a minute returning Santana's adoring gaze, happy enough to just look in to those brown eyes that she loved so dearly forever.

"Make love to me" Santana said, reddening slightly but she couldn't help the words leaving her mouth.

Brittany gave her a gentle smile and a small nod. She leant back down to recapture Santana's lips. She released their hands and brought her free hand down to Santana's chest kneading over the skin that she had missed so much.

Santana started panting as Brittany's lips left her own and moved their way over her jaw line to suck on her neck. She let out an audible moan as Brittany let her thumb graze and roll over her nipple, the action shooting heat straight in between her legs.

Brittany worked her lips back over to Santana's lips as she moved her attention over to her other breast. "I love you" she whispered gently in to Santana's ear as she bit and licked the skin she found there.

Santana moved her hands from where they had been running up and down her wife's back and brought them to Brittany's face, forcing their mouths to come together again, kissing her with all she had.

Brittany made her way back down her neck, letting her lips trail across the soft skin she found there. Her hands still at work evoking the most beautiful sounds out of her lover. She started to move lower taking a nipple in to her mouth causing Santana's hips to buck up in to her own, an action she had missed so much.

Both of Santana's hands were firmly planted in Brittany's hair, arching her back pushing more of herself in to the mouth she had missed so much. She couldn't control the movement of her hips and was grateful when she felt a thigh pressed in between her own and practically growled at the feeling she had missed so much.

Brittany started to kiss lower, eager to finally give Santana the pleasure they had both missed so much the past weeks. She was kissing and gently biting Santana's hips when she felt a pull at her shoulders. She moved back up to look at a slightly flustered, slightly sheepish looking Santana.

"I wanna be able to look at you…I just want it to be-" Brittany cut her off with her lips as she understood.

"Anything you want" Brittany breathed out as they kissed harder again.

After a few more minutes of kissing Santana rolled herself on top of her wife. Their pace was slow but hard, taking their time to take in everything they had been missing so badly. Santana straddled over her wife, their hips meeting every now and again causing them both to moan.

Brittany eventually sat up, still keeping her hands on Santana's body, squeezing and holding every piece of skin she could find. She reached forward and grabbed Santana's legs pulling them around her waist so she was sat in her lap as Brittany stretched her legs out so they dangled over the edge of the bed.

Taking her time she slowly moved her right hand down Santana's body, focussing again on points where she knew her wife loved to be touched. She scrapped her nails gently down from the crook in her elbow right down to her wrist. She kissed her neck lavishly while rubbing a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She bit Santana's earlobe and licked the shell of her ear as she pushed her hips up in to Santana's.

Eventually her hand made its way down so it was playing and teasing the skin of Santana's hip. Brittany's teasing was causing Santana to squirm and moan, desperate to be touched where she really needed her.

"Fuck Britt _please_" Santana begged as she bit her lip and brought her hands to Brittany's face, trying to portray her need.

Brittany nodded and moved her hand down to run a finger through drenched folds. She brought more of her hand down and let her thumb lazily brush against Santana's clit. Brittany was moaning just as loud as Santana at the feeling of touching her wife after so long.

She continued her ministrations for a few minutes longer, working Santana up until she was writing on her lap, looking ready to explode at any minute but it just wasn't enough and Brittany knew it. Brittany brought their lips together once more before slipping two fingers down to Santana's entrance and hesitating for a second.

Santana sensed her hesitation and looked deeply in to her wife's eyes. "I love you" Santana simply said and it was all the reassurance Brittany needed. She slowly pushed two fingers inside Santana, receiving a moan of approval.

Brittany kept it slow and measured, not wanting to hurt her after her injuries. She brought her thumb up to rub Santana's clit as she pushed her fingers in and out. Santana was moaning throatily, the feeling of Brittany inside of her being more mesmerising then she had remembered. Her hips were meeting Brittany's thrusts but as she was getting more and more worked up the soft pace just wasn't enough.

"Britt harder…deeper please" Santana begged again.

Brittany was unsure, she really didn't want to hurt Santana. She looked up at Santana who was nodding encouragingly while trying to hold back another loud moan at the feeling of Brittany filling her.

"Britt please, I know you'd never hurt me, I trust you" Santana said, while looking at her wife adoringly. Brittany couldn't help but smile and leant forward to kiss her again while pushing her fingers deeper inside Santana.

"Yesss" Santana hissed out as she pushed her hips forward and down, sinking harder on to Brittany's fingers. The change in movement brought Brittany face to face with Santana's breasts which she eagerly kissed and licked at. Santana's hands were woven in her hair as she bucked almost furiously against her hand.

Brittany increased her pace, curling every time she brought her fingers out earning pleased gasps from above her.

"Britt I'm close" Santana breathed against her ear, the strain in her voice evident.

Brittany doubled her effort's, adding another finger inside as she felt Santana start to clench around her fingers. She brought her free hand to Santana's cheek and forced Santana to look at her as she started to come undone.

"I love you so much" Brittany said as she curled her fingers over and over and Santana struggled to maintain eye contact. As Santana crashed over the edge and started to moan her name over and over, Brittany brought their mouths together, swallowing her cries and holding her body close as she rode out her orgasm.

Brittany slowed her movements and kissed her wife again as her body shook. She pulled her fingers out evoking a small whimper and brought both of them back down on to the bed. Santana immediately curled into her side, an arm and leg being thrown over her body as she brought a sheet over them.

"I love you Britt" Santana breathed against her neck as she gripped her tighter.

"I love you too" Brittany kissed her hair, enthralled with the feeling of what had just happened and how that was probably the most amazing she had ever felt with her wife.

After a few minutes Santana started to kiss Brittany's neck, clearly starting to return the favour, when Brittany stopped her and gave her an easy smile.

"Rest now baby, we have forever to make a million more memories, tonight was already perfect enough" Brittany beamed as Santana smiled and kissed her gently.

They laid in silence for a while longer before Santana finally spoke up. "I have something I want to show you"

Brittany sat up curiously as Santana got out of the bed and wrapped herself in Brittany's dressing gown, heading out of the room. She returned with a couple of sheets of paper in her hand and eagerly thrust them in to Brittany's reach.

Brittany looked them over utterly confused. "San why would we need a 3 bedroom detached house in the suburbs? We barely use all the space in this place as it is?"

Santana smirked and got back in to bed with her wife "Do you not like it then?"

"God no it's beautiful but it has like a garden, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms we just don't need all that space" Brittany said.

"Well we could have the huge master bedroom to ourselves, and then we could make one bedroom in to a guest room when Quinn and her Furby or your parents come and stay. And we could have a barbeque in our garden, we could even get that dog you've always wanted" Santana tried to sound aloof, not wanting to drop the real reason she wanted them to move just yet.

Brittany sighed a happy sigh "That sounds amazing San, I wouldn't mind getting out of the city, but why don't we just get a two bedroom, we really won't need that third?" Brittany asked.

"True, we might not need it right away…but we might do in about 9 months" Santana nuzzled in to her wife's neck waiting for her reaction.

Santana felt Brittany stiffen beneath her, head breath caught in her throat. Slowly she looked up to see Brittany staring intently at her, wide eyed.

"W-w-why would we need it in 9 months?" Brittany asked cautiously begging that she hadn't gotten the wrong end of the stick.

Santana chuckled and held her wife's hand. "Because hopefully we will be needing a nursery because you'll be about to pop"

Brittany's eyes went impossibly wider and she gripped on to Santana's hand, unsure of what to say. "Wait…you mean you want to?"

Santana nodded with a beaming smile "Yes babe, I want to, I've always wanted to"

Brittany's eyes filled with elation for a moment before saddening "Are you sure San? Like are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to do this just for me, I don't need kids I just need you"

Santana welled up at Brittany's words, she was sure she had never loved her more than she did in this moment. "Britt I am sure, I can't think of anything better than starting a family with you. Our plans changed babe, they didn't end and I really do want nothing else but to have a family with you"

Brittany launched herself in to Santana's arms, gripping on to her tightly as she felt the tears spill at her happiness. She couldn't remember a moment in her life when she had been happier.

"Thank you San, thank you so much" Brittany repeated over and over.

Santana chuckled and pulled back from the blonde "Well we have a house viewing tomorrow morning and I called the doctor and we have a meeting next week to discuss all our options"

Brittany bit her lip and then kissed Santana "You've made all my dreams come true do you know that?"

"As have you mine babe, as have you mine" Santana whispered softly back.

They lied together in silence for the rest of the night, holding each other closely, planning out their new house, family and life until they could no longer fight off the sleep.

**Epic fluff for the lack of Brittana, thanks for reading **


	24. Chapter 24

**One of my favourites I think – Own nothing**

It had been a long couple of months for both Santana and Brittany. The process they had to go through to have a baby was way more complicated than either of them thought. Santana had brought and read countless books on artificial insemination and had no idea how much it really involved. All the different kinds of collection, impregnation techniques and other overtly technical scientific terms had given her a headache. And quite frankly she found the thought of sperm being 'washed' quite repulsive. Brittany had tried to read the books but Santana told her she would handle it after Brittany had asked her why they couldn't just go to an ATM to get some sperm as it comes from banks.

The house they had fallen in love with was turning out to be a bit of a nightmare as well. The old woman who lived there had decided she didn't want to move out for another month and so they were stuck in their apartment, which was looking increasingly smaller every single day after spending countless hours walking round their new house planning how every single room would look like.

Santana was sat at their kitchen table, looking through the catalogue of donors that the bank had provided. It was strange to think of sperm as something you could pre-order, it was like shopping for meat at Costco. It was broken down in to categories of race and there were literally hundreds that they could choose from. Santana found it pretty disturbing, that her child could be completely different by simply picking one donor from the other.

Brittany bounded in from her morning workout, positively beaming as always. She smiled when she took Santana in, sat head in one hand, reading glasses on with one of her old University sweatshirts on.

"Morning honey" Brittany leant down to place a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, chuckling slightly as she felt Santana's hand grip her waist to keep her in place. She found herself being pulled on to Santana's lap, strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

Santana nuzzled her head in to Brittany's neck, taking in her smell. It was weird but she always loved the way she smelt after a workout. She subconsciously squeezed her wife tighter, trying to push out the negative thoughts she was feeling.

"What's up San?" Brittany asked cautiously. She knew when something was wrong with Santana; she'd always hold her a little bit harder, squeeze her a little bit tighter. Her wife was nothing but predictable.

"I was just looking through that…" Santana gestured towards the catalogue in front of them, not removing her face from the soft skin of the blonde's neck.

"Okay…" Brittany urged her to continue, slight pangs of panic going through her, worrying that Santana had changed her mind about wanting to start a family.

"I just…don't you think it's strange, that we could literally have one of hundreds of kids by simply picking one donor over the other. I feel like we're picking a sofa not our child" Santana mumbled sadly, comforted when she felt Brittany kiss her forehead.

"San don't think of it like that, this is our baby, our baby is in that catalogue somewhere we just have to find it" Brittany started to stroke her wife's hair gently, trying to soothe her.

"But it is like that. We can pick whether our child is Caucasian like you or half Hispanic or half black, it's not right I don't wanna do it like this" Santana squeezed her eyes shut, tears were pricking at the edges. She felt Brittany tense above her, the grip around her body slacken slightly.

"Oh…so you don't want to do this anymore?" Santana could hear the heartbreak in her wife's voice and she hated herself for it.

"No just" Santana pushed herself up off the chair, keeping her head down "I just need to make a phone call" She walked in to their bedroom leaving a distraught Brittany behind her.

Half an hour later Brittany was still in the kitchen, trying to keep herself occupied by tidying up the already immaculate kitchen. She wanted to burst in to their bedroom and find out who Santana was calling, what was really going on and what she could do to make it better. But she knew she couldn't. It was a miracle that Santana even wanted to have a baby after everything that happened to her, but Brittany couldn't help but feel completely devastated that they had gotten so close and then Santana had changed her mind.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. She pulled off her rubber gloves and made her way over to the door. Looking through the key hole she was surprised at who was there.

"Hey Puck" Brittany said with a smile, mildly confused as to why he was there.

"Hey Blondie" Puck came in with a smile and gave Brittany a quick hug "So wifey called, she wanted to talk to me about something?"

Brittany looked at him even more confused; she couldn't understand why Santana would have called Puck.

The bedroom door opened and a slightly tear stained Santana came out, a sad smile on her face, eyes flickering between her wife and brother.

"What's up with you Lopez?" Puck asked, concern laced in his tone.

"Sit down guys, this may take a while" Santana said, gesturing to the table.

5 minutes later they were all sat round the table. Brittany fussing trying to make cups of tea that weren't going to get drunk and Puck eyeing his sister warily, hoping that she didn't break down at any given moment.

"So" Santana started "I've been thinking"

Brittany and Puck looked at her, both with looks of complete confusion, not saying anything just waiting for Santana to carry on.

"Puck, you know we've been planning on trying for a baby and just been looking for ways to go about it and that?" Santana said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yeah…" Puck answered, completely unaware of where the conversation was going.

"We got a list of donors and such and I was looking through it today" Santana sucked in a deep breath. The feel of warmth on her knee relaxed her completely as Brittany began to stroke her leg.

"I don't wanna do it like that. It just doesn't feel right." Santana finished quickly, failing to ignore the sudden coldness of her leg.

"Right" Puck said bluntly, eyes flicking between Brittany and his sister, seeing the hurt in Brittany's eyes.

Santana steeled herself and blurted the words out before she'd never say them. "I want you to do it"

"What?" Was the reaction that came out of both Brittany and Puck.

"I want you to do it. Because I want that baby to have at least a little bit of me in it and since I can't have it" Her hand subconsciously went to touch her stomach where the large scar was "I want you to be the donor"

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen for many moments. Both Puck and Brittany sat there stunned in to a silence.

"Santana" Brittany placed her hand back on her wife "Are you sure?"

Santana looked up and their eyes met. She could see the doubt in her eyes. She managed an uneasy smile and tried to push down the flickers of jealousy in her mind that her brother could give her wife a baby but she couldn't.

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean I'd rather it be someone we know and at least there is gonna be a little bit of me in the baby" Santana said, smiling despite the knots deep within her stomach.

Brittany nodded her head slowly, her jaw still locked completely unsure what to think.

Santana turned her head to her brother who had paled considerably since she last looked at him.

"Puck? What do you think?" Santana asked cautiously.

Puck's head snapped in her direction and he bit his lip, she could see him trying to decide what to do as she looked at him.

"If I did this" He started eventually "I'd want you to know that this baby would be completely yours and Britt's, I wouldn't try and take any claim to it and all I'd want to be is cool uncle Puck okay?"

Santana felt tears began to prick her eyes, she'd never loved her brother more. "Thank you Noah that means a lot that you'd say that.

He stood up and made his way over to Santana, he wrapped his arms round her tightly and kissed her temple. "You better at least give me a free show when I jack off in to the cup though right?" He whispered in to her ear while she punched him lightly in the stomach.

Santana smiled, feeling a slight weight off of her shoulders. She turned to Brittany who was still sat down, looking just as uneasy. Santana made her way over to her and knelt by her side.

"Britt, is this, I mean is this okay? Like are you okay with this?" Santana asked, trailing her fingertips down her wife's cheek.

Brittany turned towards her and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I mean it's a shock but if you're okay with it then I think I kind of like the thought of having a little bit of you inside me" Her smile growing as she finished.

Santana's smile matched her own and she leant forward and kissed her deeply, bringing her arms up to wrap around her neck.

"Oh please, like you don't have a little bit of her inside you every night" Puck quipped, laughing as Santana flipped him off without breaking the kiss.

2 months later and it was finally moving day. Brittany's parents had flown in from Ohio to help them with the move. All of their boxes had been piled in to their new, significantly larger living room. Quinn, Rachel and Puck had all been assigned to help them move, somewhat begrudgingly.

Puck had already dibbed the guest room as his out of town shag pad and Santana was quite ready to kill them all, wanting them out of her house so she could finally enjoy a bit of piece and quiet with her wife.

"Put that box down now before I make you!" Santana shouted at Brittany who had sneakily tried to help rather than being banished to the sofa as she had been all morning.

"Santana I want to help!" Brittany sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are not doing anything more than you have to, I'm even going to carry you when you have to go upstairs to use the bathroom" Santana said sternly and Brittany knew there was no point arguing.

4 weeks earlier they had been to the hospital and the insemination had been done. Since that moment Brittany hadn't been able to move without some sort of assistance from her wife. At first it was rather endearing but now Brittany wanted to kill her every time she stopped her from even breathing to hard.

Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder and turned round to be met with the sympathetic face of her mother.

"She only loves you dear" Andrea said, eyes lovingly looking between her daughter and Santana.

Brittany huffed, of course her Mom would take Santana's side. "But Mom I'm not even pregnant yet, what is she going to do when I get pregnant wrap me in bubble wrap?"

Andrea chuckled and looped her arm through Brittany's "Probably, that's what your Dad did when I first got pregnant with Quinn. Don't worry they calm down the more children you have"

Brittany sighed and leant her head on her Mom's shoulder. A thought then crossed her mind and she tugged her Mom out of the room.

"Britt what's wrong?" Andrea asked, slightly confused.

"I uh well it's been four weeks today, the doctor told me I should well check after 4 weeks" Brittany said, suddenly nervous.

Andrea's eyes went wide "Oh god, I'll go get Santana then and we can go to the drug store"

"No Mom, wait, I don't think she could handle it not after everything that's happened. I already brought one earlier this week could you um come with me to the bathroom though?" Brittany mumbled quietly, so no one could hear.

"Sure sweetheart, let me just get Puck to distract Santana" Andrea winked, shouting for Puck.

Puck practically ran in to the room, clearly wanting to escape of the wrath of his sister turned tyrant. "What's up Pierces?"

"Puck I need to take Brittany upstairs for a second and as Santana won't let her even handle stairs by herself for a second, I was wondering whether you could distract her for a second?"

Puck's eye's glinted with mischief before he nodded his head. "Hey Lopez? I just looked out the window and saw your wife wrestling a bear!" He shouted out, the sound of a box being dropped resounded through the house before feet frantically scuffling.

Andrea and Brittany used this time to sneak up the stairs, not before hearing Santana shout.

"Puck there are no bears here!" She positively seethed.

"Oh yeah because that's the only reason she wouldn't be bear wrestling" Puck said in disbelief that she'd believed him.

Brittany nervously pulled out the pregnancy test that she had kept hidden in her bag and locked the bathroom door behind her Mom. She frantically tried to read the instructions before getting confused by all the terminology.

Andrea took the box out of her hand, pulled out the stick and the cap off the end. "Pee on this bit honey and wait 30 seconds okay?"

Brittany smiled nervously and made her way over to the toilet.

"Has it been 30 seconds yet?" Brittany asked, nervously tapping her fingers on the porcelain of the bath.

"No Britt it's been 5" Andrea laughed slightly, nerves evident in her voice.

Brittany was going out of her mind. Never in her life had 30 seconds felt so long. Why do they make pregnancy tests take so long? It's like they want people to die of suspense before they even know whether they are pregnant or not. It should be instant, people should know instantly so they don't have to go through the hell of waiting an-

"Britt it's been 30 seconds" Her Mom's voice pulled her out of her inner monologue.

Brittany stared at the counter across from them where they had placed the test. Suddenly time was moving too fast and she wanted nothing more but to run out of the room and not have to look at the test.

"Come on sweetheart, we'll look together" Andrea pulled her up and they made their way across the room.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, prayed to every god she could think of and slowly opened her eyes. Now she wished she had read the box, what the hell does two lines mean?

She got her answer in the form of a shriek from her Mom.

"Oh my god Brittany!" Andrea cried.

"What Mom, what does it mean, why the hell are there two lines on a monitor, oh god I'm not having twin snakes for children am I?" Brittany questioned, now completely petrified.

"No baby! It's good two lines mean's your pregnant!" Andrea thrust the packaging in to her hands. Brittany quickly scanned the box, looking at the photos that were there. And there it was. One line not pregnant, two lines pregnant. She wasn't sure whether she should scream or pass out.

"Brittany you're going to have a baby" Her Mom pulled her in to a hug and suddenly happy tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"Oh my god I have to tell Santana" Brittany realised, pulling herself off of her Mom.

They walked downstairs, Brittany laughing slightly as she heard her wife ordering everyone about. Clearly she had been too preoccupied to notice her absence.

She was 5 stairs from being on the floor when Santana spotted her.

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE STAIRS?" Santana shouted, causing everyone in the room to wince.

"San, can you come with me for a second, I need to talk to you?" Brittany asked softly, trying to calm her wife down.

Santana's face instantly changed, one of panic and fear taking over. "Oh my god why do you want to talk to me? I'm sorry I've been demanding I just want this house to be perfect, and these guys just don't realise how much they suck at unpacking things and oh god please don't leave me"

Brittany had to stop her laughter at Santana's reaction, something that the rest of the household was failing to do.

"Santana I just want to talk so could you please come outs-"

"No whatever it is you can say now in front of everyone. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, and for shouting at people and you, I'll even say sorry to Frodo just please don't be angry or leave me" Brittany could see the tears start to well up in Santana's eyes.

"Geez Lopez could you be more whipped" Puck laughed.

Santana either ignored the insult or didn't hear it at all, instead completely focussed on Brittany. Brittany had wanted to do it in private but knew Santana wouldn't budge. So with a smile she reached in to her pocket and threw Santana the pregnancy test.

Santana fumbled with the stick for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. Instantly Brittany saw her eyes go wide and mouth slacken.

"And no before you ask we're not having twin snakes" Brittany laughed as Santana looked at her, tears falling freely.

"Oh my god!" Brittany heard Rachel squeak as everyone else finally got what Brittany had thrown over to Santana.

Brittany made her way over to her wife, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as she kissed her softly. Santana looked up at her with watery eyes and a smile that she hadn't seen in a very long time. She was completely 100% happy. Brittany laughed and picked her up wrapping Santana's legs round her as she whispered how much she loved her.

When they eventually put each other down they were greeted with hugs from everyone. Santana even bear hugged Rachel who was beyond surprised at the gesture. Santana saved Puck for last, who looked at her for a long moment before crushing her in a bone crunching hug.

"Congrats Mom, you're gonna make a super hot MILF" He laughed as he set her down again.

"I am going to be a grandmother!" Santana laughed as she looked at Mr Pierce trying to control his wife's excitement.

"How about we leave these boxes for a while, go out and get something to eat and celebrate properly?" Puck suggested, the idea being enthusiastically received by everyone but Santana.

"Puckerman, celebrating properly with you means lots of alcohol and in case you haven't noticed my gorgeous wife is now pregnant and I am a mother to be, I can't go out and get drunk off my face with you" Santana said sternly.

Brittany chuckled pulling her in to her side "Sanny you have forever to be a responsible Mom, go enjoy yourself tonight, I can be the responsible driver"

Santana looked at her sceptically for a moment, still unsure.

"And plus" Brittany whispered pulling Santana's ear lobe with her teeth "You're always really imaginative when you're drunk"

Santana had to hold back a moan, eyes fluttering slightly. "Um yeah uh sure, nothing wrong with a few drinks I suppose".

Four hours later Brittany sighed as Santana and Puck ran off in front of her and the rest of the group and got lost in a sea of people as they entered through the doors of the bar. She looked to her left where a slightly tipsy Quinn and Rachel were kissing and to her right where her decidedly drunk Mom was being almost held up by her Dad. Times like this she hated being pregnant already.

She wasn't even sure why they needed to come to another bar considering the two they had already been in that night. But then she remembered that this night was for Santana and after all that she had been through, she needed this. Brittany felt guilty for wishing it would end so quickly. She decided to cheer up and go and find her wife, putting a stop to whatever trouble Puck would no doubt of gotten her in.

After about 5 minutes Brittany was still having trouble locating her wife so had decided to hang back at the bar with Quinn and Rachel who were still to come up for air. She was contemplating getting her phone out when the dj at the bar put a message out on the microphone telling people that the karaoke was starting in 2 minutes. That was when Brittany knew exactly where her wife would be.

Making her way towards the stage area, with the rest of the group in tow, Brittany finally caught sight of Santana. She was stumbling up towards the microphone with Puck to the side of the stage, phone out recording the whole thing.

"Hiiiii peoples! My name is Santana and I am a little bit drunk! But don't tell my wife! Oh shit wait this thing is on isn't it, can she hear this? Oh sorry Britt! I'm not drunk…just drunk on loooovee" Brittany physically cringed as the crowd gave a mix of 'awws' and out and out laughter, Santana drunk meant one thing…emotional wreck.

"This song is for you babeeee, I love you!" Santana screamed in to the microphone as the music started. From the side of her Brittany heard her Mom telling everyone that was her daughter in law. Brittany didn't recognise the song at first but then right before the lyrics started she went wide eyed with realisation. This was completely Puck's doing and she was going to kill him.

"_You're having my baaaaby_" Santana half sung half wailed in to the microphone. Brittany was trying to hide her face, hoping her wife wouldn't notice her in the crowd. Rachel and Quinn were laughing hysterically as the song went on and Santana was getting more in to it.

"_I can see it! Your face is glowing, I can see it in your eyes I'm happy you know it. That You're having my baaaaaaby!"_ Santana had grasped her microphone tightly in both hands trying to find her wife in the crowd but everyone so far was just a fuzzy blob.

"Sway Santana, don't forget to sway!" Brittany heard an equally drunk Puck shout, still recording everything. Santana nodded enthusiastically starting to sway then stumbling over because clearly swaying was even too much for her at this point.

"Puck! Stop her!" Brittany shouted out, regretting it immediately as Puck clocked where she was and made his way over, dragging Brittany in front of the stage.

Santana found her straight away, her eyes crinkling with happiness. She fumbled awkwardly with the microphone as she clambered off the stage.

"_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you" _Santana got on one knee, exaggeratingly pointing at Brittany. The crowd had separated, most of them laughing at Santana's embarrassing antics so the couple could clearly see each other.

The lead on the microphone stretched as far as it could go when Santana was still about 10 feet away. She beckoned Brittany over while still singing. Brittany was trying not to laugh along with the rest of the crowd, head in hands and red as a beetroot. For anyone else and it would have been a nightmare, but on Santana it was kind of adorable. With an embarrassed smile she made her way over to her wife.

"You're unbelievable" Brittany whispered as she shook her head, laughing as Santana tried to dance with her.

Brittany tried to dance while Santana stumbled, sneaking in kisses whenever she wasn't singing.

"_Yeah you're having my baby" _Finally the song ended and everyone was either clapping or laughing. A chant of encore was going round the room, started off obviously by Puck, and Brittany feared another cringey romantic gesture was going to come.

"Sorry that's all folks, I have a pregnant wife that I want to take home and ravage" Brittany couldn't clamp her hand over Santana's mouth soon enough. Brittany could hear Puck's howling laughter.

"Sorry Mr Pierce" Santana sheepishly said in to the Microphone before finally handing it back to the dj who told her she was welcome back anytime.

After dropping Rachel, Quinn and Puck off, they made their way back to their new house. Mr Pierce had to take over the driving as a drunk Santana couldn't keep her hands to herself while Brittany was driving and none of them wanted to get in to a crash.

Brittany practically carried Santana up the stairs, while she sucked on her neck leaving hickey's like she was a 16 year old. She eventually got her inside their bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"No baby come back, I wants you and I wants you now!" Santana slurred.

Brittany chuckled and leant down to her "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom when I'm back you can have me anyway you like honey" Brittany kissed her on her forehead and made her way to the door.

"Good because I am gonna rock your world Mrs Lopez-Pierce" Santana mumbled in to the pillow.

When Brittany opened the door, fully ready for some action, she was met with the sight of Santana curled up around a pillow, holding it tightly, mouth open, snoring loudly.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. Pulling back the duvet she pulled it over her wife before settling in behind her and wrapping her arms tight around her.

Even in her sleep haze, Santana felt the warmth behind her and quickly discarded the pillow in favour of clambering on top of Brittany and landing on her in a drunken heap.

"Luff woo" Santana sighed in to Brittany's neck, wriggling about to get more comfortable.

Brittany kissed her forehead and stroked her back. "I love you too"

The next morning, bright sunlight beamed through curtains that were only half closed. Santana opened her eyes and felt her head start to pound. The last thing she could remember was leaving the first bar they were at and thinking Puck's idea to go to a shot bar was a really great one.

She sighed and sat up, immediately regretting the action. She looked for the flurry of blonde hair that would normally be to her right but there was no one there.

She smelled breakfast cooking downstairs and figured Brittany was already up. She pulled off the clothes she still had on from the night before and put on shorts and one of Brittany's large dancing t shirts.

Coming down the stairs she was met with the way too perky face of her wife.

"And how are you feeling today?" Brittany asked smugly

"Urgh like death, why did you let me drink so much?"

"Because there was no stopping you Santana, I think you even drank more than Puck" Brittany laughed.

"Brilliant, I remember nothing, where are your Mom and Dad, please tell me they didn't see me like that?" Santana cringed at the thought.

Brittany's silence answered her question and she hung her head in her hands as she tried to piece together what happened.

"You uh might want to check your Facebook" Brittany said with a smirk on her face.

Santana paled and quickly went over to her laptop. Opening it she booted it up anxiously waiting for what was going to be on there. She signed in and saw she had new notifications.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman tagged you in a video._

Santana hesitantly clicked on her profile so she could see what god awful video Puck had tagged her in. While she waited for it to load she saw that 26 people had liked it. This could not be good.

She made out the fuzzy features of a bar and suddenly she saw herself up on a stage microphone in hand. Her eyes went wide when she realised she must have sung. The song started and it hit Santana like a tonne of bricks, it all came back to her.

She slammed the laptop shut and looked up at Brittany who was failing to hide her laughter.

"Oh my god I am going to kill him" Santana groaned.

Brittany laughed harder and then proceeded to hum the tune to _that _song. Santana threw a pillow at her which was easily dodged. "Kill me now" Santana grumbled as she tried to bury herself in the couch.

"Why would I do that though when _I'm having your baby!_" Brittany sung with dance moves just like Santana had used the previous night.

"That's it" Santana huffed "I want a divorce"

**Let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This story was going to end in a couple of chapter's time but after some brilliant story advice from Jaelynne17 I have decided that we are in fact nowhere near done. So thank you very much to her for giving me the inspiration to carry on with this story. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, once again own nothing. **

1st Month

Brittany did not sign up for this. One day she was completely healthy and the next every single thing around her made her feel sick. She had to give up every single food thing she loved and of course that had to include the endless amounts of Spanish food that was the only thing that Santana knew how to cook.

It had been an eventful time when they had first realised that spicy food and Brittany now did not mix. Her parents had just left after their visit to help them move house. Santana had been playing the role of perfect daughter in law after her 5 minutes of fame on YouTube that Puck had insured that everyone who knew her had seen. Luckily the in laws had taken it well and Mrs Pierce was just as drunk as Santana and barely remembered any more of the night then Santana.

After a heavy few days of entertaining, Santana had planned to surprise her wife. Brittany had been out with Quinn picking up leaflets of pregnancy exercise classes as she had insisted she wanted to become as least whale like as possible.

Santana had recruited the help of Rachel to try and plan a romantic evening so they could finally celebrate the happy news they had to share. She had spent hours slaving away on the stove putting together all the treasured meals her mother had taught her and Brittany had grown to love.

She had even dragged a mortified Rachel in to Victoria's secret and paraded around in different underwear while a rather red coloured Rachel had insisted they all looked fine. Santana almost clawed her eyes out for saying that her wearing underwear could ever look only 'fine'. Rachel had quickly rectified it by saying 'she definitely would', leaving a satisfied Santana going to the cashier with a smirk and Rachel just praying Quinn never found out.

Santana found that cooking in hooker heels and lingerie was about as practical as cutting a grass with scissors but it was worth it to see the look on her wife's face. Brittany's hands were straight on her as she walked through the door to see her wife stirring some sauce at the stove clad in a red apron and matching underwear.

Santana was all for letting the sauce burn as Brittany's tongue was deep inside her mouth and her hands practically tearing off what little material she had on her body but then Brittany noticed the pots and pans and bounded off to inspect what her wife had made.

Wanting to keep the mood Santana sauntered over to join her while picking up a spoon. She asked if her wife wanted a taste which she eagerly agreed eyes still not leaving the bare breasts that were now fully on display.

Santana drizzled some of the sauce on to her chest, pushing her body out as an invitation to her wife. Brittany's eyes went wide as she leant down and greedily licked up all the sauce over Santana's skin.

Santana moaned as she felt Brittany's hot tongue run over her skin. She opened her eyes fully expecting to be ravished right there. Instead she was met with the sight of Brittany running full pelt in to the downstairs bathroom where they stayed for the next half an hour as Brittany emptied the contents of her stomach.

Spanish food and unborn baby, not a good combination.

2nd Month

"Pablo?"

Santana cocked an eyebrow up looking down at her wife who was laying on her lap, the rest of her body spread out on their new expensive leather sofa.

"I didn't realise our baby was growing up to be a pornstar" Santana chuckled, catching her wife's hand as she tried to hit her lightly.

"I want it to be a Spanish name though San, yours is pretty and not like a pornstar" Brittany tried to reason.

"I would make a great pornstar" Santana mused, earning another hit from her wife "Hey! All I am saying is that if you and mini-britt keep eating us out of house and home like you have been I might need to pick up a second job"

"We don't eat that much S, the baby is just hungry all the time" Brittany whined.

"Especially at 3 in the morning when I have just managed to get in from work or just off to sleep you and baby decide that you just simply must have porridge and gherkins mushed together with milk…" Santana smiled, she had quickly learned that Brittany's cravings were odd ones.

"Excuse me Mrs Lopez-Pierce you have it easy, you don't have a small human in you making you pee every half an hour every single day!" Brittany huffed crossing her arms over each other.

"Oh baby I'm just joking, I love getting weird looks from the shop assistance as I go to the counter with millions of boxes of cereals and jars of pickled vegetables" Santana quipped, pulling Brittany's hands away from her chest and placing light kisses all over her cheeks and neck.

"Hmmpft fine, me and Pablo will just get our own food cravings because mommy is already a lazy bones that can't even go to the store for us let alone when she has to get up every hour of the night when you need changing" Brittany smirked up as Santana's eyes went wide.

"Brilliant goodbye decent night's sleep for the next few years of my life, better start catching up on it now then" Santana smirked, closing her eyes pretending to sleep.

Brittany matched her wife's smirk, bringing her hand to play with the exposed skin of Santana's abdomen. "Well that's a shame; I was kind of thinking I might be able to keep you up a bit tonight".

Santana shivered as she felt Brittany's head turn and place gentle kisses on her stomach. She leant down to press their lips together, placing lazy kisses on her wife's mouth before pulling away with a laugh.

Brittany gave her a confused look, cocking her head to the side.

"I love you Britt" Santana laughed "But seriously if we're going to get our mack on you need some gum because porridge and gherkins really not so nice"

Santana winked as Brittany playfully slapped her stomach.

"Well Pablo like's it so we don't care" Brittany chuckled.

"Britt seriously no, we are not calling our child that! We want our kid to be beating up Berry's and Quinn's in the playground not the other way round"

"How about Javier...Hernandez?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana laughed shaking her head "You seriously need to stop watching that porn Puck emails you"

3rd Month

Santana tapped nervously on the steering wheel. She had been having nightmares about this day for the past few nights. Nothing ever went her and Brittany's way, ever since she had met the blonde things have seemed to go wrong in her life and she wasn't sure that without her wife she would actually have been able to survive it.

She felt a warm hand slip in to her own and she looked to her right to see Brittany there giving her a reassuring smile but she still couldn't miss the apprehension in her dazzling blue eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine honey" Brittany cooed, stroking her thumb on the back of Santana's hand trying to get her to calm down.

Today was their 12 week scan. This was usually seen as the pivotal scan to make sure everything in the pregnancy was okay and that the baby was fine. Santana just knew that knowing their luck everything was not going to be fine. Fine was not a word she would use to associate to hers and Brittany's life. Hot, lovely, phenomenal, scary, sad and beautiful yes…fine not so much.

"Come on baby, let's get going otherwise we will be late and today is gonna be a good day you get to meet little speedy gonzalez" Brittany laughed, trying to get a smile out of the brunette. Since they hadn't decided on a name, the baby had affectionately been named after the Mexican looney tunes mouse as Brittany was convinced it spent all day running and jumping about on her bladder for the amount of times she needed to pee in a day.

Santana smiled back and stepped out of the car, running quickly round the side to open up Brittany's door and holding out her hand to help her out. Brittany smiled at Santana's protectiveness, one definitely plus of this pregnancy was how Santana had become impossibly more caring and attentive to her.

They waited nervously in the waiting room before Brittany's name was called. Santana was fighting down the instinct to grab her wife and run. She couldn't handle any more news in regards to them having a baby. She wanted nothing more than to share a family with Brittany.

They were met with a small, petite looking nurse with a kind smile. She placed Brittany down on a reclining chair and set up the ultrasound monitor. She was talking and running through everything they could expect but Santana couldn't hear a word over the thumping of her heart beat in her ears and chest.

She was sure she was going to pass out when she felt the warm hand that always seems to catch her when she's about to fall. She squeezed Brittany's hand back hard and tried to focus on what was happening.

She felt Brittany intake a sharp breath as the cold gel was placed on her stomach. Santana leant forward to place a loving kiss on her forehead.

The nurse moved the monitor round several times. Santana tried to search the monitor for any signs of a baby but could only make out random shapes and bobbles. She could see Brittany straining equally unable to see any distinguishing baby features either.

"I'm just going to grab a doctor, I will be back in two secs" The nurse put down the scanner and gave Santana a polite smile.

Santana immediately paled and so did Brittany. They had seen enough television shows and heard enough stories to know that was never a good thing. They both were feeling the tears pricking at their eyes but neither wanted to say anything, too scared of what the truth will bring.

A kind elderly man stepped in to the room, offering the both a small smile before picking up the scanner and moving it over Brittany's stomach.

After several moments Santana had to break the silence. "Please doc this is killing me, tell me the baby is okay?" Santana quickly said.

The doctor looked up and smile, for some reason the smile he gave reassured Santana slightly. "There is nothing wrong Mrs Lopez-Pierce, there is merely just something a little unusual about the pregnancy"

"Oh god! Does it have a tail? A third eye? Oh god what freaky sperm has your brother given us San?" Brittany was starting to get hysterical.

"No Mrs Lopez-Pierce! It's unusual that there's two heart beats showing up on the monitor" The doctors said with a grin, trying to get his point across.

Santana went rigidly still, finally realising what the doctor was saying. Brittany was still confused and couldn't pick up on what was happening "Well of course there is mine and the babies silly, are you sure you're actually a doctor?"

"No Mrs Lopez-Pierce" The doctor chuckled and pointed at the monitor highlighting two points "There are two heartbeats, you're having twins"

Brittany's eyes went ridiculously wide. Twins. Twins. Two babies. Not one Pablo but dos Pablos. No wonder she needed to pee so much.

"San?" She asked cautiously, her wife had not recovered from her initial shock.

Santana shook her head after a moment, the reality of what was happening finally setting in. She looked around at everyone staring at her waiting for her either to breakdown or start freaking out. She laughed and leant down to kiss her wife's lips, tears pricking her eyes.

"Have fun pushing those two out babe" Santana smirked, a couple of stray tears falling down her cheeks.

4th Month

Santana came in from a hard day at work. She couldn't wait to finally put her feet up and rest. She didn't know why work was kicking her ass so much at the moment but the stack of paperwork on her desk was growing larger and larger by the day and right now she was just glad to be going home to the comforting arms of her wife, rather than the hard ass numbing chair of her cubicle.

She expected to see Brittany curled up on the sofa with a massive tub of cookie dough ice cream. They had learned the hard way that any other type of ice cream does not agree with Brittany at all. Instead the couch was empty and the television was turned off.

Santana checked the kitchen but there was no one there. She checked all the rooms and still came up empty. Eventually she decided to check the garage, wondering where else her wife could be.

She stepped through the doors in to the garage that Santana had turned in to a small dance studio a few months earlier for when Brittany eventually returned back to working. She saw Brittany sat on a chair to the side of the room, knees up by the face, arms wrapped tightly around herself. There was the unmistakable signs of tear tracks down her cheeks.

Santana dropped her briefcase immediately and made her way over with a slight jog, wrapping her hands tight around her wife as she heard the blonde's sobs grow louder.

"Baby what's happened?" Santana asked concerned, fearing the worst.

"It's awful San" Brittany choked in to her neck.

Santana pulled away, grabbing Brittany's face with her hands, forcing her to look at her. "Whatever it is baby we will get through it together, please just tell me"

Brittany continued to cry but slowly nodded her head. She pulled away from Santana slightly before raising up her vest top to expose her lower abdomen. Santana looked hard and saw the slightly rounded bump that she had come to love so much, she didn't get what her wife was showing her.

"What is it baby? I don't get what's wrong?" Santana asked confused.

Brittany started to cry harder, and pointed to a spot just below her belly button. Here Santana could see the faint red lines that were marring her pale skin. Her baby bump had considerably grown the last few weeks and there were clear signs of stretch marks streaking across her wife's skin.

"Oh my god babe is that it? Stretch marks? I thought it was actually something bad!" Santana exhaled, completely relieved.

Santana's uncharacteristic insensitivity brought about a whole new round of tears from Brittany. Santana cringed immediately at her mistake and went to hold her wife tighter.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just I thought there was something wrong with the baby, I thought there was something really bad wrong" Santana cooed as she held Brittany closer.

"It is really bad though San, I'm so ugly" Brittany choked out, nuzzling her face in to Santana's neck.

"Don't you ever say that!" Santana pulled herself away and looked sincerely in to her wife's eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman on this earth don't ever think anything different".

"But San look at me, I'm like a whale" Brittany looked dejectedly down at her body.

Santana frowned and brought them off the chair to lie down on the cold wood floor. She lied Brittany down on her back an leant over her, brushing away stray strands of hair.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have and will ever meet Britt. And this right here" Santana said rubbing her hand over her baby bump "Just makes you all the more so. Knowing that in there are our babies that you are carrying makes you more gorgeous, more sexy and makes me fall in love with you even more than ever" Santana sealed her promise with a kiss.

"Do you mean it?" Brittany asked unsure, looking up through watery eyes.

"More than anything I've ever said love" Santana stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I love you San" Brittany smiled, her tears finally stopping.

"I love you too".

5th Month

"And this is a state of the art breast pump! You can pump for hours and hours when the baby is asleep!" Brittany took the offending item as the woman pushed it in to her hands. She was one of the new staff at the coffee shop and Quinn had invited her because apparently she had already pushed out a litter.

"Uh right thanks" Brittany faked a smile, knowing that that contraption wouldn't be near her breasts any time soon.

Brittany looked over to see Rachel and Quinn chuckling in the corner. She had no idea that a baby shower would be this stressful, she really should have read more baby books, every item she was being given she had no clue about.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to her wife. Puck had insisted that Santana or the 'husband' should not have to attend the baby shower as it's like a tradition.

She felt warm hands wrap around her arms and a kiss being placed on her cheek.

"Hey Mom" Brittany leant back in to the embrace of her mother, feeling slightly less overwhelmed with her presence. It had been a complete surprise but apparently Andrea insisted that she couldn't miss her daughter's baby shower for the world.

"How are you doing honey?" Andrea asked, pressing a hand to her forehead, she was almost as over protective as Santana was.

"I'm okay Mom, little overwhelmed I have no idea what any of this stuff is" Brittany gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh it's nothing dear you just take this…" Andrea leant over to pick up the pump and took it out of its packaging "And then you place it here" She placed the plastic over Brittany's right breast which was quickly batted away.

"Mom! We do not need to do this now in front of everyone!" Brittany looked round slightly red. She could hear Quinn's laughter from across the room.

"Fine fine, such a prude everyone in this room has breasts! And you Quinny don't think I won't be showing you how to use one of these one day!" Andrea laughed, shutting Quinn up instantly.

Brittany felt her phone buzz and she saw Santana had replied.

_Santana 14:05 – Got thrown out of a pool room already because Puck is drunk and hit on the owner's 16 year old daughter…I'd take the breast pump any day! Lyx _

Brittany laughed and despite not having a clue how to use it, she decided so would she.

6th Month

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Puck grumbled as Santana drove her jeep. They had been driving for about 10 minutes and the Latina had still not let on to where they were going.

"You'll see Puckerman, just please shush for a minute" Santana sighed, Brittany had needed more cereal last night and she had been working all day before she was shattered to say the least.

"If it's a strip club you'll officially be my favourite lesbian ever" Puck said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oi I'm already your favourite lesbian ever and no I am not taking you to a strip club nor will I ever" Santana shook her head.

"I dunno San, Berry makes a pretty good lesbian" Puck baited, waiting for Santana's reaction.

"Berry! Fricking Jew nose Berry! If you weren't my sibling I would throw you out of this car right now, moving or not" Santana growled.

The pulled in to a car park and Puck looked around to be greeted with the last place he wanted to be. "Oh hell no have you dragged me to buy baby shit!"

Santana laughed, getting out the car and placing her sunglasses over her eyes. "This is what you get for saying Berry is a better lesbian than me, it's called Karma"

Puck begrudgingly picked up a trolley basket and stomped after Santana in to the store. As soon as they stepped inside they were greeted by an overly perky blonde who Puck dragged his eyes over immediately, nodding his head in approval.

"Good morning and welcome! Is there any way I can help you and your husband this morning?" Jenny as her name tag read, practically screeched in Santana's ear.

"Not her husband sweetheart, I'm her very much single brother" Puck charmed as Santana rolled her eyes.

Jenny was eating it up, returning Puck's flirty grin "That's so sweet that you would come and help your sister like that"

"Yeah well figure as she's using my sperm I might as well give her a hand" Puck continued, not realising how it sounded.

Santana tried not to laugh as she took in the woman's horrified expression. Jenny quickly excused herself and practically ran to the other end of the store.

"What the fuck was that about?" Puck asked, completely bemused.

"Might not wanna lead with your sister is using your sperm to have a baby Puckerman" Santana chuckled, browsing through prams.

"Damn, baby isn't even born yet and it's already being a cock block" Puck sighed.

"Yeah well it might be your sperm but it is most definitely my baby" Santana laughed, punching her brother's shoulder.

7th Month

At the start of Brittany's third trimester, she was roughly the size of a house. Her Mom and Dad and moved in to the Lopez-Pierce house full time in order to help out as Santana was still working full time.

Santana was currently relaxing in the garden, there being an unscheduled heat wave making it a perfect time for some tanning. She was in a small white bikini when she felt the rustling of her towel next to her.

She looked up to see Brittany now lied there, a bright red bikini on, a thin smock covering her top half and her baby bump.

Santana smirked, leaning over to place long kisses on her wife's mouth. She had never really looked at a pregnant woman and found her attractive but had found herself wanting Brittany more than she ever had with her baby bump.

She could feel Brittany's mouth turn up at the corners as she started to run her hands over her body, fingers grazing over the skin that Santana knew was extra sensitive. She pushed up the smock that was covering her wife's protruding stomach, shuffling her body down so she could place warm kisses on the skin there.

"Mmm San" Brittany moaned, her hands threading through dark hair as she encouraged her to continue. Santana let her tongue run over the skin she found, dipping in to Brittany's belly button loving how her body reacted to her touch.

"Are your parents out?" Santana asked breathlessly, chuckling slightly at the feeling of being 15 years old again, Brittany always made her feel like she was a teenager again.

"Fuck, I don't care, just don't stop" Brittany panted, pushing Santana's head down farther. Santana was met with the red strings of Brittany's bikini and was just about to pull it off when she heard a loud scream.

"Oh god my eyes!" The unmistakable sound of Rachel's overdramatic voice cut through their intimate moment.

Santana looked up about to unleash her sexually frustrated fury when she was met with both Quinn and Rachel and Mr and Mrs Pierce. Immediately she threw herself from Brittany's body and tried to look at her nails nonchalantly.

"Uh we were just, um Britt just had a uh there was a raccoon, it bit a hole in Britt's bikini I was just um sewing it up" Santana mumbled out, trying to be as convincing as possible.

There was a moment of silence before a loud round of laughter. Even Brittany found herself nearly crying with her wife's awful attempt at covering up what they had been doing,

"Sewing up a hole in my bikini that a racoon had put there, really Santana, really?" Quinn managed to squeeze out through her laughter.

Santana scoffed arms folding across her body in a strop. Brittany leaned forward pulling Santana in to her body, holding her close.

"Babe don't worry I thought that was a completely plausible story" Brittany grinned.

"Really?" Santana asked, looking up hopefully"

"No, not at all" Brittany laughed, kissing her wife's forehead as she took in her familiar scowl.

Santana just re-crossed her arms and hoped that her soon to be children would take her side eventually.

8th Month

Brittany was pissed off. Not only were her hormones going crazy but she was alone in the house and she couldn't find her wife anywhere. Her support of her parents had gone out for the day and now she was hungry, the baby was craving more pickled vegetables and there was no Santana about to help her out.

It had been like this all weekend. Her wife had been A.W.O.L mysteriously out of the house at random times and being ever so evasive about where she had been. Brittany had entertained the thought of an affair briefly before realising that her hormones really were ruling her and she had no reason to doubt her wife.

That doesn't mean she didn't have a reason to be pissed at her wife. Did she really think it was acceptable to be completely unavailable a month before her due date when Brittany needed her more than anything.

She had already sent her numerous shitty texts before realising that conveniently Santana had left her phone in the kitchen.

The more she paced around the house the angrier she grew. She was reasoning in her head appropriate ways that she could harm her wife when she heard the soft thud of feet coming down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been? I've needed you!" Brittany shouted, immediately feeling bad at seeing Santana cringe slightly.

"Britt babe could you come upstairs two secs?" Santana asked gently, not wanting to annoy Brittany any more.

"No! Where have you been seriously and no phone what if I needed you? What if the baby came?" Brittany's tone was lower but she was still irritated. She hated these hormones.

"Baby please just come upstairs and I'll show you okay?" Santana tried to reason.

"Fine" Brittany huffed "There better be a fuck load of gherkins up there though"

They made their way upstairs before Santana lead them down the hall. Brittany was confused when it wasn't their bedroom they were in front of but instead the other smaller bedroom that hadn't been used since the move.

Opening the door slowly, Santana let Brittany walk inside. As soon as she did she felt the breath leave her body.

The usually empty room had been transformed.

Instead it was now a wonderfully rich cream colour, freshly painted with an intricate ceiling design and new skirting board all around. A large double bed now graced the centre of the room, matching cream sheets and glossy white bedframe, Brittany was sure it was brand new, the details of the frame looking almost antique.

Her eyes then looked to the left of the bed, two ornate cribs stood tall next to it. They were white in colour and had delicate railings and beautiful carvings of different leaves in the woodwork. In them were miniature cotton sheets and pillows and two small chocolate brown bears that looked as antique as the cribs but none the less pristine.

To the right of the room was a large wooden trunk, with its lid open, Brittany could see inside it was an array of different baby toys. All a mix of beautiful cars, trains, bears and beautiful silver rattles filled the box. Brittany could feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Be careful it's still all wet" Santana said gently, coming in to the room.

"I love you so, so much" Brittany whispered, eyes brimming with tears as she locked eyes with her wife.

Santana grinned, very much pleased with herself "Yeah babe, I know"

9th Month

"Britt! Britttttt! Britt come quick! Tomb raider's about to start you know how we love Angelina Jolie" Santana heckled her wife from the comfort of her bed. Brittany had been in the bathroom for way too long although that was nothing unusual for the blonde who seemed to spent more time in the bathroom than not during her pregnancy.

The bathroom door was opened and a slightly pained looking Brittany shuffled out holding a towel close to her body. Santana immediately sat up, eyes worried scanning to see what was causing her wife so much discomfort.

Brittany dropped the towel and Santana could make out a large wet patch all over the bottom half of her night dress. Santana was trying to work out what the wetness could be when suddenly it struck her.

"Oh shit…"

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
